Pretty Man
by Aerials
Summary: Harry et Draco ont quitté le monde magique et se croise par hasard chez les moldus.Et si Harry le PDG millionnaire décidait de payer le jeune gigolo blond pour rester avec lui pendant deux semaines ? COMPLETE !
1. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. bon d'accord, vous connaissez tous pretty woman ! lol**

**Titre : Pretty Man**

**Genre : slash, yaoi, lemon. (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)**

**Couple : Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy (ben tiens, pour changer lol)**

**Résumé :**

**Harry à vaincu Voldemort mais la bataille l'a beaucoup éprouvé moralement comme physiquement. Fuyant le bonheur et ses amis il s'est isolé dans le monde moldu. De son côté, Malfoy (qui n'a pas pris parti pendant la guerre) a perdu tout ce qu'il avait à cause de son nom et de la mort de ses parents et a aussi fui le monde magique. Que se passera-t-il quand les deux ennemis se retrouvent mais que cette fois Harry est le riche PDG et Draco fait le trottoir et à désespérément besoin d'argent ?**

**Rating : R je pense**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : J'ai besoin de quelqu'un**

Harry Potter était à son bureau, comme à son habitude. Il était déjà 18h30 et il ne restait plus que lui, tout les autres étaient partis.

Depuis quelques années, c'était pareil. En fait ça faisait exactement 4 ans.

A 18 ans, après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry avait été immensément connu dans le monde magique. Tout le monde était heureux, tout le monde le prenait pour un héros. Mais plus que jamais il aurait voulu être normal. Avec une famille. Avec de l'amour. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa réputation le poursuivait partout et plus le temps passait plus il avait l'impression de se perdre.

Alors il était parti. Il avait vidé son compte à gringotts, transformant tout en argent moldu, et c'était isolé dans un pays lointain, au soleil.

De la bas il avait investit dans pas mal de société, par la bourse moldu. Et, de cause à effet, il était devenu l'un des plus riche investisseur et l'actionnaire principal d'une des plus grandes entreprise de commerce international.

Pendant ce temps il avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Il avait grandit, sa peau était halée par le soleil, sa cicatrice était morte avec Voldemort. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne pourrait le reconnaître.

Il était donc revenu à Londres, gardant cependant deux ou trois pied-à-terre dans d'autres pays, au cas où.

Il n'avait recontacté personne, il ne voulait plus les voir, jamais. Ils ne lui avaient rien apporté, personne n'avait crée des sentiments en lui. Sauf peut-être Malfoy, la haine. Mais c'était bien le seul. Les autres n'étaient que des ombres

Mais il continuait à rêver parfois. Moins qu'avant, bien sur. Mais de temps en temps, il était hanté. Il revoyait la bataille finale. Les morts par milliers, dans les deux camps. Il revoyait tout ces death eather qu'il avait tué, même quelques innocents sous imperium, légitime défense. Et plus que tout il voyait le regard sans regrets et se délectant du massacre de Voldemort. Et il se souvenait.

La Haine l'avait envahie. Avait tout balayé. Et il l'avait massacré. Littéralement. En fait, ça c'était passé juste après la mort de Ginny. Il l'avait mis sous Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt de douleur. Alors Harry était devenu fou. Fou de douleur et de peine. Elle était comme sa petite sœur. Il avait jeté tout les sorts qu'il connaissait, les plus douloureux surtout. Et, alors qu'il agonisait il l'avait achevé à la main. A la manière moldue. Comme le plus fous des tueurs, le frappant sans cesse, le poignardant, et finissant par brandir son cœur encore chaud avec un rire plein de folie.

Peu de gens avaient assisté à ça, trop occupés à se battre. Mais lui n'oublierais jamais ce sentiment.

Cependant, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Maintenant il était un moldu comme les autres, bien rangé dans sa petite vie. Il était riche, il était apprécié dans la haute société, il avait une bonne éducation. Et il s'ennuyait. En réalité, il dépérissait tout seul dans son grand appartement londonien, un des plus cher de toute la ville.

Soupirant, il rangea ses affaires. Son associé principal, Andrews, donnait un dîner chez lui avec sa femme et quelques amis de « la haute ». Il détestait ces hypocrites. Et pourtant dès qu'il entrait dans leur monde il jouait leur jeu. Pour sa survie. Il devait être parfait dans le monde moldu, car c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Il prit sa belle Mercedes et se rendit chez Andrews

--------Chez Andrews--------

« HARRY ! Te voilà enfin ! On commençait à s'impatienter, tu sais bien qu'une fête n'a pas toute sa saveur si tu n'es pas là ! » L'interpella bien fort Andrews, pour que tout le monde l'entende

Puis, il se rapprocha d'Harry, pour n'être entendu de lui seul « Ecoutes Harry, je sais que ça te fait royalement chier mais fait un effort, arrive à l'heure au moins ! Si au moins c'était pour sauter une belle fille.. mais non, je suis sur que tu sors tout juste du bureau »

« Tu me connais trop bien Andrews ! Allez, file moi une coupe de kir bien corsé que j'affronte du mieux que je peux ces vieux requins hypocrites » dit il tout bas avant de rajouter plus fort « MES AMIS ! Quelle joie de vous voir, excuser moi pour ce retard, les affaires vous savez »

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se tourna vers lui, lui souriant

« Mr Potter, j'ai appris que vous envisagiez une OPA sur l'entreprise d'Anthony Ashcroft ? Vous avez du courage vous savez ! Cependant, vous n'avez aucune chance, il ne lâchera jamais sa petite entreprise familiale, surtout sachant ce que vous voulez en faire »

Andrews répondit à la place d'Harry

« Sa « petite » entreprise à la possibilité de devenir une multinationale ! Mais c'est vrai que le chien n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher son os ! J'ai bien essayé de convaincre Harry d'essayer de .. hum.. négocier avec la jeune fille d'Ashcroft, Samantha, mais il n'a pas l'air convaincu »

La dernière phrase fit rire tous les invités, bien conscient de la manière dont Andrews voulaient qu'Harry « influence » la fille Ashcroft.

Le dîner continua encore quelques heures, passant des histoires d'affaires à des choses plus triviales. Quand les invités commencèrent à être un peu trop bourrés et à chanter Andrews les congédia (pour ne pas qu'ils aient à rougir de leur comportement le lendemain).

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Harry soupira de soulagement. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Andews le retint par la manche.

« Ecoutes, collègue. Je rigolais tout à l'heure avec l'histoire de Samantha Ashcroft .. mais en fait pas tant que ça. Depuis combien de temps t'as pas eu de relations ? Même juste pour te défouler, pas forcement quelque chose de sérieux ? Non, franchement, tu devrais y penser. Même une pute, ça peut servir pour se vider. D'accord, je suis vulgaire mais je suis sur que tu serais plus détendu après ! Et prends toi une semaine de vacances, tu peux tu es le PDG »

« C'est gentil Andrews mais je ne pense pas. Je réfléchirai à ton idée mais soit prêt à me voir au bureau à la première heure demain matin »

Harry montait dans sa voiture lorsqu'il entendit Andrews lui lancer un « CAS DESESPERE ».

Pendant qu'il roulait sur la rue principale, l'idée d'Andrews lui revint. C'est vrai, il était tendu. Depuis un bout de temps. Il avait eu quelques aventures mais ce n'était pas récent. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il écouta l'avis d'Andrews.

Sa voiture s'engagea dans le quartier chaud à l'extérieur de la ville. Il ne voulait pas de fille. Il pourrait bien sur, il était plus ou moins bi, mais il préférait les garçons.

Et justement, lorsqu'il tourna la tête il tomba sur ce qu'il aurait appelé « un pur canon ».

Un jeune homme, apparemment de son age, la tête baissé. Sa peau semblait briller dans le noir tant elle était pâle et ses longs cheveux blonds cachaient son visage mais Harry était sur qu'il était magnifique. Et son corps... son pantalon en cuir moulait des fesses qui semblaient parfaite et son t-shirt blanc collant ne cachait rien de ses muscles parfaitement dessinés.

C'était décidé, il avait choisi. Il arrêta sa voiture devant le jeune homme et klaxonna légérement. Ce dernier avança vers la Mercedes, ouvrant la porte.

« C'est 200 euros la nuit.. mais vu la voiture je suppose que vous avez les moyens »

« Oui. Monte »

Le garçon s'assit à ses côtés, sans un mot. Harry conduisait prudemment et ne prit pas le temps de regarder avant d'arriver devant son immeuble. Il gara la voiture et, en gentleman qu'il faisait semblant d'être, vint ouvrir la porte à se « conquête »

C'est alors qu'il vit son visage

« Oh.mon.dieu. MALFOY ? »

* * *

TBC

Bon voilà, vu que mon autre fic est quasi finie j'ai pensé commencer celle là mais je ne suis pas encore sure que ce que je fais. Est-ce que ça vous plait ? Est-ce que je continue ?


	2. Alors, tu restes ?

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. bon d'accord, vous connaissez tous pretty woman ! lol**

**NOTE : Quelques reviewers m'ont dit que des fics un peu dans le même style avaient été faites mais personnellement je n'en ai vu aucune en R en français (alors que pourtant, je crois avoir lu toutes les fics R Draco/Harry) donc j'espère que je ne marche pas sur les plates bandes de quelqu'un (ou qu'au moins mon histoire n'est pas exactement pareille). **

**25 REVIEWS !! Je vous adore, c'est génial, surtout n'hésitez pas à continuer, j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic ! En tout cas, contente que celle-ci vous plaise, alors je continue ! **

**Note 2 : je me suis retapé tout Pretty Woman, carnet de notes à la main, hier soir pour avoir de nouvelles idées pour vous lol**

**Pour ceux qui m'ont proposé leur aide pour le HPSS je vous remercie, je**** vous mailerais quand je m'y mettrais si j'ai besoin de votre aide (après cette fic là)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Alors, tu restes ?**

Harry avait les yeux fixés sur le visage du jeune gigolo qu'il venait de ramasser dans la rue. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu au premier abord mais en l'examinant de plus près c'était évident.

Bien sur, il avait perdu de sa fierté, on ne fait pas la pute dans la rue sans conséquence. En fait il avait l'air blasé, comme hors du monde, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Quand il entendit le cri d'Harry il releva la tête et dévisagea l'homme qui l'avait fait monté dans sa voiture. Bien sur il avait énormément changé, beaucoup plus que Draco, mais au fond Draco le connaissait par cœur. La haine est l'un des meilleurs outils pour connaître quelqu'un aussi bien que soi-même. Draco n'eut pas besoin de plus de quelques minutes de réflexions avant de reprendre, d'un ton plus blasé

« Potter »

« Qu'est ce que.. je veux dire.. enfin pourquoi »

« ça ne te regarde pas. Est-ce que je te demande moi, pourquoi tu as besoin de gigolo pour passer la nuit ? Je t'ai dit, c'est 200 € la nuit, que ça soit toi ou un autre m'importe peu. Interdit de me blesser réellement, je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche et sécurité oblige je ne travaille pas sans préservatifs. Voilà, maintenant si tu changes d'avis tu me ramènes là où j'étais et je ferais comme si de rien était, je suis bon prince je ne te demanderai pas de dédommagement. »

« Entre. Je t'ai dit de monter, alors restes maintenant que tu es là. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de.. faire quoique ce soit avec toi, mais en tout cas ne restons pas dans le froid. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras tes 200€ »

« Bien » répondit Malfoy en entrant dans la grande bâtisse « c'est classe chez toi Potter. Je crois que les rôles sont inversé maintenant n'est ce pas ? » Ajouta-t-il ironiquement

« Hum. Accepterais-tu de discuter avec moi avant tout autre chose ou est-ce que ton côté humain a définitivement disparu »

« ça dépend. Ça arrive à certains clients de me payer juste pour les accompagner en sortie ou pour discuter avec eux. Je peux parler mais rien de trop personnel. »

« Bien. Appelles moi Harry veux tu ? Je crois que l'un comme l'autre ne somme plus vraiment en position de jouer à nos petites bagarres d'autrefois. Alors, vas y commences : que fais tu là »

« En bref et impersonnel je dirais que j'ai été ruiné par la guerre et la sale réputation de mon nom, que j'ai du m'exiler chez les moldus avec aucune compétence et ne connaissant rien. J'ai rencontré deux trois personnes qui m'ont plus ou moins entretenu comme gigolo, or ça paye bien et c'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire alors bon. Et toi ? Tu es riche certes mais tu viens quand même chercher des gigolos dans une rue mal famée de la banlieue londonienne »

« Je suis PDG d'une grande entreprise. Mon associé me trouve tellement coincé et ennuyeux qu'il m'a dit d'aller chercher une pute pour me changer les idées. J'ai bêtement suivi l'idée »

« Je vois. Et t'envisages quoi ? Une soirée de petites discussions sympa entre ex ennemis ? »

Harry le dévisagea un instant et tout à coup il se rendit compte que, malgré tout, il lui manquait quelque chose dans ce monde, chez les moldus. Il avait besoin d'action, de piquant dans sa vie, voire même de parler, de ressasser les souvenirs. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit

« Si je t'offres 2000€ resterais-tu deux semaines avec moi ? »

« QUOI ? Mais t'es malade, t'as des pulsions maso ou quoi ? Tu sais qui je suis non !! De toute façon je fonctionne pas comme ça, c'est la soirée c'est tout »

« Tu as peur Malfoy ? Allez, bon 3000€ mais n'abuse pas de ma patience »

« EH ! Pour qui te prends tu de me parler comme ça ? Je fais la pute ok mais je ne suis pas à ton service ! »

« Ah oui, tu le fais pour le plaisir peut-être ? Tu sais très bien que ma proposition est plus que rentable pour toi, surtout compte tenu du fait que je travaille énormément et que même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas passer la journée à .. m'amuser.. ça serait comme des vacances pour toi ! Tu aurais la maison libre, et je pourrais te donner une avances pour que tu puisses acheter des choses par Internet ou des choses comme ça si tu veux.. j'ai une piscine.. »

Draco sembla hésiter un instant, son regard vacilla puis il se reprit « NON »

« 4000 c'est mon dernier prix, personne ne te feras jamais une si belle offre. Allez, je suis sûrement moins horrible que beaucoup de tes clients ! »

Harry s'assit sur l'énorme canapé qui trônait devant la cheminée du salon.

« Bien, de toute façon tu as toute la nuit pour réfléchir à ça dans ma grande magnifique et confortable maison »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pourquoi veux tu que je reste ici, alors que je suis ton pire ennemi de toujours, que l'on se hait et que, comme tu l'as dit, tu ne seras pas souvent là »

« Hum.. je suppose que si je refuse de répondre tu refuseras de rester ? »

« Exact »

« Je me fait foutrement chier depuis maintenant 2 ans seul dans cette grande maison, j'ai besoin de compagnie, j'ai envie de voir ce que ça fait quand il y a quelqu'un chez moi. De plus tu es la seule chose qui me reste de mon ancien moi, je ne veux plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec les autres. Tu as toujours eu le don de me faire réagir, souvent m'énerver et là j'ai besoin d'action. Et puis, j'apprécie les coïncidences, je t'ai trouvé alors je te garde.. enfin si tu finis par accepter »

« Le pauvre petit PDG riche et gay qui s'ennui sans compagnon comme c'est triste.. mais c'est assez drôle, je crois que je vais rester juste pour voir ça »

Draco s'installa dans le canapé, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Harry avait toujours été le parfait petit gryffondor, or il venait d'aller chercher un jeune gigolo. Il se demandait un instant comme il s'y prenait au lit. Et pour une fois que le client ne lui sautait pas dessus Draco allait s'amuser à le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Sous le regard d'Harry il enleva sensuellement sa veste en cuir et son t-shirt blanc, laissant voir son torse magnifiquement sculpté

« Il faut chaud ici, ça ne te dérange pas que je me mette à l'aise.. si je dois rester ici deux semaines autant être bien »

Harry déglutit en fixant inconsciemment le corps de Draco qui souriait inconsciemment : ça y est, Harry le désirait déjà.

Draco se laissa innocemment tomber sur le canapé, quasiment sur Harry. Celui-ci se décala un peu dans le canapé, laissant un espace vital nécessaire entre lui et Draco.

« Alors tu veux faire quoi,_ Harry_ ? » susurra Draco d'une voix sensuelle.

« Hum euh.. on regarde un film ? » répondit Harry gêné. Il se sentait très attiré par Draco, en fait il l'aurait bien déshabillé et pris, là tout de suite sur le canapé mais il ne voulait pas paraître brutal ni quoique ce soit.

En fait plus il regardait Draco moins il comprenait ses sentiments à son égard. Il ne le détestait plus, c'était certain, il le désirait aussi évidemment mais cependant il y avait quelque chose en plus, une sorte de « pitié » ou de sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir qui lui disait de respecter Draco, de ne pas le traiter comme une pute même si s'en était une.

« Tu n'as rien de plus passionnant à faire » reprit Draco tout aussi sensuellement.

Mais cette fois ci, cela enerva Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de passer deux semaines avec un Draco jouant la prostitué en manque. Il voulait quelqu'un de naturel, il voulait retrouver le vrai Draco, celui qui avait une étincelle dans les yeux et qui n'était pas blasé pour toi.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! Ecoute, on a deux semaines devant nous et je ne veux pas que tu les passes à jouer la chatte en chaleur avec moi. On va faire un deal d'accord, ne me considère pas comme un client, ou du moins pas comme un client normal. Arrêtes de me draguer et dit moi ce que tu veux vraiment faire ! »

Draco resta muet un instant. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un, client ou non, s'opposait à son charme et à ses avances. Et c'était Potter en plus. Il était vexé. Plus que ça, il était énervé. Son cul n'était peut –être pas assez bien pour son altesse ?

« Je croyais que tu voulais une pute Pott.. Harry » dit-il froidement

« Et bien j'ai changé d'avis. Maintenant je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec toi comme si on avait jamais été ennemis, comme si tu ne vendais pas ton corps dans la rue, est-ce que tu en es capable »

Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Draco baissa les yeux devant Harry, comme un enfant prit en faute. Il ne savait pas. Il avait utilisé cette carapace si longtemps qu'il ne savait pas s'il était encore capable d'être lui-même.

En regardant son visage Harry comprit. Il prit Draco par les épaules et l'attira contre lui.

« Je te mets un film d'accord ? Hum attends.. John Q.. non trop triste. American History X.. pareil, Pretty Woman..euh non, Sam I am Sam.. trop gryffy pour toi.. ah ça y est, j'ai trouvé, la cité des anges ». Harry enclencha le magnétoscope et mit le film. Il prit l'un des oreillers du canapé et le mit sur ses genoux, faisant reposer la tête de Draco délicatement dessus.

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir que Draco était au bord des larmes, perdu sans sa carapace. Au bout d'une demi heure, Harry se détacha du film et regarda Draco. Il s'était endormi.

« ben dis donc, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais toi ces dernières nuit –d'ailleurs je ne veux pas le savoir- mais tu as bien besoin de sommeil » murmura t'il pour lui-même.

D'un geste, il prit Draco dans ses bras comme un enfant et le porta dans une des chambres de la grande maison, une juste à côté de la sienne.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner avant de partir et de déposer un baiser sur le front de Draco. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il avait envie, c'était tout.

Réfléchissant à ça il sourit. L'effet Draco commençait déjà, d'habitude il n'agissait jamais sans avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant 20 minutes.

Harry s'enfonça dans les couvertures de son grand lit et s'endormit, pensant que c'était le week-end et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir faire la grasse matinée tant attendue.

Mais c'était sans compter Draco...

* * *

TBC...(enfin, si j'ai tjrs des reviews ;-))

RAR

**Vif d'or **

Bah je vais essayer d'en faire quelque chose de potable, je sais pas si je vais rester collé à l'histoire ou non, je pense juste que je vais m'en inspirer mais en tout cas j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Lexy-Kun **

Comme tu le vois Draco est plus « blasé » qu'Harry.. histoire oblige, on ne devient pas un gigolo sans conséquences. Pour comment il l'est devenu etc je fais un flash back assez détaillé dans le prochain chapitre. Pour ses prix il n'est pas donné mais pas non plus « si » cher, je pense que ce genre de ..hum.. services..doit coûter pas mal d'argent ! Sinon dans mon esprit ce genre de choses n'existe pas dans le monde magique mais bon, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il est que mon histoire t'ai pu et etonné, j'espère qu'elle continuera à le faire ! Je doute qu'elle soit aussi bien que Pretty Woman mais j'espère que ça sera pas mal qd même !

**Minerve **

Ben en fait je trouve que ça n'a pas été si ennuyant que ça pour lui d'être reconnu si ? J'espère aussi que ça te plaira ! Je suis contente que tu sois là aussi pour cette 2e fic (je m'occuperais de mon HPSS plus tard je crois lol)

**gaelle griffondor **

J'essaye d'écrire au fur et à mesure, donc la suite viendra au plus vite, dès que l'imagination m'auras repris lol !

**Lily **

Lol ravie de voir que ma fic te plait à se point, je continuerai vu que j'ai eu pas mal de reviews (en fait je continue tant que les gens me lisent et que ça leur plait). J'écrirais la suite dès que possible !

**tolkiane **

Desolée mais bon, là j'ai pas encore utilisé mon sadisme, c'était une fin plutôt gentille (le sadisme viendra plus tard, comme d'habitude). J'espère que ma fic te plait et continuera à le faire !

**Bibine **

Oups, je ne savais pas que ce scénario était très populaire (pas trop en HPDM j'espère !!) en fait j'y ais pensé en achetant le DVD de Pretty Woman, j'ai trouvé que ça pourrait être marrant. J'espère que le chap2 t'as plu et je te remercie pour tes compliments (j'en rougis derrière mon ordi lol).

**Clodylia**

Lol, sauvage comment ? Tu sais bien que c'est pas gentil de menacer les pauvres auteur sans défenses ! Cela étant j'ai eu pas mal de reviews donc je continue, en espérant que ça te plaira toujours !.

**chris52 **

Hi Chris ! Contente que tu suives cette fanfic aussi (maintenant que j'ai ENFIN fini l'autre lol). Pour ton pretty woman je ne savais pas (je lis pas trop les Gundam Wing en fait) mais j'espère qu'il ne me la supprimeront pas (le rating étant R.. je pense que je vais essayer de faire évoluer un peu les choses ;-) lol). Sinon 200€ pour toute la nuit je suis pas sure que ça soit tellement cher puisque dans Pretty Woman elle demande 300 dollars la nuit (donc plus) 50 € c'est très peu (t'imagines, tu vendrais ton corps une nuit entière pour 350francs ? Une heure peut être mais surement pas une nuit personnellement !).

**binette **

salut! Et non, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, Harry a bien 22 ans. En effet, j'ai dit qu'il quittait le monde sorcier à 18 mais au début c'est pas lui qui s'occupe de son argent, il le place en bourse et avec la bourse on peut devenir très riche très vite en faisant les bons placements (on va dire que c'est ce qu'il a fait) après, prendre le contrôle d'une société quand on est actionnaire majoritaire c'est pas trop dur (cf mes cours d'éco lol) et donc après il est devenu talentueux avec l'expérience (je pense que c'est faisable en quelques années !). Enfin voilà, j'espère que tu as compris mes explications et à bientôt !!

**Lalouve **

Pas vu l'histoire de l'Harry richissime et du Draco prostitué, j'espère que je ne pique pas trop l'histoire d'un autre !! Sinon pourquoi elle a disparu (et pourquoi tes fics aussi d'ailleurs ??)

**BlackNemesis **

D'accord d'accord, comme tu vois je suis une auteur très obeissante alors je continue lol. Sinon desolée d'avoir eu la même idée que toi, c'était pas voulu lol. Mais je ne pense pas « trop coller au film » parce que plus j'ai des idées plus je trouve que ça s'éloigne de l'histoire (bien sur, y a pas mal de points communs mais rien que par le fait que ce soit deux hommes et que Draco soit un aristo de naissance ça change des choses !). L'associé d'Harry est en effet aussi un gros connard bien vénal et horrible, comme l'avocat de Gere mais en fait je vais peut-être même essayer de le rendre pire..enfin on verra. Sinon pour l'age je l'ai dit au 1er chapitre qu'ils avaient quitté le monde magique à 18 ans, depuis 4 ans, donc ils ont : 22 ans (tadamm lol) . J'espère que la suite te plaira ! zouz

**lyly **

Voilà, j'ai accédé à la demande :voici la suite

**hanna **

Et bien voilà, j'espère que la suite t'a plu, comme tu vois j'ai continué (grâce à tout mes gentils reviewers !!)

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami**

Et oui, il est descendu bien bas ce pauvre Malfoy.. mais bon, c'est pas de sa faute le pauvre, l faut être gentil avec lui (enfin, je vais peut-être pas l'être tant que ça mais bon..lol)

**marrypier **

Oui en effet ils ont quitté le monde magique mais tout les deux plus ou moins forcés, cela dit ils peuvent encore utiliser la magie (et je pense m'en servir un peu) car ce sont toujours des sorciers par la naissance !

**onarluca**

Ahhhh ma très chère caro ! Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver à nouveau sur cette fic ! J'aime bien être reviewer par les auteurs que je lis, surtout quand ils sont aussi sympa que toi. Comme tu vois, le SSHP attendra un peu car j'ai été pris d'une soudaine crise d'inspiration pour autre chose (j'aurais p-e pas du acheter le dvd pretty woman ? lol). J'espère que ma fic te plait et continueras à te plaire !

**Sevie Snake **

Oui comme tu le dis « Harry va pouvoir arranger ça » enfin très probablement (ok, j'avoue.. pourquoi nier alors que tout le monde connaît Prettu Woman ?). Sinon j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Moi aussi j'aime bien le changement, à chacun son tour d'être riche, mais Harry n'est pas superficiel et méprisant, il s'ennuie juste un max !

**POH **

Contente que le début te plaise, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour la suite qui viendra dès que possible !!

**quiproquo **

ben quoi, elle est pas sadique ma fin, qu'est ce que vous avez tous ! On voit que tu ne me connaît pas parce que quand je veux être très sadique c'est bien bien pire que ça !! Sinon je pense que c'est plutôt Harry qui va aps accepter que Draco soit son jouet (et oui, tjrs gryffondor !). J'update dès que je peux, promis ! Sinon pour ta question je compte suivre quelques événements genre shopping mais parfois aussi renverser les rôles (genre le gigolo qui apprends les manières au pseudo aristo). Pour l'opéra je sais pas.. j'y réfléchirais, je fais pas mal au feeling mais y aura quand même pas mal de différences je pense !

**EvIl-aNGel666 **

Lol j'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi délire, j'essayerais de placer un peu d'humour de temps en temps mais je promets rien (suis pas très douée pr ça).

**Brettelle**

Salut, je suis contente que tu aimes déjà ma fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !!

**Chanelle **

Ben voilà, tu vois j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour publier la suite vite (mais bon, faudra attendre un peu pr le 3e !), alors heureuse ? lol

**galouz**

Merci, je suis contente que le début te plaise (et j'espère que la suite aussi). Pour le coup du préservatif dans les bottes je sais pas, je ne pense pas, mais pour les boutiques c'est quasi sur (sans la musique, dsl lol)

**BellaPotter **

Euh ça depent ce que tu appelles « updater régulièrement? » ; En gros je ferais à chaque fois aussi vite que je peux pour laisser le mons de marge possible entre deux épisodes mais je compte pas me mettre de délai genre « tous les lundis » parce que ça met trop de pression, que je suis à la fac et donc.. mais j'essayerai de faire vite : )


	3. La gloire d’Antan

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. bon d'accord, vous connaissez tous pretty woman ! lol**

**Note : euh comment dire.. OUAH..50 reviews pour deux chapitres ! Je vous adore ! ça m'a encore plus motivé pour continuer ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous adore !!! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La gloire d'Antan **

Draco se réveilla tôt. Comme tout les matins. En fait, c'était une question d'habitude, en général peu de clients le prenaient pour une nuit. Quelques heures au plus, après il devait partir, en général le plus discrètement possible en prenant sa paie de la nuit.

Il soupira. Les choses n'étaient pas normales. Elles n'étaient pas censées se passer ainsi. Déjà il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ces deux semaines. C'était beaucoup trop, surtout avec Potter. Pas qu'il ait peur de s'attacher ou quelque chose, bien sur que non, c'était Potty, mais il ne voulait plus avoir de rapport avec se monde, il avait sombré dans les enfers et ne voulait plus entre parler du passé.

Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Même avant de revoir Harry il y pensait. Deux souvenirs en particuliers. D'abord, leurs batailles constantes. La seule chose qui avait toujours été présente dans sa vie, qui l'avait motivé à se battre toujours plus, contre Potter. Et le souvenir de « ce » soir là. Le soir de son départ du monde magique

_FLASH BACK_

Draco était au manoir, seul. La nuit commençait à tomber. Son masque impassible était toujours sur son visage mais des larmes coulaient à flots de ses yeux ternes. Ses parents venaient de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, deux mois auparavant.

Bien sur c'était des salauds, des meurtriers sans cœur et il le savait. Cependant c'était ses parents. Lui avait été jugé non coupable, n'ayant pas de marque et n'ayant participé à aucun massacre. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre ses parents mais il pouvait rester neutre. C'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Les expressions de ses parents avant le baiser repassaient sans tête dans sa tête lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de la porte du manoir. Il ouvrit presque machinalement lorsqu'il se figea, se trouvant nez à nez avec 5 membres du ministère.

« Messieurs ? » interroga t'il d'une voix brisée

« Draco Malfoy c'est bien ça ? je suis désolé de devoir vous annoncer cela mais par ordre du ministère tout les biens des anciens mangemorts doivent être réquisitionnés..nous venons vous demander de quitter la maison en n'emportant que vos affaires personnelles »

« Quitter la maison ? Mais pour aller où ! Je n'ai rien fait moi, je suis innocent » s'écria Draco, outré

« Nous savons bien, mais c'est un ordre qui marche pour tout le monde sans exceptions, nous sommes désolé, veuillez quitter les lieux » ajouta un deuxième auror, l'air pas le moins désolé du tout.

C'est comme ça que Draco c'était retrouvé dehors dans la rue, un soir d'été. Aucun de ses anciens « amis » ne l'avaient accueilli : la plupart étant devenu deatheater étaient morts, les autres ne croyaient pas en son innocence et ne voulaient pas l'héberger. Il avait donc décidé de tenter sa chance. De l'autre coté. Il avait changé les économies qu'il avait pu sauver (ndla : tout l'argent des Malfoy a été pris bien entendu), en euros et prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger dans l'inconnu.

Avec ses faibles économies et le peu d'affaire qui lui restait il allait s'affaler dans un bar. Au bout de quelques verres, il se fit accoster par un garçon à peu près de son age, avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Salut toi. T'as pas l'air en forme dis donc. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Passant tout les détails « magiques » il lui expliqua plus ou moins la situation. Et plus il expliquait plus il se rendait compte de quelque chose : il ne savait rien faire par lui-même et connaissait très peu de choses de ce monde.

« Je vois. Ecoute, j'ai plus ou moins une idée pour toi. En fait je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire mais c'est un moyen facile et rapide de gagner de l'argent sans avoir besoin de beaucoup de capacités. Tu as l'air fort, peut-être seras tu capable de t'y moi..A propos, je m'appelle Eric »

Puis il lui avait expliqué le métier de gigolo, lui conseillant de ne pas prendre de mac, d'adapter les prix à la tête du client sans descendre sous une certaine barre, il l'avait complètement pris sous son aile choisissant les premiers clients pour lui, des habitués gentils et compréhensifs. Et Draco s'y était habitué, il avait fini par savoir choisir lui-même. Son « honneur » Malfoyien avait rapidement disparu pour faire place a une carapace d'homme blasé et résigné. Au moins, il gagnait sa vie, il survivait.

Pendant ces quelques années il partageait un petit appartement avec Eric, un truc assez miteux mais qui suffisait pour survivre convenablement. Et la routine avait continué, avec des passes plus ou moins payantes.. jusqu'à ce soir

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Draco secoua la tête pour faire partir ces souvenirs. Il devait se changer les idées et se réveiller un peu, il était encore groggy de cette nuit de sommeil.. la première depuis des mois en fait. Un moment un goût âpre lui arriva dans la bouche. Potter n'avait pas cédé à ses charmes. Potter lui avait résisté.

Avec une rage contenue il se décida à visiter l'appartement, sauf la chambre d'Harry bien sur qui, il le savait était la plus grande c'est-à-dire celle qui se trouvait juste à sa gauche.

La maison était réellement énorme et contenait deux ailes principales. La plus grande pièce restait le salon mais la salle à manger n'était pas en reste. Dans l'aile gauche se trouvaient quelques chambres énormes (dont celle d'Harry), deux salles de bain avec des baignoires presque aussi grandes que des piscines, un espèce de deuxième salon avec une bibliothèque et une cheminée et une salle de jeux contenant deux ordinateurs, quelques consoles, etc.

L'aile droite semblait beaucoup moins « personnelle », beaucoup moins habitée. Apparemment elle était faites pour des amis. Draco se rendit compte qu'il était peut-être dans les premiers à rester aussi longtemps dans cet appartement. Au fond d'un grand couloir Draco arriva devant la porte d'une pièce qu'il pressentait assez grande. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée. Pourtant toutes les autres pièces, mêmes inutilisées, étaient ouvertes. Pourquoi pas celle là ? Draco commença a s'acharner plus ou moins dessus quand une voix froide l'arrêta.

« NE TOUCHE PAS A CETTE PORTE »

Draco se retourna, impressionné par la froideur et la prestance de la voix.

Dans un peignoir vert foncé, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux lançant des éclairs il faisait très grand prince. En fait, il était réellement effrayant.

« Euh.. euh..tu dormais, et je voulais visiter la maison dans laquelle je suis censé passé deux semaine. Je ne savais pas que cette porte était interdite, je suis désolé » se justifia Draco

Le regard d'Harry se radoucit légèrement et Draco se surprit à avoir envie de se coller contre ses bras protecteurs, oubliant un instant le monde extérieur.

« Tu es pardonné pour cette fois. Mais tu le sauras maintenant. J'ai été réveillé par le téléphone, je dois me préparer pour partir au bureau, une affaire urgente avec un client important à régler. »

Harry descendit les escaliers et Draco le suivit en silence. Il s'assit sur la petite table de la cuisine pendant qu'Harry commandait le petit déjeuner

« Tu commandes toujours ta nourriture ? » interroga Draco

« Oui. Je n'ai pas souvent le temps de cuisiner.. et j'avoue que je ne suis pas très bon non plus. Ça te dérange ? »

« Non non.. mais enfin.. » begailla Draco « est-ce que tu voudrais.. que je t'apprennes à cuisiner ? »

« Tu sais cuisiner ? Toi le Malfoy qui laissait tout faire par ses elfes de maisons tu t'abaisses à ça ? »

Harry rigolait, bien sur, mais il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire qu'après la réponse froide et distance de Draco

« Tu sais, quand on vend son corps parce qu'on est ruiné et dans la rue je ne pense pas qu'on puisse s'abaisser beaucoup plus.. mais je comprends que cela puisse te dépasser »

Harry rougit de honte et baissa les yeux. Il les releva rapidement pour fixer Malfoy dont le regard était redevenu froid et terne.

Sa main s'éleva d'elle-même pour caresser la joue de Draco mais celui-ci se recula. Harry n'abandonna pas pour autant et le prit par le bras, l'attirant contre lui un instant dans une étreinte chaude et réconfortante.

« Excuse moi Draco. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Cela me parait tellement irréel que tu ne sois plus le petit prince de serpentard que tu étais.. j'essayerais de ne plus faire de gaffe, je suis désol

Alors que Draco se sentait près à s'abandonner à l'étreinte d'Harry, qui finirait sûrement de manière beaucoup plus « sportive » dans un lit, le biper d'Harry sonna.

Harry se détacha de Draco, plongeant ses émeraudes vertes dans ses yeux gris qui avaient repris un peu de vie.

« Je dois y aller. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop..Je t'ai laissé un peu d'argent sur la table, il y a un maillot de bain aussi si tu veux profiter de la baignoire. Tu peux aller où tu veux sauf ma chambre et .. tu sais.. la porte. »

Il posa un rapide baiser sur le front de Draco, prit sa mallette et s'en alla avant que Draco n'ait pu dire quoique ce soir.

Quelques secondes après qu'Harry soit parti il repris ses esprits

« ET MERDE ! Encore raté ! Mais je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais !(1)

* * *

TBC.. ce n'était pas très long mais j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite (je pense la mettre en début de semaine prochaine ou en fin de Week end)

(1) Alors, quizz du jour : d'où vient cette phrase (les gagnants auront le droit à un cours extrait du chapitre suivant s'ils n'oublient pas de me communiquer leur email)

RAR

**Vif d'or **

Accro dès le 2e chapitre ? Tu me flattes ! En tout cas je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu le reste :- ). Comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre ?

**Melhuiwen **

Pff n'import quoi j'ai jamais lu animus.. euh haaaa quoi, zut je viens de me trahir rougitse cache sous la table mais euuh, c'est une fic en anglais, y en a pas en français alors bon..et puis j'ai écrit à l'auteur pour lui demander si je pouvais faire une traduction elle a pas répondu alors je ne l'ai pas fait et je me suis dit « bon, je vais faire pretty woman à la place » et j'ai revu le film itou itou.. En tout cas tu es très forte d'avoir vu que ça l'idée de base se ressemblait ! Mais mon histoire sera très différente en tout cas ! Desolée pour Dray, je trouve qu'avec les cheveux long ça fait plus irréel (cela dit, j'avoue ne jamais avoir vu de beau mecs à la fois baraqué, blond et avec les cheveux long mais bon, l'image mentale que j'ai de Dray est pas mal). Si tu veux je lui couperais les cheveux à l'occasion (only for u !). Sinon j'ai aps dit que Dumbledore et cie sont mort, Harry les a lachés au contraire parce qu'ils lui rappelaient trop tout ça itou et surtout à cause de la mort de Ginny. Ron, Hermione etc sont vivant (je pense, enfin je verrais selon les besoins de la fic lol).

Quand à Draco ben il a pas reconnu Harry parce qu'en 4 ans il a beaucoup changé et aussi parce qu'il ne regarde pas bcp ses clients (c un sale boulot, il le fait à la chaîne tu vois). Travail bien (c'est bien, moi tu vois je suis pas sérieuse je répond au reviews !). A propos t'as vu la taille de ma réponse (et tu n'es que la 2e sur 27 !) ! Respect qd même stp ! lol

**fliflou **

Merci, voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plait !

**Sarah Black **

Lol si ça peut te rassurer moi aussi je suis 100 hétéro, ça ne m'empeche pas de lire et d'écrire des slash yaoi (et j'adore !). j'espère que ma fic te plait tjrs ! zouz

**POH **

Hum je trouve qu'il est encore cynique de temps en temps non ? Et puis il a encore son petit caractère. J'essayerais de le faire un peu plus « piquant » mais n'étant pas très cynique moi-même c pas tjrs facile ! Et sinon je te rassure, Harry va encore pas mal énerver Drakichou lol !

**Yami Aku **

Ta reviews ma fait plaisir, je l'ai trouvé toute gentille itou ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plait aussi (n'hésite pas à continuer à reviewer lol)

**marrypier **

Les premiers chapitres sont plus de la « mise en place », je raconte l'histoire mais je t'assure il se passera plus de trucs après (lemon notamment..lol).

**Brettelle **

Hum.. je suis desolée que le 2e chapitre ne t'ai pas trop plut, j'espère que celui là était mieux, sinon il faudrait que tu m'expliques pour quoi et je ferais mon possible (je deteste deçevoir mes lecteurs !)

**lyly **

Salut, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible, ça te plait ?

**celine.s **

Moi aussi je préfère, histoire que ça soit pas toujours harry qui ait une vie dure. Et puis je trouve que c'est mieux car il est moins méprisant etc (et harry ne lui veut pas de mal). La suite ta plut ?

**Minerve **

Alors, comment tu as trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Et oui, le pauvre Harry s'ennuie.. mais je crois qu'on va pouvoir compter sur Dray pour remettre de .. l'action..lol ;

**tete de noeud **

Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plait toujours autant (je fais tout ce que je peux !!!). Zouz !

**EvIl-aNGel666 **

Tristou ? Mais tu n'as rien vu rire de sadique d'auteur qui a déjà écrit le plan de sa fic et les nombreux malheurs des protagonistes on va voir qui est le mal cette fois miss Evil !! niark ! lol

**Clodylia **

Lol enfin ça dépend de quoi tu me menaces.. mais la corruption marche mieux (j'accepte les cheques, les espèces, les virements bancaire, le chocolat noir etc..). Ce chapitre était-il à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

**Lalouve **

Waoooo t'as un BB ! Il/elle a quel age ? Moi aussi j'ai lu tellement de fic que je ne m'en souviens plus déjà j'ai du lire tout les HPSS et HPDG rating R donc ça fait pas mal ! J'trouve dommage que pleins d'auteurs super doués s'arrêtent alors qu'ils avaient de super idées ! C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je ne commence jamais deux fics à la fois, je déteste attendre alors je compatis lol ! Je suis très flattée que tu m'ais ajouté à tes Author alert j'espère que je serais digne de ta confiance (et de tes reviews ;-)). Zouz.

**galouz **

Bottes de cuir de dragon pourquoi pas (et pendant qu'on y ait la combi et le fouet ? lol). Sinon Dray perd sa carapace de temps en temps mais parfois il se renferme.. esperont qu'Harry saura le séduire (enfin, esperez parce que moi j'ai déjà écrit la trame chapitre par chapitre, je sais comment ça se finit lol). Tu as vu la cité des anges ? Tu aimes ? J'adore ce film, je le connaissait pas mais on me l'avais conseillé et comme il était en solde je l'ai acheté en DVD et j'étais trooop en larmes à la fin. C tropp inzuuuste !

**Saïna **

Oué oué, j'approuve le vol de Draco pour le ramener en France ! Moi je le prend aussi (mais tu peux l'interpréter comme tu veux..lol). Mon perso préféré (ds les fics) c'est Dray donc Harry va p-e bien avec mais moi je le prend pour moi toute seule ! Sinon pour le thème je sais que Draco prostitué s'est déjà vu mais je parle du coup « pretty woman » avec Harry qui est PDG etc. En plus je trouve que la plupart de ce genre de fic est assez noir alors que la mienne se veut plus ou moins joyeuse ! En effet, j'ai pas copié collé pretty woman mais je m'en inspire pas mal quand même lol. Et sinon Harry PDG en 4 ans (pas en 2 ans miss) c'est crédible si (comme je l'ai fait, cf 1er chapitre) on pars du principe qu'il est monté dans les affaires grâce à la bourse. Et puis c pas parce qu'il a un magnéto qu'il a pas de lecteur DVD (spice de perfectionniste ! j'ai même pas fait exprès le mot magnéto est sorti tt seul !)

**Chanelle **

Bon cours alors (moi aussi je devrais travailler.. normalement.. hum..) et j'espère que la suite t'as plut !

**Hanna**

Ma fic n'est pas exactement comme le film mais bon j'espère qu'il te plaira malgré tout !

**Lulu-Cyfair **

Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Quelqu'un m'a fait la réflexion que ce thème (harry riche, draco prostitué) avait déjà été abordé par toi (ce que je sais vrai vu que je lis ta fic) cependant je n'ai pas du tout voulu te « piquer ton idée » ou quoique ce soit (car je trouve que même si l'idée de base est pareil la suite non). J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas que j'ai pris ce thème !

**Soal **

Bah, je suis contente que tu aimes au moins un Harry/Draco (et d'autant plus si c'est le miens) mais il y en a plein de très bien tu sais (enfin d'un autre côté étant fan de ce couple ainsi que de Harry/Sevy je suis pas très objective lol). Quel est ton couple préféré ? Comme tu dis, j'espère bien que ma fic n'aura rien d'une redite, j'essaye de faire les choses de manière original même si le thème a déjà été pris 2 ou 3 fois ! Est-ce que la suite t'as plut ?

**BlackNemesis **

L'effet Malfoy..qui ne connait pas ça ? Le mélange entre l'agacement et l'envie de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Mdr ; En tout cas Draco n'a pas fini de draguer Harry mais il peut encore courir notre chéri (le lemon sera pas avant quelques chapitres ! Obligée de le faire quand même sinon l'auteur perverse et quelques lecteurs vont être déçus lol). Comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre ? zouz.

**onarluca **

Bon, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise parce que tu es une de mes références (en faites dans mes revieweurs j'ai quelques auteurs que j'aime beaucoup et quand ça leur plait ça me rassure). En fait celle là m'a hantée alors j'y suis allée sans réfléchir, j'espère que la suite saura plaire à tout le monde (vu que le début à l'air de plaire, 50 reviews en 2 chapitre je savais même pas que ct possible !! ennnorme j'adore trop ça lol). Zouz caro :-)

**Bibine **

En fait ce que je fais en général c'est que je pars d'un thème (ici pretty woman) dans le but de le suivre et en fait après ça donne complètement autre chose. Et puis ici Harry ne prend pas vraiment Draco en pitié, c'est juste que pour lui Draco n'est pas une pute, ce n'est pas envisageable ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plut aussi !

**Bins**

Bah ce ne sera pas aussi bien que le film mais je ferias mon maximum :-)

**gaelle griffondor **

Hi, alors, comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre ?

**watashina **

Salut watashina ! Oui ils auraient pu regarder pretty woman mais je trouvais que l'idée puis le « euh non » ct plus drôle lol. A propos je savais pas que tu te surnommais l'escargotdudesert lol (je connais lapieuvredudesert mais jamais vu l'escargot). A propos, j'aime bcp ta fic « eternellement » !

**Jadou**

Ha pas tout de suite le lemon, dans 2-3 chapitres je pense ! Mais je te rassure ça arrivera le vite possible (je ne ferais pas comme dans mon autre fic ou le lemon était le dernier chapitre lol)


	4. Comme au bon vieux temps

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. bon d'accord, vous connaissez tous pretty woman ! lol**

**Note : Je sais, c'est vrai c'était court la dernière fois, j'ai essayé de faire plus long cette fois et j'espère que ça vous plaira !! Zouz everybody**

**Note 2 : DSL pr le retard mais j'ai tellement de boulot, vous imaginez même pas**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Comme au bon vieux temps**

Harry arriva au bureau encore troublé par son « rapprochement » de Draco et s'installa en soupirant dans l'énorme pièce bien éclairée qui lui servait de bureau.

Pendant une demi heure il se plongea dans des rapports, des réponses à de nouveaux contrats etc. Une demi heure d'ennui pure qui prit fin avec l'arrivé d'Andrews en flèche dans son bureau

« HARRY ! J'ai le bon plan du siècle pour nous ! »

Harry releva la tête, l'air vaguement endormi, vers Andrews complètement excité qui sautait dans tout les sens. Il grogna.

« Allez, un peu de motivation, t'es toujours aussi amorphe dit donc ! Bon j'ai reçu le rapport sur la situation économique de l'entreprise d'Ashcroft. Il le sait, et tu le sais, et j'ai réussi à organiser un dîner avec lui et Samantha demain soir. Malheureusement je ne peux pas venir avec toi, mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas y aller tout seul, histoire que tu puisses te concentrer sur Anthony et que quelqu'un.. occupe..Samantha. Tu vois, genre un beau gosse..Quand on séduit la fille on séduit le père !Veux tu que je demande à l'un de nos avocats ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non non merci, j'ai retrouvé un ami d'enfance récemment, je crois qu'il fera parfaitement l'affaire » répondit Harry, un sourire en coin. Puis il fit sortir Andrews et ferma son bureau à clé, prétextant qu'il avait un coup de fil important à passer.

Il se concentra quelques instants et transplana, arrivant directement dans son salon ou Draco finissait son petit déjeuner un roman moldu à la main. En voyant Harry débarquer il laissa son livre tomber par terre de surprise.

« Harry ?? Mais .. je croyais que.. »

« Eh ho, il faut bien que nos études nous aient servi à quelque chose quand même ! Je me sers pas souvent de ma baguette mais transplaner c'est tellement pratique quand on oublie quelque chose à la maison etc.. ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus dans le monde magique que nous ne sommes plus sorciers n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco hésita un instant puis un vague sourire ironique passa sur son visage

« Toujours le même, tu ne fais jamais les choses correctement, tu détruis toutes les coutumes tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Mais bon, je suppose que tu as raison.. Cela dit, que fais tu ici ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ? »

« En réalité pas vraiment. J'ai un service à te demander. Il faudrait que tu m'accompagnes à un dîner d'affaire demain soir. Je ne peux pas y aller seul et mon associé n'est pas libre. Tu serais d'accord » demanda Harry, une hésitation dans la voix

« Oui.. je suppose que oui, faire office d'accompagnateur c'est aussi dans mes attributions.. Mais pourquoi me demandes tu cela maintenant ? »

« Euh disons.. » commença Harry, mal à l'aise. « euh, déjà il fallait que je sois sur que tu sois d'accord .. et ensuite..enfin »

« Vas y, accouche ! »

« Estcequetun'asqueçaatemettre ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco, qui n'avait bien sur rien compris à ce qu'avait dit Harry. Puis son esprit reconstitua la phrase et il se mit à rire aux éclats.

« Bien sur que oui ! Tu crois quoi, je te rappelle que je suis un gigolo, c'est mon uniforme si tu veux. »

« Je vois » soupira Harry « Ecoute, ne le prend pas mal mais tu ne dois pas faire gigolo à cette soirée. Tu dois faire l'aristocrate. Tu avais ça dans les gènes, je suppose que tu l'a encore. Mais il faut que tu sois bien habillé..et que tu t'inventes une vie, au cas où quelqu'un t'interrogerai. Là-dessus, j'ai ma petite idée, tu pourrais être mon avocat, tu parles bien, tu es mordant, ça passera tout seul. Je suis donc plus ou moins revenu pour te donner une carte bleue. Il faut que tu fasses des courses Draco »

Le visage de Draco qui s'était assombri sous cette longue tirade s'éclaira à la phrase « faire des courses ».

« Hum.. faire des courses.. dans le londres moldu ! Et dans des boutiques de riches en plus ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire ça.. je crois que ça pourrait être drôle d'essayer » dit calmement Draco, acceptant la carte d'Harry. Mais intérieurement il jubilait. Une carte bourrée pour s'acheter quelques bonnes tenues chics moldues !

Dès qu'Harry fut parti, il se précipita sur l'ordinateur pour chercher l'adresses de quelques boutiques les plus réputées.

Ses recherches ne fut pas longues, londres était plein de multiples boutiques de tout genre et il craqua rapidement sur une grande avenue dans laquelle se trouvait, notamment quelques grandes boutiques françaises.

Les cheveux encore en bataille il sauta dans son pantalon en cuir moulant, prit les clés qu'Harry lui avait laissé et sauta dans un taxi ! A lui la belle vie ! Comme autrefois..

Il s'était déjà habillé avec des affaires moldues, bien sur, mais seulement des habits de mauvaise qualité et très provocateurs. Ce qu'il fallait pour son boulot. Mais cette fois, son boulot était différent il aurait donc besoin de conseil !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande avenue ses yeux s'éclairèrent, pleins d'étoiles. Son air blasé avait disparu pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il pénétra dans un magasin de haute couture. Ses yeux dévoraient du regard tout ce qui se trouvait dans la boutique, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il se retourna, se retrouvant face à une vendeuse. Grande, blonde, taille mannequin, la vendeuse le déshabillait du regard avec une moue méprisante. Prenant sa respiration elle crispa un sourire sur son visage.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Euh.. oui..enfin je crois..je cherche quelque chose de classique, simple mais élégant. J'aurais besoin de quelques conseils »

« Je vois.. je suis désolée monsieur mais je ne crois pas que notre magasin possède ce qu'il vous faut »

Draco la regarda dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, bien qu'ayant détecté le petit soupçon d'ironie dans sa voix

« Mais si, j'ai vu là, dans la vitrine, un ensemble que je voudrais essayer »

« Cet ensemble là ? Ah non, je ne pense pas monsieur. Il est absolument hors de prix, et sûrement pas à votre portée »

« Mais ! Mais ! Je suis venu dépenser de l'argent pour m'acheter un ensemble chic, c'est à moi de décider si le prix me va »

Puis il comprit. Il resta bouche bée de stupeur. Cette moldue idiote, sans pouvoir, osait le juger LUI. Sur son apparence. Avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre la parole elle l'avait reconduit à la porte avec un

« Je suis désolée mais je vais vous demander de bien vouloir sortir, apparemment vous vous êtes trompé de magasin »

Et la porte se referma, le laissant seul sur le trottoir. Draco Malfoy venait de se faire rejeter comme un déchet indésirable.

Il était fou de rage. A la fois humilié, en colère, et terriblement mal. Bien sur, il avait fait la pute sur le trottoir pendant des années mais, malgré tout, il avait l'impression que personne ne l'avait jamais traité aussi mal. Même ses clients, qu'il choisissait avec soin, avait toujours plus ou moins une sorte de respect, une sorte de compréhension.. Mais cette vendeuse.. cette pauvre petite poufiasse...

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et il était trop dérouté pour avoir encore envie de faire des courses ne serais-ce qu'une seconde. Il eut juste le courage de se glisser dans un taxi et de se laisser conduire jusqu'à la maison.

Il entra, s'affala sur le lit et pleura. Loin de tout, perdu plus que jamais, mais à l'abri des regards, Draco Malfoy laissa tomber le masque et se laissa aller.

Quand Harry rentra, Draco s'était calmé. Il était en train de prendre un thé, dans la cuisine, assis sur la table. Harry sourit en le voyant si calme et plongé dans sa lecture. Mais son sourire disparu lorsqu'en regardant son visage il vit le masque le plus froid et le plus neutre qu'il n'ait jamais vu de Draco.

« Salut Draco » dit Harry, à voix haute pour se faire remarquer, d'une voix faussement joyeuse

« Salut » répondit Draco, froidement

« Alors, comment c'est passé ta journée de courses ? »

« Je n'en ai pas fait finalement, je n'ai rien trouvé qui m'allait »

« Rien trouvé qui t'allait ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Où est tu donc allé ? Il faudra y retourner demain, je te donnerais de bonnes adresses ! »

« NON » dit Draco d'une voix forte, criant presque

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit non. Je ne referais pas de courses. Tu peux pas me passer quelque chose à toi ou quoi ? »

« Voyons Draco, nous n'avons pas du tout la même carrure, tu sais bien. Mais pourquoi ne veux tu pas y retourner ? Quelque chose c'est mal passé ? »

Mais c'était la phrase tabou. Draco ne voulait pas parler de ça, il avait eu trop de mal à refaire son masque après sa « crise ». Alors il prit le parti de s'énerver, quitte à se mettre Harry à dos.

« Je n'irais pas, c'est tout, et si tu peux rien me trouver je n'irais pas non plus à ce putain de dîner, même si tu me renvoie à ma place, sur le trottoir » dit il en sortant, claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant un Harry perplexe dans la cuisine.

Harry monta les marches peu après Draco et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre qu'il avait donné à Draco

« TIRE TOI »

Mais Harry ne se tira pas, au contraire. En fait il entra. Et resta quelques secondes figé, voyant Draco allongé sur son lit, la tête dans les oreillers, apparemment en train de pleurer.

Fou de rage, Draco releva la tête, les yeux rougis « Je t'ai dit de te tirer, c'était pas clair ? J'ai pas le droit d'être seul parfois ? Mais maintenant tu m'as vu pleurer, c'est ce que tu voulais, t'es content ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et s'assit près de Draco. Comme la veille, il le prit dans ses bras. Et comme la veille, après s'être un peu débattu, Draco se laissa aller à l'étreinte.

Il ne pouvait pas se libérer. Son cœur ne voulait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de compassion de la part de ses parents ni rien, mais maintenant il avait celle d'Harry.. et il en avait besoin. Comme une drogue, les bras d'Harry l'apaisait, lui permettait d'être lui-même sans crainte du monde extérieur.

Harry, lui, admirait la beauté de Draco sans son masque de froideur. Il était aussi beau qu'un ange de glace, innocent et pur. Il avait envie de le prendre contre lui et de jurer qu'il le protégerai toujours. Ce ne fut pas ce qu'il fit, cependant. Il se contenta d'embrasser tendrement Draco sur les joues d'abord, essuyant les traces de larmes, puis remonta sur son front et sa tête, pendant que celui-ci se calmait.

« S'il te plait Draco, dis moi ce qui c'est passé » dit tendrement Harry

Et Draco cèda, il raconta tout et n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer les raisons de sa peine et de son mal être pour qu'Harry le comprenne. Mais contrairement à ce que Draco craignait Harry ne se moqua pas de lui. Bien au contraire. En fait, il avait l'air furieux. Puis un air sadique passa sur son visage. Un air tellement serpentard qu'il effraya presque Draco.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas.. ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Ne pense plus à ça se soir et tu verras, demain tu auras des habits digne de toi et ta vengeance sur cette petite conne prétentieuse »

« Eh bien.. je trouve ça plutôt agréable d'être du bon côté du miroir pour une fois, et de ne pas être l'objet de ta fureur » dit Draco en riant.

« Va te reposer, prend un bain si tu veux, je vais commander le dîner » répliqua Harry avec un sourire en sortant de la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lui aussi pouvait avoir des idées digne de Serpentard parfois..

* * *

TBC...

**_REPONSE AU QUIZZ_** : Et non, chers reviewers courageux, ce n'était pas la pub maaf (désolée pour le mini piège involontaire). La pub maaf n'a fait que reprendre cette phrase dans une parodie de la série PALACE. Nous n'avons donc que 3 gagnants (mais un gros bizous à tt les participants quand même) : Lulu-Cyfair, Ptite Elfe (le professeur rolin a tjrs qqchose à dire :-)) et Enishi-Haru !! Bravo à vous pour cette culture sans faille lol

**_NOUVEAU QUIZZ_** ( dur je pense) : Qu'est ce que la loi de l'emmerdement maximum, quel est son autre nom et donnez moi un exemple svp, et pas le plus connu ! Courage mes zamis

* * *

RAR

**Ginypompom **

Oui, l'idée m'est venue comme ça, ça m'a paru limite une évidence de faire un HPDM sur pretty woman ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Sinon dsl pr le quizz mais merci d'avoir essayé quand même.. tu n'avais pas totalement tord mais ct pas la réponse attendue ! Je ferais un autre quizz 12c4 (de rattrapage lol)?

**maya **

Desolée maya ct pas la pub maaf la bonne réponse (mais bon, bien essayé) contente que ma fic te plaise j'espère que ça continuera.

**Emma **

Lol fo pas être traumatise par la pub ! Surtout qu'en plus c'était pas la réponse que je voulais car la michante pub à repris quelque chose de plus connu (comme quoi il ne fo pas être aveuglé par les pubs.. ah là là quelle génération lol). Contente que ma fic te plaise. Je connais pas la fic anglaise du même nom, j'passerai voir si j'ai le temps. Mais je trouve que pour ce rôle Dray est mieux que Severus (bien que j'aime bien les HPSS)

**gaelle griffondor **

Oué je sais, dsl je vais faire long (enfin je V essayer !)

**Oxaline **

Merci bcp pr le compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**fliflou **

Euh ui ui Draco veut se faire Harry..enfin plutôt il veut qu'Harry cesse de lui résister (ma fic étant classé R il y arrivera p-e !). j'espère que la suite te plait !

**Lulu-Cyfair **

Waiii une gagnante lol ! La prochaine fois je crois que je prendrais un truc ou y a pas de pub qui a copier parsk G cru craquer là !! A propos de fan art est-ce que tu saurais pas où je pourrais trouver des fan art yaoi bien ??

**Yami Aku **

Lol moi j'arrive jamais à me souvenir quelles fics je reviews donc ça m'arrive souvent de reviewer une fois (si j'ai un commentaire spécial ou qq chose comme ça) et après d'oublier, ou des choses comme ça. Mais j'essaye de faire des efforts parce que je sais que les reviews ça fait super plaisir !

Derrière la porte il y a..... non je te dirais pas, tu verras plus tard. Mais bon c pas siiiiii important donc pleure pas lol.

**Senko Yurima**

Lol c quoi ce vieux remix de la pub maaf ? Whatever ct pas ça la réponse dsl ! Sinon vu que la fic est R je suppose que Dray va en effet se taper Potty (bientôt.. un jour.. bon d'accord, au prochain chapitre lol). Et puis ces cheveux sont naturels voyons ! Sinon ça n'a aucun interêt !

**Sugarly**

Dsl ct pas la pub maaf mais j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue et que ma fic te plait tjrs !

**Chanelle **

Et oui, c'est le bipeur de la mort. Je crois que le bipeur et le téléphone ont été inventés dans le but unique de sonner quand il faut pas (la nuit, quand on est dans le bain etc). Y a quoi ds la chambre ? Ben tu verras. Et on ne le saura pas avant au moins 2 chapitre je pense (voir )

**Sefadora Firewood **

C'était palace (cf note au dessus des RAR). Comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre (merci de ne pas répondre sur lol)

**BlackNemesis **

Euh.. « Just This » ze connais pas.. en tout cas je suis contente de ne pas rester coller à ces fics, je cherche à faire qq chose d'original. En tout cas ça me fait bien rire de faire craquer Dray et que Harry reste stoïque (enfin plus pour longtemps..). Sinon je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux dire par voyeurisme dans une fic .. :-S.

**Ptite Elfe **

Oui moi aussi j'aime bien voir des gens qui connaissent palace. C'est quoi tes trucs préférés ? J'adore les services et aussi les breves de comptoir.. le labo palace aussi parfois. Mais c'est vrai que le prof Rolin c le meilleur lol et moi aussi j'ai eu pas mal de trip avec des potes sur ça (j'adore celui avec le poème ou l'autre avec la comparaison entre la femme et je sais plus quel oiseau). J'espère que la suite te plait tjrs ;-)

**Genevieve Black **

Mais il l'aura un jour, il l'aura (peut être même au prochain chapitre..). J'adore aussi faire tourner Dray en bourrique ça m'éclate.. j'crois qu'avec moi il a pas fini de souffrir lol

**Galouz**

Lol moi j'étais chez moi avec mon copain quand je l'ai vu et je me suis cachée derrière son dos pour pas qu'il voit que je pleurais (lui ne pleure jms pnd les films). C koi tes films préférés ? Pour la porte fermée moi ça me ferait plutôt pensé à Barbe bleue mais bon..et non la phrase n'est pas iznogoud (enfin je crois pas lol) mais tu as fait une réponse originale qui mérite des félicitations lol !

**POH **

Et nooon, avant d'être une pub c'est une série tv desolée.. je n'ai pas fait exprès de faire ce « piège » dans lequel tant de monde est tombé. Pour le piquant de Draco j'essaye mais bon, j'ai un peu de mal. Pour la porte tu ne le saura pas tt de suite, pas avant qq chapitres !

**Leene**

Non désolée c'était pas ça la réponse attendue, bien que la tienne ne soit pas fausse non plus mais la pub n'est qu'une reprise d'autre chose ! Et le pauvre client n'y arrive jamais, le PDG trouve tjrs qq chose à répondre c terrible lol. Toi qui est fan de Sev, je vais sûrement faire un HPSS après cette fic (mais je te l'ai p-e déjà dit ? je sais )

**Lalouve **

7 mois.. ouaa.. ben c'est vrai ça commence à marcher à quel age les bébés ? Enfin normalement c bon, maman a de plus grandes jambes pour le rattrapper. Moi j'pense que ce qui me stresserai ça serait les conneries incroyables que peut faire un bébé (ma petite cousine à bu la bouteille de truc pour allumer le barbecue, l'autre a une attirance folle pour les prises et moi je mangeais des mégots de cigarettes sur la plage –et pourtant je ne fume pas lol-). A quel age ça parle aussi (enfin ça gazouille des mots j'entends) ?

**Vif d'or **

Non c clair, Draco en a bavé. Mais Harry est gentil (enfin ou -) comme toujours et puis il aime pas que le pauvre Draco soit triste. J'adore quand Draco se déchaîne et Harry reste stoique et tt chou lol.

**Clodylia **

Lol oui oui, la corruption ça marche tjrs avec les auteurs de fanfic (surtout en fait si qqun voudrait faire mon boulot à la fac à ma place ça m'arrangerai j'aurais de temps pr écrire parce que là je reponds au reviews mais normalement je devrait bosser c tt)

**Fanli**

Non dsl, ct pas la pub maaf, mais bien essayé. Sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira encore ! zouz

**Minerve**

Hum disons que ta première réponse est pas loin du tout de la réalité (voir c limite ça, avec qq petites adaptations) mais bon, je développerai par la suite. Draco veut Harry parce qu'en fait il a l'impression d'être rejeté et que Harry le trouve pas assez bien pr lui et ça l'enerve ;. Et puis au fond je crois qu'il l'aime bien et qu'il a besoin d'amour. Toutefois rien ne l'empeche de profiter de la super baraque lol.

**miako**

Lol desolée pour le quizz mais non c pas ça. Cela dit, contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ça continueras !

**Enishi-Haru **

Une de mes p'tites gagnantes, c bien ! A propos c quoi ton truc préféré dans Palace ? Moi c ça et « le professeur rollin » parce qu'ils dit n'imp lol (ou les brèves de comptoir... trop bête). Bravo en tk et j'espère que la suite te plait !!

**celine.s **

Dsl, je ferais plus long pour les prochains, j'avais pas réalisé. Et puis si je fais des chapitres aussi long que mes réponses au reviews c plus du chantage pr moi que pour vous !! lol. Sinon le fait que Harry saches faire cuire des œufs et du bacon c'est une chose mais il ne sait pas faire un vrai dîner classe.. comme moi koi lol.

**yna **

Et bien non desolée justement, ce n'était pas trop facile vu que ce n'était pas la pub de la maaf ! Cela dit voilà quand même la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira !

**onarluca **

Bah tu me fais rougir ! Est-ce que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ? Ces temps ci je suis trop à la bourre parce que j'ai trop trop de trucs à faire à la fac donc je ne m'oqp plus de ma fic c terrible !

**Moonlight **

Alors, que penses tu des 3e et 4e chapitres ?? Je trouve que c dur de faire une fic dans le passé en changeant les caractères mais pas trop pour ne pas qu'ils devient OOC !


	5. 1ere dispute

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. bon d'accord, vous connaissez tous pretty woman ! lol**

**NOTE : WARRRNING LEMON POWAAAA**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Première dispute**

Harry venait de commander de la nourriture japonaise lorsqu'il entendit Draco l'appeler d'en haut. Il soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres et remonta dans l'aile gauche. Sans rentrer dans la salle de bain, il demanda à Draco ce qu'il voulait.

« Euh, Harry, désolé, tu peux entrer s'il te plait ? J'ai oublié ma serviette sur le lavabo et je suis dans le bain, je ne peux pas l'attraper, tu peux me la passer s'il te plait ? »

Le lavabo étant assez loin de la porte Harry du en effet rentrer et passer devant la baignoire pour aller chercher la serviette oubliée. De toutes ses forces il essayait de concentrer ses pensées sur la serviette et non sur le corps nu de Draco mais ce fut peine perdue.

En effet, lorsqu'Harry se retourna, pour poser la serviette près de Draco, il tomba nez à nez avec Draco. Celui-ci s'était levé du bain pour se sécher. Son corps nu et parsemer de mousse se tenait juste devant les yeux d'Harry.

Or si H arry avait embelli ces dernières années, Draco aussi et il était incroyablement séduisant. C'est du moins la dernière chose que les neurones d'Harry purent lui transmettre avant qu'elle ne laisse toute réflexion. Harry se sentit tout à coup très très à l'étroit dans son pantalon pourtant plutôt large.

Il déglutit lentement, essayant de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Mais Draco n'aidait pas, il frotta langoureusement la serviette autour de lui avant de la nouer autour de sa taille et de sortir du bain, en fixant Harry dans les yeux.

Il était ravi, son plan avait enfin marché il allait pouvoir séduire et avoir Harry dans son lit. Intérieurement cette ironie du sort le faisait rire. Il cherchait à se faire Harry, et non le contraire, alors que c'était lui la pute. Sortant de ses rêveries il repassa à l'attaque.

« Humm. Harry, ça va ? » demanda t'il sensuellement, se rapprochant doucement du brun, dangereusement même, se passant sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres.

Harry déglutit à nouveau avant de répondre « Euh.. oui oui Draco ça va.. bien.. je vais te laisser te changer, il faut que je prenne une douche avant le dîner». Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la langue humide de Draco.

« Froide je suppose »

« Oui très.. hein quoi ? C'est quoi ce vieux sous entendu »

« Oh mais je ne sous-entends rien Harry, je vois seulement.. tu trembles presque.. tu as envie de moi, avoue le »

« Hein euh.. non pas du tout, enfin pas maintenant, je te laisse, je vais dans ma douche ».

Et Harry prit la fuite, laissant Draco dépité, pleurant presque de rage. Il avait l'impression d'être encore plus bas que d'habitude. Tout à l'heure, Potter l'avait réconforté, l'avait prit contre lui. Et maintenant, tout ce dont il était capable c'était de fuir ses approches. De le repousser, comme tout les autres.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, après s'être habillé, Draco passa devant celle d'Harry. A l'origine ce n'était que par curiosité, mais il se figea lorsqu'il vit la scène qui se passait devant lui, par le léger entrebâillement de la porte d'Harry.

Harry était nu. Et sortait apparemment de la douche, son corps étant encore légèrement humide. Mais, bien que cette vision fut suffisante pour arrêter Draco, ce n'était pas cela qui le fit le plus réagir.

Harry était nu sur son lit. Et il se masturbait. Il poussait des grognements sourds, faisant glisser sa main, plus ou moins fort le long de son sexe jusqu'à la jouissance.

Draco resta jusqu'à la fin bouche bée. Puis il partit et descendit dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans la cuisine, Draco ne leva pas les yeux sur lui. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole de tout le dîner. Il mangea son ramen (ndla : oui j'en ai ras le bol des sushi dans les resto jap alors je milite pour le ramen) en silence et débarrassa son assiette lorsqu'Harry eut fini.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Bien sur, il avait plus ou moins repoussé Draco, mais il avait le droit de ne pas avoir envie de lui à ce moment là non ? Bien sur, il savait que c'était faux. Il savait que la vraie raison était qu'il détestait que Draco soit une pute et qu'il ne voulait pas profiter de lui. Il ne voulait pas être comme les autres clients, quelqu'un qui vient, qui baise et qui repart. Il voulait que Draco soit heureux, libre de ne pas coucher avec quelqu'un pour une fois. Mais apparemment il ne l'était pas. Et cela perturbait Harry.

Il y eu 10 minutes d'un long silence (pendant lequel Draco rêvassait sur le canapé) avant qu'Harry décide de venir s'asseoir dans le canapé et de résoudre le problème.

« Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Mais il se passe rien, rien du tout HARRY » répondit Draco, accentuant bien le Harry aussi méchamment qu'il accentuait le POTTER auparavant.

« Allez, s'il te plait, arrêtes. Dis moi ce qui se passe »

« Pourquoi je suis là ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de rester ? Pourquoi tu es allé te chercher un gigolo ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie.. et quand j'ai vu que c'était toi, j'ai eu envie que tu restes. D'essayer de te connaître hors de notre haine de toujours »

« NE JOUE PAS AVEC LES MOTS. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de rester si tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

« Mais.. mais.. je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas de toi ! » répondit Harry, outré « je n'avais juste pas envie de toi tout à l'heure..j'ai le droit non ? »

Draco s'énerva encore plus, et sa voix enfla de douleur et de colère tandis qu'il lui répondait.

« Menteur. Tu aurais du aller à Serpentard, tu ne sais que manipuler et mentir. Je t'ai vu dans ta chambre. Tu as un gigolo rien que pour toi, pour deux semaines, et tu préfères les travaux manuels. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ? Maintenant que tu as vu ce que je suis devenu ça ne t'intéresse plus ? »

Harry resta silencieux, complètement choqué, pendant au moins 3 minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'est juste que... » commença t'il. Puis il s'arrêta en voyant le visage de Draco. Il voulait la vérité. Il se sentait rejeté par tous, le comportement d'Harry avait été trop loin et Harry venait de le réaliser. « Bon d'accord, la vérité, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu sois une pute pendant que tu es ici. Je veux que tu sois toi. Pour une fois. Tu n'as pas à coucher avec moi, je ne veux pas être comme ces clients qui t'utilisent. Tu n'es pas mon jouet. Même si je te désire. » fit Harry, rougissant.

Draco le regarda interrogativement avant de se rapprocher de lui, ne laissant entre eux une distance bien insuffisante pour le pauvre Harry qui se retenait à chaque minute de sauter sur Draco.

« Tu ne veux pas être comme les autres ? » souffla Draco dans un murmure

Harry hocha la tête sans un mot

« Alors embrasses moi. Et ne me baise pas mais fait moi l'amour. Pas parce que je suis une pute mais parce que j'en ai envie. Réellement. Et toi aussi »

(biiipp .... Bruit de l'encéphalogramme plat, c'est le cerveau d'Harry qui vient de se déconnecter.. hum pardon)

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire un mot Draco avait pris son bras pour l'amener au premier étage et l'avait allongé sur le grand lit de la chambre d'Harry.

D'un air félin il se glissa au dessus de lui, et l'embrassa avec une lenteur et une douceur presque insupportable pour le pauvre Harry. Cependant, celui-ci ne resta pas démuni très longtemps. D'un coup de rein il renversa Draco sur le côté et se colla contre lui lui rendant son baiser avec désir.

Avec désir.. mais pas seulement. Avec respect, avec douceur..avec amour ? Cette idée traversa un instant l'esprit de Draco mais disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

Sentant l'hésitation encore sous jacente d'Harry, Draco frotta langoureusement son corps contre le sien, appuyant avec un gémissement retenu, son érection contre celle d'Harry.

Harry attira Draco par la nuque, l'entraînant dans un baiser profond, passionné. Sa langue jouant avec sa partenaire, l'entourant, la caressant. Il était à la fois pressant et terriblement doux et passionné.

Draco sourit doucement quand il sentit les mains d'Harry le débarrasser de son t-shirt puis commencer à s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalons.

En quelques secondes ils étaient nu l'un sur l'autre, électrisés par le contacts de leurs peau, cette chaleur apaisante et terriblement excitante qui se répandait jusque dans leurs cœurs.

Harry embrassait le cou de Draco d'une manière affamé, reniflant la douce odeur de sa peau alternant caresses et baisers.

Draco était plutôt habitué à être possédé que le contraire. Mais cette fois il ferait ce qu'il voulait depuis une semaine, il prendrait Harry. L'idée même accentua son érection, qui devint douloureuse quand son regard tomba sur Harry.

Nu et terriblement bien foutu ce dernier avait le souffle court, les yeux brillant et les joues rougies. Un modèle de luxure. Doucement, il lui déposa des baisers sur tout le corps, passant de la chair tendre de son cou à ces mamelons qui durcirent au contact de ses dents.

Harry se tordait légèrement sous cette douce torture mais ce n'était rien à côté de la sensation qui s'empara de lui lorsqu'il senti la bouche de Draco descendre jusqu'à son sexe et en lécher doucement la tête.

Ses hanches se soulevaient d'elles-mêmes au rythme de Draco pendant que celui-ci en profitait pour préparer Harry. Léchant ses doigts il glissa le premier puis un deuxième entres les fesses d'Harry qui ne protesta pas. Pendant qu'il glissait un 3e doigt, poussant de plus en plus pour toucher la prostate, il accéléra le rythme de sa bouche qui glissait sur le sexe d'Harry.

Dans un gémissement d'extase Harry jouit dans sa bouche. Comme à son habitude, il avala, mais cette fois cela ne le genait pas. C'était Harry, c'était quelqu'un qu'il désirait. Remontant au niveau de sa bouche il l'embrassa, caressant toujours son sexe, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer en lui.

Il rentra en une fois avec douceur et attendit quelques instants qu'Harry se réhabitue. N'ayant pas eu de partenaires depuis quelques temps cela risquait d'être plus douloureux.

Draco profitait silencieusement de l'étroitesse d'Harry lorsque ce dernier se mit à remuer les hanches. Surpris, Draco se laissa emporter par ses sensations. Prenant les jambes d'Harry autour de son cou il s'enfonça en lui faisant de profonds va et viens.

Mais cela ne semblait pas suffire à Harry qui accéléra la cadence d'un coup de hanche. Draco et lui se perdirent dans leurs gestes, cherchant à s'agripper, se sentir au plus profond de l'autre. Dans un même cri d'extase ils se libèrent.

Haletants ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre comme deux âmes perdues. Ils cherchaient la chaleur et le réconfort depuis tellement longtemps.

Draco s'endormit paisiblement peu de temps après leurs ébats. Harry le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de penser à faire de même.

Il réalisa à quel point Draco était beau.. pur.. ou du moins à quel point il aurait du l'être si les choses s'étaient passé autrement. Et, plongeant dans le sommeil et dans ses souvenirs, il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait voulu connaître Draco avant. Le sauver. Et préserver sa pureté pour lui seul.

Une dernière pensée lui efleura l'esprit avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil. C'était la première fois qu'un de ses amants de passage dormait ici.

Et demain, il se réveillerait à ses côtés. Demain... demain serait un autre jour...

* * *

TBC

**POUR LES QUIZZ :**Bon, j'avoue j'ai pas mal la flemme d'envoyer a tous les gagnants à chaque fois un extrait, surtout qu'avec tout le boulot que j'ai en général j'écris en une fois et je poste le jour même vu que je suis en retard DONC si ça vous va les quizz seront juste pour le fun (en gros, pas de cadeau, c'est juste pour voir ceux qui sont calés ou pas lol)

**LA REPONSE AU DERNIER QUIZZ**: La loi de l'emmerdement maximum est aussi appelée « loi de Murphy » le principe est : Tout ce qui peut tourner mal va mal tourner. L'exemple le plus connu est, bien sur, la tartine beurrée qui tombe (sur la moquette) du mauvais côté mais il y en a plein d'autre (le prof qui vérifie jamais les devoirs qui les vérifie le seul jour où on l'a pas fait, le téléphone qui sonne jamais sauf quand on vient d'entrer dans le bain etc etc).

Bravo à tout ceux qui ont trouvé la loi et un exemple (vous êtes trop nombreux désolée je peux pas marquer tout le monde !!)

**LE NOUVEAU QUIZZ :** Trèèèès facile parce que je n'ai aucune idée aujourd'hui pour le quizz (d'ailleurs si vous avez des idées vous pouvez me les mailer)

- Dans quelques semaines un évènement qui pourra avoir un impact mondial va se produire. Quel est-il ? Pour indice : ça fait une semaine que la TV ne parle que de ça (c pour ça que c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue). Vous avez le droit de me donner votre avis sur la question d'ailleurs (et sur les rumeurs qui courent..)

La semaine prochaine, un quizz musical je pense

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS (ENFIN !!!)**_

**Lulu-Cyfair **

Merci bcp pour ta longue reviews, ça fait bien plaisir ! Sinon, as-tu vu mon mail (g qq ennuis pr lire ta review). En tout cas c gentil de me passer toutes ces adresses ! et puis le pov petit Draco là il va moins pleurer je pense, il va plutôt se défouler au prochain chapitre !!!

Sinon bravo pour le quizz, bonne réponse, et je compte sur ton avis par rapport au prochain quizz ! J'attends ton mail ! Biz

**Cho3 **

Rhha, mais si toi tu me découvres moi je te connais déjà, j'ai lu pleins de fic de toi (tiens d'ailleurs, je vais profiter du WE pr en relire qq unes) !! Sinon bravo pr la loi de Murphy c'était bien trouvé, desolée de pas avoir envoyé d'extrait mais j'ai eu tellement de boulot que j'ai plus vraiment le temps de à la fois écrire, après envoyer des extraits etc tu comprends ? ; Sinon pour la suite là voilà ! A propos, t'as un truc avec Flash non ? lol

**Oxaline **

Oui mais je pense que ma vengeance sera un peu différente de celle du film (je sais aps encore comment mais je vais essayer de trouver ça !). Comment tu trouves ce chap ?

**maya **

bah non ct la loi de murphy, mais bon c pas grave, les quizzs c'est juste pour le fun maintenant !! Alors ce chap te plait ?

**Chanelle **

Et moi zadore que t'adore lol (moi aussi je me répète, c dur de pas radoter avec toutes ces réponses aux reviews !).

Pour Dray non je pense que ça vengeance sera pas la même que celle du film (j'ai dans l'idée de les faire plus chier que ça les vendeurs lol).

**ptite elfe**

Lol alors toi aussi tu passes tes nuits à pas dormir ? Moi j'ai passé ma semaine à dormir quelques heures par nuit et à rattraper mon sommeil en amphi (pas biiiienn !!). En plus j'mets trop de temps à répondre au reviews (plus d'1h a chaque fois). A propos de rolin j'ai un commentaire d'arrêt (en droit) avec un gars qui s'appelle Rolin ça m'a fait bien rire.

**Minerve **

Oui je pense aussi que Draco sera sexe en costume cravate. Ces temps ci j'arrête pas de chercher des blonds mignons (partout dans la rue, en amphi etc c trop drôle) et en fait je me suis dit que Draco avec un style Eminem (pas pour la fic mais en général) ça lui va assez bien tu trouves pas ?

Sinon pour les vendeuses ça m'est déjà arrivée quand j'étais plus jeune parce qu'ils pensaient que je voulais rien acheter alors que si.. résultat je n'ai rien acheter (trop énervée)!

**Demoiselle Altanien **

Z'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire et même si cette fois c'était un peu moins « doux » je compte rendre ça de plus en plus doux par la suite !

**crazysnape **

bah oui, c'est pas bien de ne pas laisser de reviews lol ! N'hésite pas à en relaisser par la suite !! Gros bisous.

Moonlight

Bah, ça a peut-être tardé mais bon d'un autre côté je suis à la fac et j'ai un boulot de folie, c'est incroyable ! J'ai même pas commencé mon boulot alors je crois que le prochain chapitre se fera aussi un peu attendre.. mais bon, j'aimais trop ne t'inquiètes pas !

**nicolas **

kikoo tu vas bien ? La vengeance sera au prochain chapitre ! Zouz

**Lyrashin **

Tiens ! Tu tombes bien ! Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour dans mes revieweuse mais ça tombe bien ! Quand continues tu les jumeaux du destin ? J'adorerais avoir la suite j'en ai mmmaaarre d'attendre (a propos, j'adore lyra et son mari sexy lol). Pour les fautes d'orthographe j'en fais quelques unes mais pas de trop flagrantes je pense ! Bravo pour la loi de Murphy c'était bien ça !

**Sahada **

Contente d'avoir une accro dans mes rangs, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et désolée pour l'attente !!

**fliflou **

Lol je fais aussi vite que je peux promis, contente que ça te plaise !

**Heera **

Bravo pour le quizz, bravo, maintenant tu peux essayer le prochain quizz, et celui d'après, et encore après etc etc. Sinon je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera !

**POH **

Lol sur la vie des langoustes ? Ben dis moi, c'est passionnant !! mdr ! Vas y, j'attends la suite du documentaire ! Sinon tous les jour ça va pas être possible nan, avec tout le boulot, mais je fais aussi vite que possible promis !

**tolkiane **

nan dsl c'était pas ça la réponse mais c'est pas grave ! Contente que la fic te plaise !

**celine.s **

Hum je sais pas encore si c'est Harry ou Dray ki va humilier la vendeuse ! Peut être les deux !

Et sinon mon lemon te plait ? t'es contente qu'ils soient enfin ensemble j'espère !!

**Enishi-Haru**

Tu vas me faire rougir avec tout ça (cela dit, ça fait plaisir). Sinon les conseils de la comptesse moi j'adore pas perso (desolée lol). Sinon je veux bien que tu me les passe les images mais bon il faudrait que tu marques ton adresse mail sans la marquer réellement sinon fanfic bloque (marque arobase au lieu du signe). Sinon pour l'emmerdement max tu pensais à quoi d'autre ? lol.

**tete de noeud **

Desolée je sais que c'est court mais j'essayerais de faire des efforts promis ! Zouz !

**Vif d'or **

Lol non tu n'es pas stupide ! Et tu vas même pouvoir répondre au quizz de cette semaine vu que c'est mondial ! Sinon ça se voit que tu es québécoise « écoeurer la bitch » trop lol comme expression ! ça m'éclate toujours vos expression et j'adore l'accent québécois depuis les grandes vacances !

**gaelle griffondor **

Oui je sais que c pas long, je fais mon possible désolée mais bon j'espère que ça te plait quand même !

**morgian **

bravo pour la loi de Murphy et j'espère que mon nouveau chapitre te plait (avec le petit lemon tant attendu !!)

**Lalouve **

Lol pas mal le coup des chiffons sur les genoux pour polir le plancher, tu joins l'utile à l'agréable comme ça. Je trouve ça marrant comment l'idée de devenir mère peut passer d'un simple concept (quand on à genre 15 ans) à un truc réfléchi où on pense beaucoup à ce qu'on fera avec notre enfant, l'école où on va le mettre etc (à 19 ans). A propos, puis-je te demander ton age je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà fait (je sais ça se fait pas...lol)

Pour l'influence de Pretty woman c'est normal en effet, mais mes prochaines fics seront influence myself only lol.

**onarluca **

Je culpabilise à chaque fois que je fais un chapitre de pas m'y être mis avant etc ! Comme moi ça sert les reviews quand même parce que sinon j'crois que la fic elle dormirait encore !! Alors, le lemon qu'en penses tu chère amie ? Gros bizous.

**galouz **

Well well, je profite de ta reviews pour te féliciter du zouli lemon dans onirique lemon (et a propos très méchant ton vieux coup de suspense ou tu as failli nous tuer notre Dray !). t'as une autre fic en tête now ? Les boutiques ça sera au prochain chapitre. Sinon oui j'ai reçu plein de maaf (bcp trop en fait). Moi j'aime des films plus noirs, mes préférés étant American History X, John Q, Kill Bill, le cercle des poètes disparus, Sam I am Sam etc (tu connais ?)

**Syl2Sy **

Tiens, salut, tu sais quoi, j'ai lu « de mauvaise foi » récemment (je lis pas de PG d'habitude alors j'ai profiter d'un jour comme ça pr lire tout les slah PG H/D) cela dit faudrait pas que Draco sorte avec l'autre gars, il est à harry attention ! Pour les Quizz c assez dur les jours de manque d'inspiration je t'avoue lol. Mais en tout cas bravo, tu as bien réussi et j'aime bien ton exemple en !

**Senko Yurima **

Lol ma « superbe culture » reste quand même limité à pas mal de conneries (à part cette semaine mais c'était le manque d'inspiration) si ça peut te rassure je ferais p-e un quizz cinéma 12C4 (dans une semaine ou 2, faut que je trouve un sujet).Pour la vengeance non la suite n'est pas évidente, je suis pas sur de suivre le film !

**Lyrinn**

Hey ! j'ai failli manquer ta reviews en parce qu'elle était sur le chapitre 1 alors que j'en suis au 4 ! Contente que ma fic te plaise en tout cas et j'espère que ça continuera !

**omi **

bah, l'idée m'est venue comme ça j'avais pas envie de faire une angst fic perso je prefe les trucs sympa et chou avec une happy end. ; en tout cas t'inquiètes je continue, j'arrête jamais une fic en cours !


	6. Une journée parfaite

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. bon d'accord, vous connaissez tous pretty woman ! lol**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : Ayant des partiels à la fin du mois je doute de pouvoir beaucoup updater ce mois-ci. J'aurais plus de temps à partir du 10 décembre donc essayer de ne pas trop vous impatientez si je n'ai pas le temps d'updater avant !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une journée parfaite**

La lumière du soleil vint frapper le visage encore endormi d'Harry, lui faisant douloureusement ouvrir un œil. Puis l'autre. Bien au chaud, il se sentait bien, mieux que d'habitude, à la fois reposé et apaisé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce fut lorsqu'il tenta de s'asseoir dans son lit qu'il se rappela du pourquoi.

Dans son lit, dormait un ange blond. Son corps pâle et fragile était pressé contre celui d'Harry et sa jambe était posée entre les siennes. Les yeux fermés il semblait si paisible, si doux, qu'on sourire vint inconsciemment traverser le visage d'Harry qui fut pris d'une soudaine envie de l'embrasser.

Il était étonné qu'une nuit puisse à ce point là bouleverser tout ce qu'il croyait ressentir. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser mais une chose était sur : il était réellement heureux que Draco soit là.

Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Avec douceur il déplaça la jambe de Draco et sortit du lit puis de la chambre. Ce mouvement réveilla Draco. Au début, il remua à peine mais en quelques minutes il fut bel et bien réveillé.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se trouvant dans une grande chambre qui n'était pas « la sienne ».La chambre d'Harry. Par un réflexe il chercha le corps du brun à ses côtés quand il fit une constation qui le glaça. Harry n'était pas là. Il était parti.

En un millième de secondes des milliards d'hypothèses lui vinrent à l'esprit. Tout du même style : il regrette, il m'a trouvé nul, il n'a rien ressenti cette nuit, il est parti travaillé, il m'a utilisé comme tous les autres. Au fur et à mesures de ses grandes théories il sentait son cœur s'accélérer douloureusement et se serrer dans la poitrine.

Pourquoi était-il si malheureux après tout ? C'était bien ce qu'il était non, une pute ! Pourtant un instant il avait espéré qu'Harry serait différent. Son cœur battait douloureusement contre ses côtés et il prit sa tête entre ses mains, désespéré et perdu.

C'est dans cet état que le trouva Harry quand il entra, un plateau de petit déjeuner dans les bras. Il déposa rapidement le plateau sur la table de nuit de Draco et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne supportait pas de voir un si bel ange dans cet état de désarroi. Il essaya donc de le réconforter

« Shhh.. shh, Dray.. qu'est-ce qui ce passe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Au son de la voix d'Harry ; Draco releva la tête brusquement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il sourit et son cœur se calma complètement lorsqu'il vit le plateau sur la table. Il se sentait si bête. Il aurait du avoir confiance en Harry

« Ce n'est rien »

« S'il te plait, Draco, dis moi. Tu regrettes c'est ça ? »

Draco attira Harry à lui et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Regardant le visage d'Harry il comprit bien qu'il ne le lâcherait pas sans explication.

« J'ai juste pensé.. j'ai cru que tu étais parti.» dit-il, sur un ton qui se voulait indifférent

« Oh... tu avais peur que je t'utilise c'est ça ? Tu n'as toujours pas confiance.. n'as-tu donc pas compris que je veux que tu sois toi ici, et seulement toi. Jamais je ne te verrais comme un gigolo, jamais je ne t'utiliserai. Et puis je ne regrette pas.. pas du tout »

Il câlina Draco quelques instants puis partagea le petit déjeuner. Draco croquait dans une tartine quand une question lui vint.

« Tu ne vas pas bosser aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. Un certain Draco m'a épuisé.. non, plus sérieusement on a des choses à faire aujourd'hui.. tu te souviens ? »

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent un instant avant que son visage ne s'éclaire subitement d'un grand sourire sadique digne de Salazar

« La salope.. je vais me venger. On va se venger ? » interrogea Draco comme un enfant en quête d'un nouveau jouet

Harry sourit, amusé « Oui.. je m'en occupe. Et on va te trouver de quoi t'habiller aussi. En attendant, tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre un bain et t'habiller, il est déjà presque l'heure du déjeuner ! »

« Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda Draco avec un faux air innocent

« On a pas le temps Dray ! »

« Justement Harry, si on se lave ensemble ça prendra moins de temps..et puis on fera que se laver, que va tu imaginer ! »

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels et accepta. Il alla fait couler un grand bain pendant que Draco finissait de bruncher.

Lorsque Draco sortit du lit, s'entoura les hanches d'une serviette et se rendit dans la salle de bain il tomba nez à nez avec le corps nu d'Harry, vaguement caché par une serviette autour de sa taille. Draco prit quelques secondes pour le détailler de la tête au pied sans aucune discrétion.

« Hum.. je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien t'observer hier.. mais tu es de plus en plus appétissant »

Draco eut à peine le temps d'esquisser le geste de détacher la serviette d'Harry en vue de le caresser que ce dernier l'avait soulevé sur son épaule et projeté dans l'énorme baignoire.

Draco sortit la tête de l'eau en toussant « CA VA PAS LA TETE »

Harry rit, entrant dans l'eau à son tour. « On se lave, c'est tout. »

Au bout d'une lutte sans merci ils réussirent finalement à prendre leur bain dans une relative tranquillité, comblée de caresses et de baisers.

Une heure plus tard,les deux étaient propres, habillés, et prêt à accomplir leur douce vengeance.

Ils se rendirent dans la boutique d'où Draco s'était fait jeté la dernière fois. Plusieurs vendeuses étaient présentes mais Draco et Harry prirent bien soin de choisir la même vendeuse que la dernière fois. Celle-ci, trop occupée à se regarder le nombril, ne reconnu même pas Draco. Par contre, elle reconnu très bien l'éclat doré de la carte Gold qui dépassait légèrement de la veste d'Harry.

Pendant 1h, Draco essaya des habits sous le regard amusé d'Harry. Il mettait de côté ce qui était susceptible de lui plaire et laissait en boule par terre le reste, sans aucun respect des affaires.

Lorsqu'il eut bien épuisé la vendeuse lui demandant toutes les deux minutes des tailles différentes, une autre couleur etc ils lui demandèrent d'aller chercher la patronne. Celle-ci, ne se méfiant pas, s'exécuta pendant que Draco se rhabillait.

Une executiv woman en tailleur parfaitement maquillée et habillée arriva avec un grand sourire hypocrite aux lèvres, suivit de la vendeuse en parfait petit toutou.

« Ces messieurs auraient-ils besoin de quelques chose ? » demanda –t-elle d'un ton doucereux

Harry s'approcha d'elle avec le même genre de sourire et, d'un ton identique, lui répondit.

« Vous voyez mon ami ici ? Il voulait refaire sa garde robe la semaine dernière, et il est venu ici. Bien entendu vos vendeuses ne sachant apparemment pas reconnaître la valeur des choses, l'ont mise dehors. Vous voyez ce tas là à droite ? » il désigna le tas (assez énorme) des affaires qui aurait pu plaire à Draco « Et bien c'est ce qu'il aurait pu acheter la semaine dernière si cette petite conne incompétente qui vous sert de vendeuse avait ravalé ses préjugés idiots. Alors maintenant, mon ami et moi allons visiter une VRAIE boutique et nous allons dépenser des fortunes. Au revoir »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il prit Draco par le bras et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant la patronne sans voix.

Draco se retourna vers la vendeuse avant de sortir et cria « Bien fait pour ta gueule pauvre conne j'espère que t'es payé à la commission » (ndla : et oui, qu'est ce qu'il peut être puéril parfois)

Harry et Draco se rendirent dans un autre magasin plus loin, une marque française très connue pour son raffinement et son style.

Draco essaya encore des nouvelles tenues, passant de l'ensemble du buisness man parfait à un pantalon de cuir et une chemise bordeaux assez serrée qui le rendait irrésistible.

Un instant, Draco se surprit à penser qu'il ne lui manquerais plus qu'une grande cape noire et argent comme celle qu'il avait du temps de la grandeur des Malfoys.

Si cette pensée le déprima quelques instants son sourire revint vite avec le zèle des vendeurs qui lui cirait les pompes et le chouchoutait plus encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Harry lui acheta tout ce qui lui plaisait, lui refaisant presque une garde robe complète avant de regarder sa montrer de décider qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

Harry appela un chauffeur qui vint les chercher devant le magasin. Harry parlait à Draco des gens qu'ils allaient rencontrer ce soir quand il sentit un poids sur soin épaule.

Il tourna la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage. Un air béat sur le visage, Draco venait de s'endormir.

* * *

TBC (voir note en haut de page)

**LA REPONSE AU DERNIER QUIZZ**: Et bien oui mes chers c'était bien les élections américaines ! Bravo pour ceux qui ont trouvés et désolée je vous ais un peu induit en erreur en disant « dans quelques semaines » mais c'est que le temps de poster le chapitre etc.. et puis j'avais pas réalisé que c'était si vite. Donc voilà, Bush a gagné...(pas de commentaire, on est pas sur une fic politique mais je n'en pense pas moins)

**LE NOUVEAU QUIZZ :** Bon .. j'avais dit quizz musical, alors on va faire comme ça : je vais vous donner deux extraits de chansons et il faudra les reconnaître (un facile, un plus dur mais pas trop, essayez de reconnaître le facile)

1- I sit and wait

Does an angel contemplate my fate

And do they know

The places where we go

When we're grey and old

2- These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

La semaine prochaine, quizz cinéma !!

RAR

**Enishi-Haru **

Merci, comme tu l'as peut-être remarqué je t'ai ajouté à mes contacts msn, mais depuis g pas eu bcp l'occasion de me connecter (trop de boulot), j'aurais peut-être le temps dans la semaine ! A propos, j'espère que ce chapitre te plait !

**Vif d'or **

T'as vu, je me suis améliorer pour le temps que je mets pour les lemon (un lemon en 5 chapitre c'est pas mal ! En plus ça sera sûrement pas le dernier lol). Sinon tu as raison c'était les élections américaines et mon erreur était du au délai entre l'écriture du quizz et la publication !! A part ça, juste pour le fun, cite moi des expressions française qui te font rire (pour voir si je les utilise de tmps en tmps ou pas) stp ! Merci et zouz.

**Syl2Sy **

Et oui, nous sommes toutes des perverses qui nous ignorons ! Sinon pour «De Mauvaise Foi » il faut que ça soit un HPDM, tu ne peux pas me faire ça a moi, grande fan des slash et encore plus des HPDM (enfin si tu peux le faire, tu as tout les droits mais ça serait tellement triste). M'enfin ne torture pas trop tes persos (ni tes lecteurs plizz lol).

**POH **

T'inquietes pas y aura d'autres lemons ! Sinon pour les langoustes c dans quel asterix déjà ? Parce que ça me dit gravement qqchose mais je sais pas quoi ! T'as vu cette fois mon chapitre est plus long (ok c'est tjrs un peu court mais j'fais ce que je peux)

**omi **

Non en fait c'était exprès que Draco soit dessus parce que justement c'est pour qu'Harry lui prouve qu'il ne le prend pas pour une pute, qu'il ne veut pas le dominer au sens physique. Sinon pour les sentiments pour l'instants c'est confus, ils ne pensent pas s'aimer, Harry ressent de l'affection pour Draco et vice versa, pour l'instant c'est out (enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensent.. niark)

**Rony Dany **

Lol oui moi aussi je suis impatiente à l'idée d'écrire et d'avoir des reviews mais malheureusement la fac passe avant tout (surtout que c'est troooop dur !). Sinon le chapitre 6 c'était un erreur, mea culpa, pardon, desolée j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop !

**Oxaline **

Ouais ben il a quand même fini par arriver à ses fins, même si le coup de la serviette était un peu trop gros pour être honnête lol ! D'un autre côté j'pense qu'en général ça peut marcher (cela dit, je n'ai jamais essayé lol). Merci beaucoup je suis très contente que mon lemon (ainsi que le chapitre entier) t'ai plu. Au niveau sentiment le chapitre 6 est un peu moins développé mais ça avancera avec la suite !

**luffynette **

Merci de m'avoir prévenu je sais pas trop ce que j'ai fais, une fausse manipulation apparemment mais bon problème résolu maintenant c'est le vrai chapitre 6 ! Contente que les premiers chapitres t'ais plu en tout cas !

**gaelle griffondor **

Bien joué pour le quizz ;)

**galouz **

En fait, j'alterne la douceur et les disputes, mais bon je t'avouerais que ça risque d'être une... happy end (je t'ai fait peur hein !) alors bon Dray sera cajolé et aimé normalement (si je change pas d'avis).

Sinon pour Bush c'est surtout le reste du monde qu'ils ont mis dans la merde, c'est pas eux qui vont se prendre des bombes sur la gueules (quoique ils n'auront plus aucun droits genre avortement vu que bush est supra conservateur et n'aime pas trop ce genre de libertés donc c pas cool non pour eux).

Si t'avais fait mourir Dray dans onirique lemon j'crois que je t'aurais tué de mes propres main. Je ferais p-e une death fic un jour mais faudrait que je sois déprimée, or je suis très heureuse (je vais pas me plaindre).

J'ai hate de voir ta snarry quand tu auras le temps !

A propos si tu es en France american history X est en vente à prix réduit (genre 9€ ) dans le grand magasin qui vend des livres, dvd et musique etc (je ne dois pas p-e dire de marques mais bon c'est la Fn.ac lol)

**morgian **

Contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimes tjrs !

**Quiproquo **

Bah c'est pas grave il vaut mieux une reviews longue (et qui m'a fait très plaisir) sur un chapitre que pas de reviews du tout ! Par contre je suis désolée pour la fausse joie des deux chapitres, c'était en fait un erreur de manipulation !

Sinon Draco savait que Potter le trouvait pas trop mal de loin mais il voulait vérifier son charme en tant que Draco sur Harry pas en temps que mec ordinaire.

Sinon ben je n'avais pas de « notification list » (ya un moyen d'en faire une ?) mais je veux bien essayer de te prévenir, mais par contre pourquoi ne me mets tu pas dans tes author alert, ça serait plus simple (et puis comme je ne fait qu'une fic à la fois ça ne te préviendrais pas pour autre chose)

**chris52 **

M-D-R !!!!! Trop fort ton petit délire skyzo avec Drago lol. Et puis je suis d'accord il est méchant Dray, moi aussi je le veux pour moi, moi aussi 12C4 je passerais ma frustration sur un deathfic (pas tout suite vous affolez pas tous les deux lol)

Desolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre la suite d'ailleurs mais j'ai eu over trop de boulot et là je risque de pas updater avant le 10 décembre (pas sur mais y a un risque)

**Sev Snape **

Merci je suis ravie que tu trouves mes idées bien, et je trouve que pour le comportement de harry je reste dans la logique gryffondor (j'avoue que par contre mon Dray est assez OOC mais circonstances obligent..).

Sinon je te rassure, cette fic elle aura une suite et une fin, je ne commence jamais un fic si je n'ai pas déjà le plan détaillé en tête donc je risque pas de l'arrêter en cours ! Pour le mariage etc je ne sais pas, on verra, c'est pas encore envisagé mais peut-être (dans une séquelle ?)

**maya **

Bravo pour la réponse au quizz et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. J'ai reussi à trouver un quizz pour cette semaine mais j'ai noté ton adresse quand même parce que je ne serais pas contre ton aide si j'ai a nouveau une panne d'inspiration ! Zouz.

**sabriell **

Lol j'aime bien ton expression « tripante » lol, enfin bon tant mieux si ça te plait. .Pour la suite je ferais ce que je peux mais là j'ai des partiels donc bon..Sinon pour le quizz tu avais raison c'était bien ça (a propos de canal tu regarde les guignols ? j'ai failli faire un quizz là-dessus mais j'avais pas d'inspiration et c injuste pour les canadiens qui n'ont pas canal !).

Zouzous (et vive les ramens, militions pour la baisse des sushi dans les resto jap –m'enfin pas trop j'm bien les sushis aussi !!-)

**tolkiane **

Bah c pareil, murphy et tartine. Par contre si tu tapes « loi de murphy » dans google (en cherchant dans la catégorie Web) tu tombes en 1er lien sur un site qui me fait trop marrer qui parle que de ça et des tonnes de variantes lol.

Bon, a part ce petit délire, je suis contente que mon lemon t'ais plu, je suis pas très expérimentée en lemon (ct le 2e que je faisais de toute ma vie lol)

**Minerve **

Nan nan n'importe quoi j'ai pas dit que Harry aimait Dray (niark) ne saute pas au conclusions s'il te plait on en est pas du tout encore là. Sinon je suis désolée il y aura encore 1 ou 2 lemons mais bon pas dans ce chapitre là je te rassure lol. A part ça j'ai encore croisés des tas de bo blonds en amphi itou (dont un cT le portrait de Lucius en jeune, un truc de ouf !!) cela dit en général je kiff les bruns. Que penses tu de ma vengeance sur la vendeuse ? lol

**Lalouve **

Lol, 25 ans c l'age que je trouvais bien pour faire un enfant (en fait ça permet de l'avoir avant d'avoir un réelle carrière donc on prend moins le risque de perdre sa clientèle etc et puis après on a encore assez la pêche pour en profiter quand ils sont grands). Sinon c'était bien les élections aux USA (pourquoi tu pensais que c'était pas ça, ais-je l'air aussi superficielle ? lol). Sinon pour la télé je pense que (a part peut être en Irak...) la plupart des chaînes du monde parlait beaucoup de ça (et vu que tu parles français tu es soit canadienne soit française et dans les 2 cas je pense que le débat était très présent)

**Heera **

Harry respecte Dray bien sur, c'est normal c'est un gryffondor (un jour je ferias une fic dark Harry avec son côté serpentard je pense.. mais bon pour l'instant je reste en focus sur ma ptite fic lol). C'est vrai qu'ils sont kawai (j'adddore cette expression lol). Sinon Bravo pour le quizz et désolée pour le résultat des élections (d'ailleurs j'étais d'accord avec toi sur tout les points mais bon.. c'était pas à nous de choisir malheureusement). Zouz.

**onarluca **

Walla walla, ma petite suite. Par contre faut bien en profiter de celle là parce que je pense que j'aurais des problèmes pour updater la suite, je risque de prendre un peu de temps. Sinon je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours et j'espère que le chapitre 6 reçevra la même appréciation lol. Gros zouz.


	7. Le grand soir

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. bon d'accord, vous connaissez tous pretty woman ! lol**

**Note : Gomen nasai j'ai mis 3x plus de temps que prévu mais j'avais (et j'ai encore jusqu'à février) des partiels !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le grand soir **

Harry sortit silencieusement de la voiture. Draco dormait toujours, autour d'un monceau incroyable de paquets et d'affaires qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Il passa sur le côté de la voiture, ouvrit la porte de Draco, le prit dans ses bras et le porta comme une jeune mariée à l'intérieur de la maison, faisant signe au chauffeur de rentrer tous les sacs..

Délicatement il le porta jusqu'à son lit où il le posa avec douceur. D'un geste inconscient il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui embrassa le front avant de sortir.

Une fois hors de la chambre il vérifia sa montre : 16h. Le dîner était à 20h, Draco avait donc tout à fait le temps de dormir à son aise après s'être épuisé dans les boutiques.

A cette pensée Harry sourit. Draco faisant les boutiques c'était quelque chose. Et il était tellement plus beau, plein de classe, habillé ainsi. Mais Harry avait bien vu ce qui était passé sur le visage de Malfoy en quelques secondes : le regret. Le regret du temps où le monde magique ne les avait pas fait fuir. Draco avait fui sous la haine, Harry sous le trop plein de célébrité.

Sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses pensées Harry se dirigea vers l'aile droite, vers LA pièce. Murmurant un sort il déverrouilla la porte et entra.

Devant lui se trouvait deux portes. Deux côtés. Une porte noire, une dorée. Le côté sombre et la lumière. Il lança un soupir en regardant vers la porte noire. Il n'allait pas y entrer. Pas cette fois. Il avait passé trop de temps à se morfondre sur ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce.

Avec un soupir mi-résigné mi-nostalgique il pourra la porte dorée. A l'intérieur, tout ressemblait plus ou moins à un sanctuaire. Sous une petite cloche de verre sur le côté, il y avait la baguette d'Harry. Et dans cette pièce tout ses objets magique. Son vif d'or, son balai, sa cape d'invisibilité et bien d'autre. Tout ce qu'il avait quitté, tout ce qu'il cherchait à oublier.. jusqu'à l'arrivée de Draco.

En un mouvement son regard tomba sur les murs. Les photos. Celle de ceux qui vivaient encore. Les autres étaient dans l'autre pièce, la pièce de la mort où trônait tout ce qui lui rappelait la guerre et Voldemort. Mais ici ce n'était que bonheur et calme, ici c'était le Poudlard qu'il regrettait d'avoir quitter.

Puis il s'approcha vers le fond de la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec quelque chose. Des photos. Bien sur, il y en avait plein d'autres sur les murs, les photos de Ron et Hermione, d'Harry chez les Wesley, presque des photos de famille.

Mais cet album là il l'avait oublié. Occulté peut être. Entre quelque photos de lui banales comme celle du mur se trouvaient des photos de personnes moins « conventionnelles ». Les photos de Sirius et Remus, quelques photos de Severus, qu'il appréciait bien malgré tout. Et surtout, un nombre assez impressionnant de photos de Draco.

Draco sur son balai, Draco et son masque de froideur, Draco en train de faire du patin à glace sur le lac gelé, une nuit d'hiver lors de sa 7e année. Un sourire vint sur son visage. Il se rappelait. A la fin de la 7e année il avait cessé de ressentir de la haine pour le sang-pur. Il avait commencé à se sentir attiré par lui, à comprendre qu'il préférait les garçons. Surtout les blonds serpentard à la langue bien pendue. Mais il avait mis tout ça de côté. Avec Voldemort pas le temps de chercher l'amour ni quoi que ça soit d'autre. Et après il avait préféré partir loin de se monde qu'il ne supportait plus.

« Alors c'était ça que tu cachais ici ? »

La voix suave et encore ensommeillée le fit sursauter

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas mettre les pieds ici » répondit Harry, d'un ton plus las qu'en colère

« Faux. Tu m'as dit, enfin plutôt hurler, de ne pas toucher à la porte. Or je ne l'ais pas touché, elle était ouverte »

Harry soupira, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « saleté de serpentard avec leurs excuses à la con'

« De toute façon, je te cherchais Harry. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il est 17h30.. il faudrait peut être te préparer »

17h30 ? ça faisait donc une heure qu'Harry était plongé dans ses photos sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Oui tu as raison. Je vais prendre une douche et me préparer, j'aurais le temps de « m'amuser » plus tard »

« Dis, on va dîner où... ? »

« Hum je ne sais pas, sûrement un restaurant raffiné je suppose, français peut-être. Ou italien. Je crois que les Ashcroft ont des racines italiennes »

« Hum. Tu sais, tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi dans la rue. Au moins, je sais me tenir à table, je ne ferais pas d'erreur de fourchettes » ajouta-t'il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry blêmit en deux secondes sous le regard interrogatif de Draco. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Rougissant humblement il murmura quelque chose

« Quoi ? Tu peux répéter je n'ai pas entendu »

« Je n'ai jamais mangé avec un client.. je ne sais pas me tenir dans un grand restaurant »

Draco le regarda, retenant son sourire au maximum pour ne pas vexer Harry. Puis, voyant son air contrit et désespéré il ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Vexé Harry se leva, tourna le dos et s'apprêta à sortir quand Draco, encore hilare, le retint par la manche.

« Non, non ne pars pas, je suis désolé, c'était tellement…inattendu ! »

Draco tira Harry jusqu'à la salle à manger et mit la table, en mettant un maximum de couvert, le maximum qu'il pourrait y avoir dans le plus chic des restaurant.

Cela mit une heure à Draco pour qu'Harry se souvienne de tout. Et encore, il devait compter les dents. Mais Draco et lui avait mis au point un petit système de signe avec les mains au cas où Harry serait vraiment perdu.

Il fut bientôt 19h et c'est Harry et Draco filèrent en trombe dans leurs chambres respectives pour être fin prêt à l'heure dite.

Harry s'habilla normalement, en complet, comme le PDG qu'il se devait d'être. Cependant rien ne l'avait préparé à devoir affronter un si beau Draco.

Dans un pantalon assez serré noir, il avait passé une chemise bleue foncée faisant ressortir ses yeux gris bleus, et une veste noire. Il était à la fois assez attirant pour qu'Harry ait envie de le prendre immédiatement sur le canapé et assez classe pour sortir à un dîner d'affaire. Un vrai aristocrate dans toute sa grandeur.

D'une démarche féline alléchante Draco se rapprocha d'Harry « Tu es prêt ? » dit-il, soudainement beaucoup trop près au goût d'Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, retenant un gémissement en sentant ce magnifique corps collé à lui. Il se concentra sur autre chose pour calmer son érection qui commençait à monter. Serverus et Dumbledore. Radical.

« Stop Dray. On doit aller dîner, à un dîner très important pour moi tu sais. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller prendre une douche froide. Allez, viens, le chauffeur nous attends et nous devons être au restaurant dans 15 minutes ! »

Draco reprit son sérieux et monta dans la voiture. Le trajet durait justement 15 minutes. Il devait se tenir pendant ce temps, malgré la présence de son fantasme sur pattes. Il décidé donc d'engager la conversation sur un ton « neutre »

« Ces photos.. dans la salle.. tu les avais prises pourquoi ? »

Harry rougit, apparemment mal à l'aise, avant de répondre.

« En réalité, je ne sais pas réellement à l'époque pourquoi je les ais prises. Mais j'ai réalisé beaucoup de choses grâce à elles.. comme mon attirance pour toi. »

« Tu sais, cette photo sur la glace, la nuit. J'étais sorti parce que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Je pensais à toi. J'étais un peu perdu, attiré et effrayé. »

Un silence plus ou moins gêné pris place à la suite de la phrase de Draco avant qu'il ajoute

« Tu sais, peut être que si tu avais proposé à l'époque »

« Je n'aurais pas proposé. Il y avait mes amis, indéniablement anti serpentards, il y avait Voldemort que je devais vaincre .. et après j'ai du m'en aller ».

« Je crois que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi » dit Draco avant d'ajouter très très bas « je crois que je pourrais encore ».

Mais Harry ne releva pas. N'ajouta rien. Draco savait qu'il avait très bien entendu la fin de sa phrase. Alors il tourna la tête vers la vitre, regardant le paysage de la ville défiler.

Harry ne l'aimait pas. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Pourquoi cette nouvelle lui faisait-elle tellement de mal ? Il ressentait comme un froid lui serrer la poitrine mais il ne montra rien. Se fixant sur le but de cette soirée il colla un masque aristocratique sur son visage. Pas trop hautain, juste ce qu'il fallait. Il était expert en l'art des masques.

Le chauffeur vint lui ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Il sortit d'une façon royale. Il était fier de lui. De sa manière d'avoir autant de classe sans être méprisant (du moins quant il le voulait). Il se savait beau et si Harry ne l'aimait pas il lui montrerait que les autres pouvaient tomber sous son charme.

Ils s'assirent à une table, leurs « invités » n'étant pas encore arrivés. Harry avait la tête baissée. Il avait bien compris les implications de la phrase susurrée de Draco. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. A la fin des deux semaines il devrait régler des affaires à l'étranger. Prendre l'avion, aller ailleurs pour il ne savait combien de temps. Il n'avait pas le temps de construire quoique ce soit. Il ne voulait pas d'amour ni d'amoureux dans sa vie.

Draco lui avait les yeux fixés sur l'aquarium à sa gauche. Il ne regardait pas Harry qui était pourtant juste en face de lui. Il détestait ce genre de situation. Il suivait des yeux les mouvements répétitifs des poissons, retenant un bâillement d'ennui.

Soudain Harry se leva, un grand sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Draco plaça son masque et se leva en se retournant, avec un sourire identique.

Devant lui se trouvait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, assez bel homme, et sa fille, qui semblait avoir dans les 22 ans. Elle était jolie, dans une robe de cocktail verte foncée, de la couleur de ses yeux. Ses cheveux bruns et ondulés tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules quasi dénudées. Elle portait quelques bijoux fins qui la mettaient assez en valeur. Si Draco n'était pas complètement homosexuel et complètement attiré par Harry, il aurait pu tomber sous son charme. Mais Harry ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas bi.. et c'était un très bon acteur.

Draco s'avança et serra la main du père avant de faire un baise main à sa fille, avec douceur, lui lançant un regard séducteur qui la fit rougir.

Il sourit intérieurement. Elle serait facile à courtiser, cette jeune fleur rougissante. Son esprit de jeune serpentard lui revenait. Ce soir, il serait irrésistible.

* * *

TBC

**QUESTION :** Je ne sais pas si je décrirais le dîner en détail au prochain chapitre, peut être pas, j'hésite à tout faire, ne marquer que les « conséquences » ou bien à faire que quelques flash back, qu'en pensez vous ?

**LA REPONSE AU DERNIER QUIZZ**: Et bien c'était bien ANGEL de ROBBIE WILLIAMS pour le 1er extrait et MY IMMORTAL d'evanescence pour le 2e !

**LE NOUVEAU QUIZZ :** Bon, pas facile, seulement pour les fans des mêmes films que moi (désolée pour les autres). Vous pouvez ne répondre qu'à une seule des deux questions. Comme d'habitude, la seule récompense est mes sincères félicitations (ou alors peut-être si quelqu'un arrive à me donner toutes les réponses aux 2 qt° mais c'est même pas sur, dépendra de ma motivation).

- Quel est le nom (nom prénom surnom) de la femme que La Mariée tue en 1er dans Kill Bill (et le prénom de sa fille aussi svp)

- Comment s'appelle la souris dans le livre « la ligne verte » de Stephen King (nom donné par Delacroix) ? Comment les gardiens la nomment-t'ils ?

* * *

**RAR (ps : j'espère n'oublier personne mais si ça arrive je suis désolée et prévenez moi !)**

**Lululle**

Desolée j'ai mis un peu de temps, même plus que ce que j'avais prévu mais même maintenant, alors que c'est les vacances, j'ai trop trop de travail ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plait même s'il se passe pas énormément de chose !

**Namasta **

Y sont mignons hein, nos p'tits protagonistes ! Mais tu vas voir c'est loin d'être fini ! Et je vais sûrement refaire des scène kwaii comme on aime tous !

**Oxaline **

Hum, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé me défouler sur cette vendeuse lol ! C'était pas encore très très méchant mais je trouve que c'est déjà prie que dans le vrai pretty woman ou elle ne fait que la vanner ! Merci pour ton encouragement pour mes partiels, malheureusement j'en ai encore fin janvier ! Et bravo pour my immortal c'était bien trouvé, l'autre c'est angel (j'adooore cette chanson, vive robbie lol)

**Quiproquo **

Desolée, je sais que j'ai mis du temps à updater mais j'avais prévenu en début de chapitre 6 !

A propos de « quiproquo » j'aime bien ton pseudo, c'est bien trouvé je trouve. Enfin, bref, sinon je te rassure entre Dray et Harry ça risque d'être pas mal le jeu du chat et de la souris (entre deux lemons lol) pendant pas mal de temps !

**rubymoon **

Bon, le quizz est fini mais bon il y en a d'autres encore si tu veux jouer maintenant, sinon pour ta réponse s'était bien palace bravo !

**Fliflou**

Merci, je suis contente que tu trouve ça kawaii, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Lexy-Kun **

Sorry sorry ce chapitre est moins kawaii que les précédents mais je te rassure d'ici la fin j'envisage de mettre bcp de kawaitude ! A propos des USA j'ai rencontré un américain à une fête la semaine dernière et j'ai abordé « le sujet qui tue » (les élections) et il m'a plus ou moins dit que pas mal d'américains pensaient que Bush et Kerry même combat donc..

Enfin sinon bravo pour la 1ere chanson,c'est bien trouvé !

**gaelle griffondor **

Merci beaucoup, tu es l'une des personnes qui m'est le plus fidèle, ça fait plaisir ! Et alors cette fois, le quiz t'inspire ou pas ?

**POH **

Ahhh presque, c'est dommage c'était pas « going under » mais my immortal.. cependant je crois (si je me souviens bien) que tu es l'une des seule personne à avoir presque trouvé les 2 donc voilà, je te donne le 2e trophée virtuel pour ce quiz (malheureusement il y a quand même une personne qui a trouvé les deux en entier) ! Enfin, sinon, passons aux choses serieuses : ton avis pour ce chapitre ?

**alinemcb54**

Je suis ravie de savoir que ça te plait ! Désolée pour les chansons en anglais, j'aurais du peut être en choisir en français mais j'aime tellement les paroles de ces deux là…

**Melusine2**

Désolée de la durée du suspens (j'espère que tu n'a pas abandonné l'idée de me lire malgré le temps que j'ai mis à updater !). Sinon bravo, ct bien « my immortal »

**chris52 **

Lol tu me fera toujours marrer toi, avec tes p'tits trip Draco Harry (j'hésitait à en faire en fin de fic mais ça retarderait encore plus l'update alors bon..:/)

Sinon, Draco, Harry, le lemon ne dépend que de vous.. enfin p-e un peu de moi aussi.. mais moi je pense que vous allez peut être finir encore dans un lit au moins une fois, voire deux…

Rassurés ?

**Vif d'or **

Bah moi pour des expressions québécoises j'aime bien « pas personne » ou bien certains mots qui veulent pas dire la même chose (du style gosses ou bien branler..lol). Hum sinon (je crois que c'est québécois) « la débarbouillette » est pas mal non plus lol.

C'est vrai que « rouler une pelle » (on dit aussi rouler un patin..lol) est assez imagé comme expressions mais c'est plutôt un langage de jeune, les adultes ne disent pas trop ça, c'est pas très élégant disont lol (ni érotique d'ailleurs lol). En fait on dit plutôt embrasser. Si tu n'avais pas compris ce que ça voulait dire tu aurais pensé quoi ?Ah oui et à propos :le chapitre ?

**crazysnape **

Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreux encouragements ! Je pense que je vais essayer de faire un Draco un peu plus serpentard dans le prochain chapitre, mais je sais pas, je verrais au moment où je l'écrirais ! lol

**Farahon **

Bah en fait je sais même pas si je vais écrire le dîner.. mais t'inquiètes pas il va sûrement se passer des choses intéressantes, j'ai encore plein d'idées en tête !

**BellaPotter **

WE 'VE GOT A WINNER ! Bravo tu es la seule a avoir trouvé les deux chansons. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment très dur mais surtout quand on est fan, pour les autres c'est moins facile !

Moi aussi je trouve ça marrant de faire des quizz, et ça à l'air de plaire alors je vais continuer !

**maya **

Oulà là, toi t'aimes bien les textos non ? Parce que moi, même si j'utilise pas mal les textos, j'au eu du mal à déchiffrer lol. Sinon pour le quizz comme tu as vu ça va pour l'instant, donc walla ! Sinon comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre ?

**Sev Snape **

Lol moi aussi je vois bien la patronne.. m'enfin bon cependant j'oserais JAMAIS faire une chose pareille ! Je me dépêche, ben oui m'enfin je fais ce que je peux quand même, j'ai des partiels nan mais ! lol

**lyna **

Ah oui je sais que je ne suis pas assez sadique mais bon j'ai pas vraiment eu d'autres idées (et c'est quand même moins sadique que ce que fait la fille dans le vrai pretty woman).

Enfin voilà, j'ai enfin pu mettre la suite donc j'espère qu'elle te plait !

**Ddy**

Ouah dis moi c'est de la reviews ça ! de taille si je puis dire ! lol ! Sinon Dray n'a pas vraiment à draguer samantha, normalement il doit juste « l'occuper » mais bon, je crois qu'il a quand même assez envie de jouer et donc que oui, il va la draguer. Et quand à la réaction de Ryry… tu verras bien ! lol.

Sinon moi aussi j'adorais pretty woman étant petite (et tout les films genre idiots et romantiques lol). Si tu te souviens pas du film tu devrais l'acheter, il s'achète en DVD dans certaines surfaces (en France notamment si tu es en France) pour pas très cher (genre 12₠max)

**Sefadora Firewood **

Et oui, décembre déjà.. desolée pour le temps ! M'enfin oui t'as raison bien fait pour la salle vendeuse ! Et sinon pour les élections, comme dirait un certain écrivain « what is done, cannot be undone »

**galouz **

Lol ouais t'as vu ça mes superbes techniques de camouflages (super inutiles si on à le droit de dire des marques mais je sais pas ..). Sinon comme toi, je suis en vacances depuis hier seulement (saleté de fac bis) et je pars à Venise demain ;-). Sinon si tu avais tué Dray dans OL je t'aurais 1) massacré 2) fait un horrible OS deathfic pour me venger (ce que je ferais surement un jour mais pour l'instant j'ia pas d'inspiration). Moi ce que j'aime c'est les trucs Happy end avec juste une pointe de tristesse à un moment mais qui s'arrange après, sinon ça me fait trop pleurer ! Et sinon, comment as-tu trouver ce chapitre (non non, je ne suis pas vénale du tout lol)

**Lalouve **

Ah tu es encore enceinte ? Dis donc tu tiens la route toi ! En tout cas toutes mes félicitations mais tu vas être complètement crevée non ? Ton deuxième bébé tu sais déjà si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Tu comptes l'appeler comment ? Désolée pour mon chapitre qui t'a laissé sur ta faim gargantuesque (lol) mais les exams ont faim de moi apparemment donc..lol.

Est-ce que tu trouves celui là moins court ? Il te plait ?

**Minerve **

Original le pseudo de « bo-gosse-chouchou-de-bcp-de-monde » , je préfère Dray tout simple lol. Mais c'est vrai qu'il mérite presque un culte.

Et puis sinon j'ai pas dit que Harry n'aimait pas Dray, j'ai dit qu'on en était pas encore là. C'est pas le moment des déclarations d'amour lol !

Enfin bon si tu aimes les lemons tant mieux, vu que j'en ferais p-e un dans 2-3 chapitre (pas sur) et un à la fin (sur)

**onarluca **

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! ça va bien ? Je trouve que tu as raison exams d'abord et fic après mais bon un peu de fic quand même parce qui sinon ça aurait reporté mon update à fin janvier (vive la fac !). Alors qu'en penses tu de ce p 'tit chap ?


	8. JOYEUSES FETES

Ah oui et à propos :

**JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNES FETES A TOUS**

Essayez de tenir vos bonnes résolutions (j'en fais chaque année, je les ais jamais tenues...lol)

Draco : Ah oui et puis moi aussi je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël..

Harry : Et pleins de cadeaux

Draco : A propos de cadeaux tu as prévu quelque chose pour moi ?

Harry _rougissant_ : On verra... je vais négocier ça avec l'auteur..

Draco : OUAIS COOL j'vais peut être avoir un ptit lemon alors ?

Aerials : On verra.. peut être d'ici quelques chapitres si t'es gentil


	9. Diner et jalousie

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. bon d'accord, vous connaissez tous pretty woman ! lol**

**Note : Ahhhhhhhhrrrg je suis encore en retard, c'est pas possible j'ai trop de boulot !! je suis désolée, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Dîner et jalousie**

Harry n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis 10 minutes et Draco jubilait. Il avait repris toute la confiance en lui qu'il avait lorsque ces parents faisaient des grands dîners. Comme au bon vieux temps, il menait la conversation et tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, surtout Samantha.

Draco utilisait de toute sa ruse pour la faire tomber sous son charme discrètement et pour faire enrager Harry. Il avait « malencontreusement » effleuré sa main sur la table et elle riait de bon cœur à toutes ses blagues. Si une femme qui rit est à moitié conquise, celle-ci était complètement mure.

Harry détourna la tête, exaspéré. Il se décida pour une stratégie : ignorer Draco et profiter du contentement de la fille pour prendre le père dans ses filets, ce qui n'était pas très facile étant donné qu'il devait « convaincre » Ashcroft de partir à la retraite, de nommer Harry en tant que PDG à sa place pour que celui-ci puisse dénaturer avec enthousiasme son entreprise.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de négociations, Anthony Ashcroft commença a fatiguer. Ils payèrent l'addition et se levèrent dans un bel ensemble.

« Monsieur Ashcroft, ravi d'avoir pu dîner avec vous. J'espère que nous auront l'occasion de reparler de notre .. affaire.. » dit Harry, en serrant la main du père.

« Bien sur mon petit, bien sur.. Vous et votre ami m'êtes sympathique et je commence à croire que votre solution serait plus bénéfique pour mes employés. Je me fatigue tellement vite vous savez.. Mais j'ai crée cette entreprise par moi-même. J'y tiens vous savez »

Harry sourit en hochant la tête. Il fit la bise à Samantha pendant que Draco saluait le vieil homme.

Puis Draco s'approcha de Samantha et déposa une légère bise sur sa joue, très près de ses lèvres. Celle-ci rougit furieusement et lui parla d'une voix timide.

« J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez un dîner de libre ou quelque chose comme ça.. » elle lui fit un clin d'œil discret et lui glissa un numéro de téléphone dans la main.

Harry ne dit pas un mot de tout le chemin du retour. Il était glacial. Cette petite pouffiasse draguait son Draco. Pire, il se laissait faire ! Pour un peu il l'aurait ramené à la maison. Il était sur que Draco lui avait fait du pied pendant toute la soirée !

Draco ruminait dans son coin. Certes, il avait fait ruminer Harry comme prévu et Samantha était prêté à tomber à ses pieds. Et après ? Il savait très bien qui il voulait réellement. C'était l'amour du survivant qu'il voulait, pas celui d'une jeune héritière guindée. Il fallait qu'Harry réagisse c'était nécessaire.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre, toujours sans un mot, Draco décida de se lancer

« Tu pourrais être plus reconnaissant quand même, tu m'ignores pendant 30 minutes alors que j'ai passé tout un dîner à faire la potiche. C'est pas parce que tu me paie que tu peux te permettre de me traiter comme ça » dit-il, sur un ton glacial.

Harry se retourna apparemment fou de rage.

« RECONNAISSANT ? AH MAIS OUI, JE TE SUIS SUPER RECONNAISSANT D'AVOIR JOUER L'APPOLLON TOUTE LA SOIREE. Quoique ça n'avait pas l'air trop dur pour toi. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est ce que TU m'a demandé. J'était censé occuper Sam »

« SAM ? Tu l'appelles sam maintenant ? Pourquoi pas sami-chou pendant qu'on y est ? Oui je t'avais demandé de lui parler, pas de lui faire de l'œil pendant toute la soirée » dit Harry, la voix sifflante, alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de Draco qui commençait à penser qu'il aurait peut être mieux fait de se taire. Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Et il éclata de rire.

« Mon dieu, mais tu es jaloux. Le grand Harry Potter est jaloux d'une jeune héritier »

« JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX »

« Ah bon ? Alors en quoi ça te gène que je drague quiconque ? De toute façon, je suis gigolo à l'origine, ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière personne que je draguerais ! »

« ARRETES CA » cria Harry, un ton dangereux dans la voix. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça, surtout pas.

Harry saisit Draco par le col de la chemise. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, dans l'attente d'un coup de poing. Mais rien ne vint. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il s'aperçu qu'Harry l'avait traîner jusqu'au 1er étage. Son estomac se serra, se demandant ce qui allait encore lui arriver.

Harry ouvrit une porte et balança avec rudesse Draco sur le lit de sa chambre. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir il était à califourchon sur lui et lui avait arraché sa belle chemise toute neuve.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que de pousser un gémissement quand la bouche de Harry vint brusquement prendre la sienne, meurtrissant ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de colère et de passion.

Il dezippait le pantalon de Draco tout en l'embrassant dans le cou pendant que celui-ci gémissait, noyé par les sensations.

Il retint un cri quand Harry commença à faire de rapide mouvement de vas et viens sur son sexe.

« Tu es à MOI, et à MOI seulement tu entends ? »

Voyant que Draco ne répondait pas, trop occupé à gémir, Harry cessa son mouvement et attrapa violement les mains de Draco.

Il frotta avec lenteur son pantalon sur la verge de plus en plus dure de Draco.

« Dis que tu m'appartiens » susurra t'il à Draco qui continua à gémir

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse il arrêta tout mouvement

« DIS LE »

« Oh putain Harry oui je t'appartiens, je suis tout à toi, je t'en supplie, baise moi ! » répondit Draco qui était sur le point d'exploser.

Harry se déshabilla aussi vite que possible et entra immédiatement en Draco. Dès qu'il vit que Draco c'était habitué à sa présence il se mit à le pilonner avec force pendant que celui-ci, accroché avec force au cou d'Harry, pleurait presque d'extase.

Harry profita du fait que sa tête soit penchée vers l'arrière pour prendre son cou entre ses lèvres et faire un énorme suçon sur cette peau pâle et douce, le marquant comme sien.

« Je n'appartient qu'à toi, je n'aime que toi, je n'aimerais que toi pour toujours » criait presque Draco alors qu'Harry le prenait toujours avec force et passion.

Ils jouirent dans un parfait accord, criant leurs noms. Draco, épuisé, s'endormit vite dans les bras d'Harry.

Lorsqu'Harry fut sur que Draco fut endormi il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et chuchota quelque chose

« Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime depuis toujours et pour toujours ».

Oo….. Le lendemain….oO

Harry fut réveillé le 1er. Il passa quelques secondes à admirer Draco. Sa peau pale avait bleui à certains endroit, Harry n'avait pas été très doux et Draco marquait vite. Le suçon de la veille était énorme et d'une couleur rouge et bleue tout à fait reconnaissable. Harry se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir à ce point marqué Draco. Mais il n'avait tellement pas supporté de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre.. Son Draco.. son amour.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le droit ? Et Draco l'aimait-il vraiment ? Comment faire la différence entre des paroles en l'air, pour satisfaire un client, et une vraie déclaration d'amour ? S'il l'aimait vraiment, que devait-il faire ? La fin des deux semaines arrivait à grand pas.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra un instant à cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas que Draco se prostitue. Plus jamais. Quitte à l'entretenir toute sa vie.

« A quoi tu penses ? » La voix ensommeillée de Draco fit sursauter Harry.

« A rien » il se retourna et sourit à Draco. « je suis désolé pour hier.. je n'ai pas été très attentionné »

Draco ricana « J'ai connu pire ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis nous étions consentants que je sache » fit il, faisant un clin d'œil à Draco.

« Je dois vraiment aller travailler, je suis désolé, sinon mon affaire va couler, mes associés sont totalement perdus sans moi » dit-il, ironiquement pendant qu'il s'habillait « il y a a manger dans le frigo si tu as faim. Il y a un double des clés sur le porte-clés à côté de la porte si tu as envie de sortir »

« D'accord, bonne journée Harry »

« Il y a la piscine aussi, ou tu peux retourner faire des courses, ou bien lire… »

« Oui, oui c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis un grand garçon..ne culpabilise pas et va bosser ! »

Harry sourit, et sortit de la chambre. 3 secondes plus tard il rerentra, embrassa Draco langoureusement et reparti aussi vite, laissant le pauvre Draco sans voix, bêtement heureux.

TBC…

* * *

**QUESTION IMPORTANTE : **Est-ce que vous voulez un MPreg (c'est-à-dire quand un homme est enceint) vers la fin ?

**LA REPONSE AU DERNIER QUIZZ**:

1er question la réponse était (si on voulais faire très complet) :

nom d'emprunt : Jeanne Bell

vrai nom : Vernita Green

Nom de code : Vipère Cuivrée

Le nom de sa fille : Nikki diminutif de Nikkia

Le mari de Jeanne Bell s'appelle Lawrence Bell et ils vivent à Pasadena en Californie.

Bravo a QUIPROQUO pour sa réponse plus que complète

2eme question :

La souris s'appelle en effet « Mister Jingles » mais que les gardiens ont nommé « steamboat willy » qui est le 1er nom américain de Mickey ! Et oui, vous en apprenez des choses avec moi hein ! Ah oui et surtout : lisez la ligne verte, c'est mon livre préféré, c'est trop beau itou

**LE NOUVEAU QUIZZ :**

- D'où vient (à l'origine) la phrase « ce qui est fait ne peut être défait » (c'est très connu, mais faut avoir de la culture) !

- Citez moi 3 proverbes connus (qui existent vraiment, et plus ils sont drôles plus je serais contente)

**RAR (ps : j'espère n'oublier personne mais si ça arrive je suis désolée et prévenez moi !)**

**Oxaline **

Bon, j'ai essayé de faire le diner le mieux que je pouvais, j'espère que c'était suffisante parce que j'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration. Pour Angel moi aussi j'ladore je la trouve trooop belle ! Bonne année à toi aussi !

**Lululle **

Oui je sais que les retard c'est pas la fin du monde mais moi j'adore quand les auteurs updatent souvent et je suis pas capable de le faire moi-même ! Mais bon, j'ai l'excuse partiels lol ! Alors ce chap ?

**Chris52 **

LOOOOLL je sais pas si t'adore ma fic autant que j'adore tes reviews mais franchement tu me fais trop rire. Ah oui, et (note pour Draco) je résiste très bien à l'imperium ! En plus la pauvre Sam n'y est pour rien, elle est juste tombée sous le légendaire charme de Dray ;-)

Lol aussi pour la sortie en crabe ! N'empêche, t'as vu, je te l'ai écrit ton lemon du nouvel an ! Alors, beautiful or not beautiful ? t'es green ?

**Vif d'or **

Allllllllooooooooors, qu'est ce que j'apprends ? Tu vas bientôt écrire des fanfics et TU M'AS MEME PAS PREVENUE ! Ah là là, heureusement que je lis d'autres fics qui me tiennent au courant ! En tout cas bravo, je suis très contente pour toi, je suis sure que ça va être super ! Sinon Kill Bill c'est cool, à voir (je trouve). Débarbouillette ça veut dire serviette nan ? En tout cas je trouve ça super bien de parler la même langue et en même temps d'avoir des mots super différents ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances aussi et je t'adore aussi ma petite québécoise ;-).

PS : trop drôle ces temps ci ma mère est « tombée en amour » (tiens encore une expression à vous) avec Linda Lemay et elle écoute tout le temps lol.

**Quiproquo **

Bon, la retranscription du dîner n'a pas vraiment été géniale mais je fais ce que je peux ! lol.

Sinon pour les POV je ne peux pas parce que je me suis promis de pas en faire trop dans cette fic (je me fixe toujours des règles avant de commencer une fic) mais peut être que le chapitre 11 sera un POV vu les circonstances.. on verra lol.

Sinon je pense que tu peux boxer Harry, pas foutu de dire ses sentiments à haute voix, le connard lol. A propos, félicitation pour la réponse sur Kill Bill, même aidée du DVD c'est bien quand même. Sinon t'as vu quoi d'autre de Tarantino ? Reservoir Dog (j'ladore clui là) ? Pulp fiction ? Jackie Brown ? KB2 m'a en effet laissée sans voix lol.

Sinon je veux bien que tu me raconte l'histoire derrière ton pseudo ! Zouz. Ps : je me suis pas du tout reposée, je suis malade d'ailleurs maintenant !

**Sahada **

Hum, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé avec ta reviews, j'ai cherché dans les chapitres précédents mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Sinon merci pour le compliment, j'espère que ça te plait toujours !

**Sev Snape **

Lol j'ai fait aussi vite que je pouvais, et en plus à chaque minute passée loin de mes révisions je stresse et je culpabilise, mais bon, comme je culpabilise de vous laisser sans chapitre ça se compense lol.

**lolodidie **

Oui, en fait j'ai fini par faire un truc pour mettre tout le monde d'accord, je n'ai décrit que la fin du dîner et puis basta (ça me saoulait un peu je dois t'avouer). Ça t'a plut ?

**farahon **

Desolée, voici la suite et j'essayerais de pas metre 1 mois entre les chapitre à chaque fois, mais ces temps ci I'm deborded lol !

**Crackos **

Tu viens de rentrer dans les Harry Dray ? Et bien, si tu fais comme moi, je sens que tu vas passer des soirées entières colle à ton ordi en lisant toutes les fics qui existent sur eux (je crois que j'ai lu tout les HP/DM et tous les HP/SS de ce site !)

Pour Kill Bill tu avais le droit de regarder le DVD, c'est dur de se souvenir (enfin moi je l'avais vu la veille donc..) mais de toute façon c'est juste pour le fun, c'est pas grave !

Sinon « La ligne verte » c'est super triste, trop beau et trop bien, un de mes livres préférés !

**Sabriell **

Kill Bill c'est très spécial mais c'est très bien (enfin moi j'adore) et la ligne verte en livre ça casse tout, c'est trop trop bien (en film c'est pas mal non plus mais pas aussi puissant lol). Moi j'ai passé mes 14h d'avion en revenant de Chine à pleurer en lisant la ligne verte LOL.

Moi mes résolutions c'est :

- finir ma fic et en écrire d'autres

- Eviter de faire souffrir ce que j'aime (comme toi.. malheureusement en général je m'en rend pas compte)

- Avoir mon année

- Gérer mon argent à la banque (marre d'être en dettes lol)

Sinon je ne pense pas que sortir avec le plus de mecs possible ni devenir une tombeuse soit très bien (désolée mais j'n'aime pas trop ce genre de chose), il vaut mieux trouver LE bon mec et rester avec (je suis avec le mien depuis 2 ans !)

**galouz **

Ah, ça me fait plaisir les gens comme toi qui reviewent régulièrement. C'est très drôle parce que sur les reviews que j'ai y en a très peu qui sont réguliers, mais beaucoup qui viennent une fois, laissent une reviews et après c'est tout. Pour Harry ignare en fourchette il a été élevé par les Dursleys alors bon.. et puis ça pouvait difficilement être draco lol.

Bravo pour la souris. Moi aussi j'ai adoré le film, mais surtout le livre (que j'ai lu avant) qui est plus compliqué mais plus fournit aussi !

**pimouss **

Lol, je suis cruelle je sais mais j'adore rendre les gens jaloux, et comme ça marche pas avec mon copain dans la vie réelle autant le faire avec Dray et Harry lol.

**Lalouve **

Alors, les fêtes avec le bou de chou comment ça c'est passé ? Pas trop crevant ? C'était son 1er Noel non ?

**gaelle griffondor **

Merci beaucoup, les quizz étaient compliqués, pas très facile à trouver

**Eni **

Harry et Draco n'ont jamais été doués sentimentalement, mais regarde où ils ont été élevés aussi, c'est un peu normal. Mais tu as vu, ryry ouvre un peu les yeux now..Sinon, les fêtes c'était bien ?

**Minerve **

Notre petit dray n'est pas un serpentard pour rien n'est ce pas ;-) Sinon ce qui a derrière les portes n'est pas très original mais bon, fallait que je trouve quelque chose (j'aurais pu mettre les cadavre des exs en référence à barbe bleue mais bon..lol).

**onarluca **

Bah tant que tu adores ça ne me gène pas que tu ne changes pas LOL. Alors, tu trouves que ça a bien bardé ou pas ?

**jessy **

Bah voilà, cadeau de Noel en retard ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin !

**Maddnambda **

Lol non moi j'adore ta réplique, clair, net, précis, parfait kwa lol. Oui Draco a et aura toujours la classe, la froideur aussi et les 'masques' des Malfoys.. mais heureusement il a beaucoup évolué quand même. Sinon je te rassure, les jumeaux ne sont pas morts, par contre Ginny si.

Noyeux joel et bonne sans café à toi -(comment ça , ça marche pas ? snif pourtant moi j'aime pas le café !)

**maya **

Ce n'est pas grave, parfois j'écris en SMS aussi mais quand je dois répondre aux reviews parfois au bout d'un moment je suis crevée et je comprends plus rien lol. Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi.

**vert emeraude **

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira, Bonnes fètes à toi aussi

**Sélène **

Ah, je suis vraiment contente que tu ne soit pas deçu, ce n'est pas très facile d'écrire en se basant sur un film déjà existant ! Sinon pour ta question sur le monde sorcier disons que c'est possible oui.. voire probable.. voire.. ok ok, c'est bon ils y retourneront sûrement voilà, ça te va ? lol. Par contre je n'envisageais pas trop le bain de foule mais plutôt les retrouvailles etc.

**alinemcb54 **

Voilà la suite, comment tu la trouve ?

**morgian **

Ah ce n'est pas grave je comprends ce que c'est de ne pas avoir le temps crois moi, mais c'est gentil à toi d'avoir pu reviewer cette fois !


	10. Quand les choses se dégradent

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. bon d'accord, vous connaissez tous pretty woman !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quand les choses se dégradent**

Harry arriva au bureau plus joyeux que d'habitude. Le baiser de Draco l'avait électrifié. Bien sur ce n'était pas le premier, ni le dernier sûrement mais celui là était venu du fond de son cœur, une envie, une pulsion. Sans réfléchir.

Il arriva au bureau un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il entra dans le bureau, bousculant Andrews sans même le remarquer. Celui-ci, l'arrêta.

« Harry ! HARRY ! PUTAIN JE TE PARLE »

«Hein .. koi ? Ah oui, salut Andrews » lui répondit-il en souriant

« Tu te sens bien ? Tu es sur ? Tu es au courant que tu ne m'as pas appelé hier ? Tu n'es même pas passé au bureau ! Où étais tu ? Comment c'est passé le rendez-vous avez Ashcroft »

« Je faisais des courses.. le dîner c'est bien passé »

« Bien passé ? C'està-dire ? Tu avais emmené quelqu'un avec toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour que je t'accompagne »

« J'étais accompagné ne t'inquiètes pas.. il faudrait que tu appelles Mr. Ashcroft pour fixer un rendez-vous pour demain ça t'irait »

« Oui oui bien sur, comme toujours Harry.. Tu n'as pas oublié le match de polo que nous devons allez voir cet après midi »

« Oh.. zut j'avais complètement oublié. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je viendrais tôt demain, on ne peut pas manquer ce match, nos principaux actionnaires seront présents »

Harry, de retour dans les soucis quotidiens, s'enferma tout la matinée dans son bureau. Au grand désarroi d'Andrews, il n'en sortir que pour rentrer chez lui, refusant le déjeuner rituel avec son associé.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais si ça ne s'arrange pas bientôt je le ferais revenir à la normal quelqu'en soit le prix » marmonna Andrews en voyant Harry repartir chez lui avec sa voiture.

Harry entra en trombe dans son immense immeuble.

« DRAAAYY ENFILE QUELQUE CHOSE ON VA DEJEUNER ET APRES ON SORT VOIR UN MATCH DE POLO »

Ledit Dray sortait de la douche et avait les cheveux dans tous les sens lorsqu'il pencha sa tête dans l'escalier pour regarder Harry.

« Hein ça va pas la tête ? Tu devais bosser aujourd'hui je te rappelle.. c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle tu m'as lâchement abandonné ce matin »

« Alllez, s'il te plait mon cœur ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête, sois gentil, accompagnes moi » supplia Harry, lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

Ne pouvant pas résister à ses yeux et encore moins au surnom que lui avait donné Harry, Draco se prépara aussi vite que possible. Il enfila un pantalon blanc et une belle chemise bordeaux et blanche.

Ils allèrent déjeuner dans un des plus beaux restaurant italiens de la ville. Draco picorait.

« Tu ne manges pas »

« Tu sais, je ne mange pas beaucoup.. je dois garder la ligne. Je ne suis pas comme toi, capable d'avaler n'importe quoi et rester en bonne santé. La 1ere fois que j'ai mangé des bonbons c'est quand je suis sorti a pré au lard la 1ere fois.. j'ai été malade pendant deux jours »

Harry rit, imaginant Draco tel qu'il était auparavant, malade à cause de pauvres bonbons sans défense (enfon quoique..). Il se surprit à se demander s'il aurait pu ressentir au lycée ce qu'il ressentait maintenant pour Draco. Et si oui, est-ce que cela aurait pu l'empêcher de tomber si bas.. les empêcher tous les deux de se perdre et de fuir.

Il était 15h quand ils arrivèrent au champ de polo. Une pointe de jalousie piqua le cœur d'Andrew lorsqu'il vit Harry avec Draco.

Bien sur il n'était pas homo, il avait une femme, des maîtresses même. Mais il avait toujours été le seul réconfort de Harry, l'épaule compatissante au sein de l'entreprise, celui devant qui l'hypocrisie tombait pour révéler le vrai Harry. Ils dirigeaient l'entreprise ensemble. Et rien ni personne d'autre ne devait distraire Harry de cette entreprise. Sans lui elle coulerait.

Et, foi d'Andrews, il ne la laisserait pas couler.

Draco vit arriver Andrews et son sourire hypocrite d'un mauvais œil mais son masque ne laissa rien voir et il joua parfaitement son rôle. Il était un ancien ami d'école d'Harry, il travaillait dans la communication. Ce dernier mensonge fit rire intérieurement Draco. Ce n'était pas si faux.

« Bonjour, je suis Andrews, l'associé principal d'Harry »

« Je suis Draco, un ancien ami de classe, je suis commercial »

« Bien. Dites moiça ne vous ennuie pas que je vous emprunte Harry une seconde »

« Non non bien sur » repondit Draco, tout sourire alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Andrews tira Harry à part.

« C'est la personne que tu as amené hier avec les Ashcrofts »

« Euh.. oui pourquoi »

« Ecoutes, je voudrais pas paraître parano mais ton ancien ami d'enfance il arrive comme ça, en plein milieu de l'une des plus grosses affaires qu'on ait jamais eu.. est-ce que tu es sur de lui ? Je suis desolé mais il n'a pas une tête de commercial, si ça se trouve c'est un espion .. »

Harry interrompit Andrews dans son délire paranoïaque

« Non non je t'assure, il n'y a pas de problème »

« Non mais tu ne sais pas Harry, il y a combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vu ? Si ça se trouve il travail pour Benson Co ou même pour Piwell »

« Calmes toi Andrews s'il te plait.. Je sais ce que je dis. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'avais conseillé au dîner que tu avais organisé chez toi ? Et bien c'est lui »

« Le dîner ? Je t'avais proposé d'aller voir une pute.. tu veux dire que … ? OH…Ohhhh.. je vois » répondit-il, d'abord étonné puis franchement hilare

« Ecoute s'il te plait, ne fais pas de vagues »

« Oh tu me connais Harry.. hum je comprends mieux pourquoi tu refusais toute.. hum.. négociation.. avec la fille Ashcroft ! Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne dirais rien, c'est promis»

L'après midi se passa relativement bien, outre le fait que Andrews ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tourner la tête toutes les 10 minutes et regardait Draco avec un petit sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

L'après midi fut vite fini et Draco étant fatigué, Harry et lui rentrèrent de bonne heure. Après un dîner léger, ils allèrent se coucher. Dans la même chambre. Juste avant de s'endormir, Harry posa un baiser sur le front de Draco

« Tu as passé une bonne journée »

« Hum… oui ça va.. mais ton associé est bizarre je trouve, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas »

« Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien » répondit Harry, juste avant de s'endormir

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne lui fais pas confiance » marmonna Draco pour lui-même.

_Oo- Le lendemain -oO-_

Draco se fit réveiller par le bruit d'Harry lui déposant un bisou sur la joue « je dois partir, j'ai des rendez vous ce matin, passes une bonne journée »

Harry arriva tôt au bureau, régla quelques affaires, et accueilli Mr Ashcroft, seul à seul.

« Ecoutez Monsieur Potter, je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais malgré la situation périlleuse de mon entreprise je n'ai pas changé d'avis » commença le vieil homme, immédiatement sur la défensive

Harry sourit « figurez vous que moi si ».

Après 1 heure de discussion, seuls à seuls, Harry arriva à convaincre Anthony de sa solution. Au lieu d'intégrer l'entreprise pour en faire une multinationale, ils travailleraient ensemble afin de conquérir au mieux le niveau national et être plus rentable tout en gardant l'esprit paternaliste de l'entreprise. Cette cogestion permettait aux deux dirigeants d'y gagner et Mr. Ashcroft perdait le minimum.

Une fois la décision prise, Harry fit rentrer Andrews dans le bureau « Occupes toi des détails s'il te plait, j'ai à faire »

Et il sortir du bureau, un sourire au lèvres en entendant le cri de rage d'Andrews qui venait de découvrir le contrat passé.

Harry était partit prendre l'air dans le parc qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser tout les jours sans le regarderà force. Petit à petit il réalisait que son empressement à se reformer loin de toute magieà créer son empire, l'avait presque rendu inhumain.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, et s'allongea, regardant les nuages, inconscient de la tornade qu'il venait de déclencher.

Andrews était fou de rage, pire que ça même. Il avait envie de tuer tout le monde. Harry avait agit n'importe comment.

Il appela le voiturier. 5 minutes après il était devant chez Harry, et il sonnait.

Une seoncde.. deux seconde.. la porte s'ouvre. Sur le blondinet du match de polo. La « pute » d'Harry

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous »

« Harry est là »

« Non je suis désolé, il ne rentrera pas à la maison avant la fin de l'après midi je pense »

Andrews entra, bousculant Draco. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

« Vous savez ce n'est pas une maison ici, c'est un appartement. Et vous n'êtes pas le gentil mari d'Harry, vous êtes une pute »

Le masque de Draco tomba sous ses mots, laissant apercevoir la douleur et le choc

« Et oui, votre petit « chéri » m'a tout raconté, d'où vous venez etc.. alors restez à votre place et n'oubliez pas qui vous êtes. Harry était quelqu'un de bien avant vous, respectueux des affaires en cours, pas complètement fou et capable de faire n'importe quoi. Qui sait, vous êtes peut être un tellement bon coup que vous leurs faites perdre la tête ? Peut être que si je vous saute j'en aurais plus rien à foutre d'avoir perdu un marché international »

Il s'approcha de Draco, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux et lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

« En tout cas n'oubliez pas une chose, vous êtes une pute et vous le serez toujours quoique vous fassiez, et vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps le rôle du petit ami.. Harry redeviendra ce qu'il a toujours été, et vous retournerez chez vous.. a la rue »

Il partit dans un rire machiavélique et s'en alla, laissant Draco un peu patraque, allongé sur le sol après le coup.

-_Plus tard_-

Harry rentra après avoir passé une journée à se baladerà profiter de la vie. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que l'appartement était trop silencieux pour être honnête. Mais quand il s'en rendit compte son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il courut partout, comme un fou, appelant Draco, fou d'inquiétude.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une lettre, posé sur son lit, bien en évidence. Ecrite à la main. L'écriture de Draco

« Harry,

J'aurais voulu discuter avec toi, avant de partir, mais j'ai peur de ne plus avoir le courage de m'en aller après.

J'ai réalisé aujourd'hui à quel point tout ça était vain. J'ai passé la journée à être là, ne rien faire d'autre que t'attendre, et ça m'a fait réfléchir. Les deux semaines ne sont pas passées encore, mais je me suis attaché à toi bien trop, bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Ce que j'ai dit hier soir était réel et sérieux : je n'appartiens qu'à toi, je n'aime que toi, je n'aimerais que toi pour toujours. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi. D'ailleurs si je le savais, qu'est ce que ça changerais ?

Si tu ne ressens rien, la vie ne sera que souffrance

Si tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, tu sais comme moi que tu as ton travail, qui te prend toutes tes journées, tes amis et associés qui ne m'accepteront jamais tel que je suis. Je ne veux pas être qu'une ombre dans ta vie.

J'ai rêvé d'un monde où tout le monde savait ce que j'étais, ce que j'avais traversé, et ne me jugeais pas.

J'ai rêvé d'un monde ou je pouvais refaire ma vie au calme, loin de la douleur.

J'ai rêvé d'amour, de tendresse, d'attention, et je t'ai trouvé toi.

Mais ce n'était d'un rêve. Mais c'était le plus beau des rêves et il restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Je t'aimerais pour toujours

Adieu

Draco »

* * *

TBC.. et oui, je sais, je suis sadique 

Note : Bon, pour le Mpreg je ne sais toujours pas, beaucoup m'ont dit apprécier mais quelques uns détestent et je voudrais pas les fâcher.. je crois que je ferais au feeling. En tout cas si Mpreg il y a ce ne sera pas mignon et bête, juste normal.

IMPORTANT : Ahhhhhhh mes z'amis, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle idée de fic ! J'ai déjà écrit la trame itou, alors je vais finir celle là et après je m'y met !

Ah oui et aussi : JE VOUS ADORE franchement je le dis à chaque fois mais vos reviews me donnent vraiment envie d'écrire pour en avoir de nouvelles ;-) Merci à tous

fais des gros câlins à tout ses reviewer/euses

**LA REPONSE AU DERNIER QUIZZ**:

1er question la réponse était :

« What is done canot be undone » (Ce qui est fait ne peut être defait) vient de MacBeth une pièce écrit par Shakespeare (suis fan de théâtre que voulez vous)

2eme question :

Bah tout le monde m'a donné de très bon proverbe, bravo à tous. -)

**LE NOUVEAU QUIZZ : **

Citez moi un maximum (voire toutes) des 7 merveilles du monde (de préférence sans faire de recherches. Sachez que moi je les connais les 7 par cœur depuis que j'ai 14 ans, je déconne pas !)

**RAR (ps : j'espère n'oublier personne mais si ça arrive je suis désolée et prévenez moi !)**

**A propos, j'ai mis 3h pour répondre à vos reviews.. lol**

**tama **

Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews. Pour la longueur de la fic je suis désolée, je fais aussi vite que je peux. Je sais bien que je n'écris pas énormément mais chaque chapitre fait au moins 5 pages (et oui, on dirait pas je sais). Si un des deux est enceinte je pense que ça sera Draco (c'était bien ce dont tu te doutais ?). J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**jessy **

Non je te rassure je ne vais pas supprimer notre couple favoris, ni mettre Draco avec la face de bouledogueça me dégoûterais moi-même. De toute façon les couples hetero beeerk lol (je dis lol parsk je suis hétéro moi-même donc..).Yaoiii powwa lol

**galouz **

Moi au contraireétant auteur je considère que si j'avais le temps de laisser des reviews ça veut dire que j'ai le temps d'écrire et étant à la bourre pour chaque chapitre.. mais je reviews toujours au moins une fois les fics que j'aime (sauf si vraiment vraiment j'ai pas le temps). Est-ce que mon chapitre te plait malgré le ton beaucoup moins kawai que le précédent ? Et puis je suis d'accord la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu c'est un proverbe -) !

**Shinobu-Sû **

Normalement 11 chapitre ou 12 je ne sais pas parce qu'en fait je n'ai pas du tout respecter ma trame de base (vu que je l'ai perdue puis retrouver lol). M'enfin j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Ddy **

Ahh ben dis donc tu t'es bien rattrapée sur la reviews pour ce chapitre ! je crois que tu as fait l'une des plus longues ! C'est bien d'avoir un ordi à soi mais fo pas trop en abuser sinon C cho pour le travail (je parle en connaisseuse lol). Je suis contente que la fic te plaise.. mais Dray ne recommencera pas parce que comme tu le constate les choses se déroulent autrement.. Par contre pas de sado maso, c'est pas vraiment mon truc lol.

Sinon pour le Mpreg, comme j'ai déjà expliqué ds une autre reviews si j'en fais un ça sera juste dans la fin (sans voir le bébé ni rien) donc pas gagatisant ni trop guimauve je te rassure ! En fait on entendra juste que Draco est enceint mais pas de naissance ni rien tu vois ?

Dommage pour le DVD de Pretty Woman.. mais bon y a peut etre des trucs pas torp chez en Polynésie aussi (des sortes de fnacs ! )

Moi je me rappelle pas avoir eu de problèmes de compréhension de ce film mais bon je ne sais pas non plus à quel age je l'ai regardé pour la 1ere fois !

Sinon je crois que les films dont tu parles c'est plutôt « Dirty Dancing » que 'Darty Dansing'lol.. je connais j'aime bien aussi. Et blink ne veut pas dire aveugle (aveugle c'est blind) mais clin d'œil (je suppose que tu le sais mais bon au cas où..). Je connais pas sinon.

Tu as vu « save the last dance » ? C'est cool aussi.

Sinon je te rassure, je n'abandonne pas ma fic, je prend du temps c'est tout ! Enormes zouz à töa aussi ma grenouille (grenouille parsk töa me fait penser à Kôa, le cri de la grenouille lol)

**celine.s/Line/C-Line **

GM bcp ce chapitre!

en tt cas moi je suis totalement pour un des deux enceinte...

Je verrai plus Harry attendre l'enfant, et Drago devenant un papa gateux, surveillant les moindres gestes de Harry...

vivement la suite

céline.s

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami **

Je ne sais pas encore pour le Mpreg, l'avenir le dira (et oui, fait les enfants dépend beacoup du hasard.. lol). J'espère que ça te plait !

**Vif d'or **

Dis, quand tu auras avancé ta fic, tu pourras me la montrer (si tu mets ton adresse messenger dans ta prochaine reviews je t'ajoute a mes contacts et ça sera plus pratique !). Une débarbouillette c'est un gant de toilette alors ? Je ne sais pas bien combien ça fait 10 pouces, nous on compte que en centimètres.

Moi j'ai trouvé une solution pour la musique : j'écoute de la musique en lisant (ou en écrivant) des fic, comme ça je joins l'utile à l'agréable (la dernière fois j'ai même regardé un film en écrivant lol). Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la mignoneté d'Harry quand il veut.. je m'inspire un peu de mon chéri, ki est aussi super chou qd il veut ! Bizous ma québécoise préféré !

**Quiproquo **

Ahhh tu veux me tuer ! Comment veux tu que je poste un jour si j'ai des reviews comme ça ? Bon okça me fait très plaisir j'avoue mais j'ai mis quasiment 3h pour répondre au 43 reviews !

Sinon je t'imagine très bien boxer Harry lol. Mais tu sais il est un peu un incapable nivo sentiment et il lui faut du temps pour réaliser !

Sinon j'ai vu « Une Nuit en enfer » hier soir et franchement j'ai été trop deçue. Le début et marrant et la fin part complètement en sucette genre vieux film de science fiction..

Lol c'est marrant le coup du quiproquo.. mais bon tu as raisons, les gens sont différents quand ils pensent que t'es un gars (plus cool, moins relou car pas de drague.. bref trankil kwa)

Mais tu as raison, ton pseudo est original et assez joli donc C cool ! Sinon j'suis pas encore tombée malade suis trop contente ! T'as échappée à la Gastro twa ?

**Artoung **

Lol j'adore quand tu t'enballes sur ma fic alors que je trouve que les tiennes sont beaucoup plus palpitantes que les miennes ! Mais bon ça fait vraiment plaisir quand même ! Je pense savoir écrire mais pas avoir le talent qui fait que tu peux faire quelqu'un pleurer (comme toi avec Roméo et Juliette kwa). M'enfinça m'empêchera pas d'écrire je te rassure ! D'ailleurs j'ai fini d'écrire la trame de ma nouvelle fic, je suis contente ! A quand une nouvelle dans les inventions des jumeaux chez toi ?

**Umbre77 **

Whouuaaa, Umbre77, toi ici ! Je suis ravie de ton « besoin » soudain d'écrire une reviews dans ma fic lol ! Je suis vraiment flattée qu'elle te plaise et ce n'est pas grave si t'es pas inspiréeétant auteur tu sais autant que moi que certains reviews font des reviews avec marqué juste « la suite » donc la tienne est quand même inspirée lol.

Sinon j'étais en exam aussi je te rassure (et d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas écrit, même si je n'ai aucune excuse). Sinon j'attends moi aussi la suite de Messieurs Potter et Malfoy (je sais, je ne reviews jamais mais en tout cas j'adore comment tu écris, j'aime bcp cette fic !)

**Saturne **

Lol je ne sais pas encore mais je t'assure que si j'en fais un il ne sera qu'évoqué et il n'y aura aucun gagatisme. Mais bon je te rassure il n'est pas sur du tout..

**LQPC **

Ah là là, qu'est ce qu'ils sont exigeants ces revieweurs lol ! Accelerer.. facile à dire, moins à faire entre mon boulot, mon amour, et mes amis ! Mais bon je ne quitte pas c'est déjà ça nan ?

**Sélène **

Lol j'adore « pas obligé que ce soit vers la fin, sa peut être au prochain chapitre si tu veux ». merci de l'autorisation ;-). Je sais même pas si je vais en faire un, on verra ;-) En tout cas, n'hésite pas à continuer à lire et reviewer lol

**winniespike **

Non ce n'est pas au mariage lol, quoique ça aurait pu ! J'aime bien tes proverbes et aussi ton pseudo lol

**Crackos **

LOOOL pour tes proverbes, je trouve qu'ils sont biens, pas forcément marrant mais au moins réalise et originaux, bravo. Ok pour le mpreg, on verra mais bon si je le fais ça ne sera qu'évoqué ! Zouz à toi !

**lolodidie **

Excuse moi pour la tendresse, promis j'en ferais dans d'autres beaucoup plus kawaii !

**Sabriell **

Tu sais le problème n'est pas la mocheté ni rien, je connais plein de filles très moches qui ont les mecs qu'elles veulent. Pour avoir du succès il faut avoir confiance en soi. Et quand tu as confiance en toi tu n'as plus besoin de séduire les gens puisque tu sais ce que tu vaux.. Sinon je pense que tu devrais parler au gars que tu trouves mignon. Sans te prendre la tête ni stresser, genre au passage comme ça, sans forcément engager une grande conversation mais ça commence par des bonjours et qui sait où ça finit…lol

Sinon je te rassure, avant d'être pendant 2 ans avec le même je multipliais les trucs foireux et j'y croyais presque plus.

Lol pour l'idée des lacets mais bon non kwa lol. Et pas mal pour tes proverbes traductions sorcières, personne n'a pensé à me faire la même chose (tu vois tu as déjà la qualité d'être originale !)

**Chris52**

Tiens tiens, mon groupe de fous préférés, pour qui j'ai une bonne nouvelle : je viens d'écrire la trame (12 chapitre normalement) de ma nouvelle fic HPDM ! Allez Draco, pleures pas, je vais encore vous martyriser ! A propos Chris, dis à Dray de se calmer parce que je sens que sinon dans ma prochaine fic il va aller au couvent avec 0 lemon ! Zouz ma folle préférée -)

**lilou **

Coucou ; je suis contente que ça te plaise et je mettrais la suite dès que je pourrais ! Biz

**Lalouve **

Lol toi à force tu vas finir par voir des bébés partout entre les tiens et ceux que j'envisage de faire faire à notre couple préféré ! Pas cool la maladie le lendemain de fièvre ! Dans ma famille ça été pareille ! Cousins, cousine (et leurs deux bébés) ont eu une gastro foudroyante ! Heureusement ils ne nous l'ont pas passé (pendant les partielsça aurait été cool)! Je trouve que le temps passe trop viteça doit faire super bizarre avec des enfants, est ce que tu as l'impression que ton bébé grandit super vite ou tu te rends pas compte ?

**Maddnambda **

Lol si ça peut te rassurer je déteste autant que toi Ginny (quelle gamine, pourquoi les fanficeurs aiment mettre cette gamine avec notre Harry ?) mais je déteste encore plus Cho et j'espère vraiment que JKR ne va pas les mettre ensemble (en fait, elle devrait le mettre avec Draco..). Je veux bien ton chocolat noir virtuel, j'adore ça (enfin plutôt le vrai mais bon..)

Normal de pas aimer Samantha, elle est sans intérêt. Si siça fait mal de pénétrer sans préparation mais moins mal quand la personne à l'habitude (Draco étant une pute avant..) et bon, il l'a laissé faire donc voilà..c'est son problème kwa. Sinon tu as raison on a l'impression qu'il se « clin d'oeillise lui-même » mais je t'avoue que j'ai trop la flemme de changer la phrase donc tant pis, on fera comme si on avait pas vu ok ? Ah oui et si je fais un MPREG ça sera juste dans la fin (sans voir le bébé ni rien) donc pas gagatisant ni trop guimauve je te rassure !

**dianou **

Bah euh, il fait 5 pages quand même (comme les zautres quoi) et puis en plus ces temps ci je manque de temps et de motivation alors vaut mieux court que rien nan ?

**Sahada**

Non je crois que si bébé il y a ça ne serait pas une adoption mais je sais toujours pas si je vais leur faire avoir un bébé ou pas.. on verra je crois lol

**nicolas **

T'inkietes, il y a encore quelques chapitre devant et sinon une nouvelle fic en prevision donc.. Sinon ça va toi ?

**Lulu-Cyfair **

Eyça va, comment vas Marcel 2 ? Comment ça se fait que son ancêtre (Marcel 1) t'as explosé au nez ? En tout cas merci pour ta reviews et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours ! Marrant tes proverbes. Tu n'aimes pas Céline Dion ? Moi je n'adore pas sauf quelques unes (dont son interprétation de « Somewhere over the rainbow »

**khisanth **

J'aime bien défrayer la chroniqueêtre original c'est moins drôle (surtout dans les Harry/Dray c'est pas facile de faire original). A propos j'ai bien aimé tes citations, je pensais plus à des proverbes qu'à des citations mais pourquoi pas, c'était marrant (surtout celle de Colucheétant en droit ça m'a fait marré).

**marilyn **

Je les connaissais, sauf le 3e (mais bonà Paris on n'engraisse pas beaucoup de cochons lol) ! Merci pour ta reviews !

**soffie **

Bravo pour MacBeth c'était bien ça !

Sinon bravo pour l'originalité de tes proverbes, je n'en connaissait aucun des trois ! J'aime particulièrement le 3e !

**ingrid **

Merci je suis ravie que mon adaptation te plaise. D'ailleurs en regardant d'autres films j'ai eu d'autres idée et je pense faire d'autres adaptations (ça permet de suivre un sujet, de ne pas trop avoir de problème d'inspiration.. j'adore ça lol). Sinon je n'update pas souvent (trop de boulot) mais je ne laisse pas tomber ma fic ! Il devrait y avoir 2 ou 3 chapitre d'ici la fin je pense !

**tete de noeud **

Je sais que Harry a été un peu violent, je suis désolée, mais je te rassure il ne sera plus comme ça plus tard (ou en tout cas ce n'est pas prévu). Contente de voir que ça te plait encore ;-).

**Draya Malefoy **

Pour le quizz c'est pas grave, ce n'était pas facile je te rassure ! J'aime bien tes proverbes et je les trouve assez vrai (surtout le coup de la culture).Bravo et merci ;-).

**Hina Maxwell **

Salut comment ça va ? Ca fait plaisir de voir que ma fic te plait et même si tu ne reviews pas souvent ce n'est pas graveça fait plaisir quand même ! N'hésite pas à recommencer lol !

**Sefadora Firewood **

Lol j'adore ton "je le veux" très déclaration de mariage lol. En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**hanna **

Si Mpreg il y a ça en sera un de draco.. mais on verra, je suis pas sure encore de le mettre dans la fic !

**gaelle griffondor **

moui bon ben salut ! Eh continu en vitesse!

**Eni **

Ennnnniii ! (oups désolée je sais pas ce qui m'a pris désolée). Oui bon pour les fêtes c'était pas mal mais je trouve que le temps passe trop vite et j'arrive pas à avancer ni dans mes fics ni rien ça m'soouule. Dis, serais tu d'accord pour m'aider, j'ai eu une idée de fic HPSS mais je manque un peu d'inspiration, est-ce que (après celle-ci) tu voudrais bien me donner quelques conseils via msn ?

Harry est possessif quand il s'y met n'est ce pas ? lol. Mais bon ils sont loin d'être un couple marié encore ! Pour le coup du mariage etc je ne voyais pas vraiment ça comme ça, mais je crois que comme d'hab c'est l'improvisation qui décidera !Bonne soirée toi ossi !

**Minerve **

Baaahhh pourquoi y aurait pas eu masse de corps si c'était les cadavres des ex ? Il était peut être super populaire à un moment.. bon ok, pas dans ma fic mais bon qui sait. Ou alors c'est un tueur en série qui se cache (oulà je commence à aller un peu trop trop loin là nan).

Oui, Dray a Harry dans la peau au sens littéral du terme comme tu dis (en plus ce genre de marques ça reste super longtemps, c'est insupportable) surtout j'imagine dray, avec sa peau d'albâtre il doit craker lol. D'ailleurs on en mangerait.. slurps ! ;-)

**Lululle **

Hum.. je suis contente que tu ais trouvé mon précédent chapitre mignon.. les prochains le seront un peu moins je le crains mais c'est pour la bonne cause tu verra

**onarluca **

Merci (comme toujours) pour les encouragementça me motive malgré la fatigue et le boulot ! Pour le MPreg je crois que je ferais au feeling !

**Nat666 **

Ouah les 8 d'un coup ! Quel courage ! J'espère que ça t'a plut et que ça continuera à te plaire, ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien continuer cette fic jusqu'à la fin (et en faire d'autres !). J'essaye d'éviter les clichés et je trouve que Harry en pauvre survivant ça suffit, JKR se débrouille pour ce Harry là, moi je préfère mon Harry lol ! Par contre je ne pense pas trop parler de Sirius dans cette fic désolée !

**missfictionlover **

Hello, it's my first reviews in English ! lol. I'm sorry but I think I can't translate this fic by myself, I'm too bad in English for that (except if you want to help me ..?) and I don't know anybody who can do that for me (if you know somebody..). But your reviews pleased me a lot !

**Darkness **

Je suis désolée mais si drago est enceinte je pense que je ne décrirais pas la naissance de l'enfant ni rien de ce genre.. je ferais une autre fic là-dessus peut être une autre fois mais pas dans cette fic là. Dans ma prochaine fic, si ça peut te rassurer, Harry et Dray ont deux enfants !

**Loryah**

Euh non t'inkietes pas.. je suis juste un peu en retard kwa lol


	11. Tu me manque

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. bon d'accord, vous connaissez tous pretty woman !**

**Note : Un petit chapitre tout triste, en partie fait de POV, mais je vous rassure, ça ira mieux plus tard**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Tu me manques **

La lettre tomba sur le sol. Harry ne pleura même pas. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui, et il toma sur le lit. En quelques minutes il sombra dans un sommeil sans repos, agité et malheureux.

**OOOOooooOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Pendant ce temps là, Draco était retourné à son « boulevard » habituel. Bien sur, Andrews était un rustre sans cervelle, un vrai idiot. Mais au fond, il n'avait peut-être pas tord. Parce que Draco pouvait supporter 2 semaines à attendre Harry dans son appart' et se contenter des câlins et de l'attention qu'il lui procurait. Mais après ? Il aurait eu besoin d'avoir une vie, de connaître des gens. Il ne voulait pas être rejeter pour ce qu'il était, il avait besoin d'une vie à lui, sans se cacher. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert de son nom.

Pourtant il était honteux, dépité et triste. Il remonta une petite ruelle sur la droite pour arriver devant la porte d'un vieil appartement miteux. Il pris les escaliers grinçant et rouillé et s'arrêta devant la porte du troisième étage.

« Allez .. courage.. c'est parti » chuchota t'il pour lui-même, prenant une grande respiration

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Eric essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille. Ce dernier le pris dans ses bras avant de lui foutre une baffe monumentale.

« J'ai senti que c'était toi ! DRACO COMMENT AS-TU PU PARTIR COMME CA SANS ME DONNER DE NOUVELLES ? Heureusement pour toi, j'ai des contacts partout et quelqu'un t'as vu en bonne compagnie dans une réception mondaine.. sinon j'aurais lancé toute la police de la ville à ta recherche ! Ne refais plus jamais ça »

Eric fit rentrer Draco, qui ne disait toujours rien sous le choc des « retrouvailles »

Eric lui sourit et repris plus calmement « Et sinon ça va ? »

« Hum .. oui très bien pourquoi ? »

« Euh je ne sais pas.. tu n'as rien à me raconter ? Tu disparais comme ça, sans prévenir, j'entends parler de toi accompagnant un riche PDG dans une soirée mondaine et tu me racontes rien .. NON MAIS TU REVES ! TU AS INTERET A TOUT ME RACONTER, ET VITE ! »

« Pff, c'est rien, un ancien camarade de classe m'a prit par erreur et j'ai accepté de rester un peu avec lui mais finalement ça n'a pas marché alors je suis rentré » dit-il sur un ton aussi innocent qu'il le pouvait.

« Oulà là.. n'essaye pas ça avec moi. Ça veut dire quoi « ça n'a pas marché alors je suis rentré » ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, je le sens. Rassures moi, tu ne l'as pas embrassé sur la bouche quand même »

Draco rougit, baissa la tête sans répondre. Il se sentait toujours comme un enfant prit en faute devant Eric.

« OH.MON.DIEU.. Mon petit Draco est amoureux.. snif comme c'est mignon le petit oisillon qui sort du nid, va vole mon petit » se moqua Eric pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux c'était juste une passade.. ne me regarde pas comme ça… bon d'accord je l'aime bien… stop stop c'est bon, tu as raison mais cesses de me regarder comme ça Eric je t'en prie. De toute façon ça ne change rien, entre lui et moi c'était impossible.. ça l'a toujours été. Je n'aurais juste pas du me croire assez fort pour pouvoir rester impassible à ce qu'il est » dti-il, la voix brisé par l'émotion, les larmes aux yeux.

Il essaya de se lever du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis mais le surplus d'émotion qu'il ressentait l'avait éreinté.

Voyant cela, Eric accompagna Draco jusqu'à sa chambre, le mit dans son lit et le borda dans un geste fraternel (ndla : juste fraternel, rien d'autre entre eux bandes de perverses lol).

« Dors mon petit Dragon. Demain sera un autre jour.. et tu racontera a tonton Eric tout ce qui c'est passé..»

**OOOOooooOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Harry se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Ce qui lui sembla être des centaines de fois. Il refusait de croire au départ de Draco. En fait, il refusait tout simplement d'y penser.

Vers 5h30 du matin il décida qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir. Il prit une douche, s'habilla et alla au bureau. C'était vide, sombre et glauque, mais c'était toujours moins pire que de se faire harceler par des souvenirs avec Draco dans tous les coins de son appartement.

Se sachant seul il se mit à réfléchir à voix haute

« Peut-être qu'il a eut raison. A quoi ça nous aurait menés de toute façon ? Comment tout ça aurait pu évoluer de toute façon ? Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça à mettre mon travail de côté, et lui il aurait fait quoi, toute la journée à m'attendre… »

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, il se mit la tête entre les mains

« N'importe quoi.

J'en ai rien à foutre de se boulot, j'ai largement assez d'argent pour toute une vie. Et sa présence dans ma vie l'a tellement rendu plus heureuse et palpitante que ce boulot lassant. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Ceux que j'aime sont partis, me laissant seuls avec ma mission, mon travail .. »

Harry cessa de penser à voix haute lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il était 6h. Andrews entra et sourit intérieurement, ravi de voir Harry retourner au travail, aux vraies valeurs, à lui.

« Alors cher associé, tu viens ? Je suis sur une nouvelle grande affaire ! Par contre celle là si tu la fait capoter comme celle des Ashcroft je te tord le cou ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait capoter.. »

« Si tu veux.. m'enfin bref, cette fois on ne perd pas de vue nos objectifs : rentabilité et surtout CAPITALISME ! » cria t'il en partant dans un rire gras

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. La finesse de l'humour et des piques de Draco lui manquait déjà.

**OOOOooooOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOO**

« Je vois » répondit Eric, après le déjeuner, une fois que Draco eut enfin fini de tout lui raconter en détail.

Il ne rajouta rien qui puisse froisser Draco. Il avait envie de le secouer un peu, lui qui avait traversé toutes les épreuves s'enfuyait devant un amour difficile ? Mais il n'en fit rien, c'était son choix et même s'il comptait tout faire pour l'influencer inconsciemment il ne voulait pas risquer l'affrontement maintenant, alors que Draco était affaibli et braqué.

« Bon. Maintenant que tu as tout raconté tu dois être bien vidé. Suis moi, je t'offre une glace ».

Eric tira Draco par le bras tout en réfléchissant à comment influencer cette tête de mule pour qu'il retourne voir Harry.. Et cet Harry aussi, incapable de montrer des sentiments à un être aussi parfait et adorable que son petit frère adoptif. C'était décidé, s'il le voyait, réconcilié avec Draco ou pas, il lui mettrait son poing dans la figure avant toute discussion.

**OOOOooooOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Harry était rentré chez lui pour le déjeuner. En réalité il n'avait rien pu avaler, tout lui rappelant trop chaque instant passé avec Draco.

Et plus le temps passait plus il se trouvait égoïste et idiot, plus l'envie lui prenait d'aller chercher Draco où qu'il soit, quitte à rechercher dans toute la ville, tout le pays, et avouer ses sentiments. Ceux qu'il avait ressenti si fort cette nuit là.. sans être toutefois capable de lui dire quoique ce soit.

Il alla un instant dans la pièce où se trouvait tout ses souvenirs et s'aperçu d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant :

Draco était sur beaucoup de ces photos. Il n'y avait pas de photo de Draco « seul » mais à chaque fois qu'Harry prenait une photo Draco n'était pas loin. Il avait prit le terrain de Quiddich pendant que Draco volait, Hermione et Ron juste au moment où un groupe de serpentard passaient derrière etc.

En réalité, il réalisait que la présence de Draco lui était nécessaire, bien plus encore maintenant qu'il avait réalisé que ce qui ressentait pour lui était loin d'être de la haine.

Il s'était plongé loin du monde sorcier dans le but de les oublier tous.. Draco compris. Mais tous lui avaient manqué. Plus il réfléchissait et plus il était certain qu'il n'était pas tombé sur Draco « par hasard ». C'était le destin, il devait le revoir au moins une fois.

Mais maintenant qu'il était parti, que faire ?

C'est avec toutes ses questions en têtes qu'il arriva au bureau, à la fin de l'après-midi, une tête de déterré. Il se dirigea directement dans le bureau d'Andrews.

« Harry, que ce passe t-il ? Pourquoi n'est tu pas resté déjeuner avec nous ? Tu viens dîner avec moi pour te faire pardonner ? »

« Pas envie… Ecoute Andrews, je crois que je vais faire une petite pause.. prendre un peu de vacances.. »

« Une QUOI ? Mais Harry, c'est toi qui dirige l'entreprise tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« J'ai largement assez d'argent, me mettre à fond dans le boulot ne m'intéresse plus, je voudrais en profiter »

« Mais on pourrait en profiter ! Ensemble ! On pourrait voir encore plus grand ! Ecoute, je sais que ces temps ci tu avais la tête ailleurs, mais maintenant que ta petite pute est partie tu peux te remettre sérieusement à ce qui a toujours été ta motivation » lui répondit-il, apparemment énervé.

Mais Harry n'avait pas entendu le morceau de la phrase qu'Andrews voulait qu'il entende. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir il se retourna dangereusement vers Andrews l'air furieux.

« PARDON ? TU AS DIT QUOI ? RETRAITES LE ENCORE UNE FOIS DE PUTE ET TU VERRAS EN EFFET QUI EST LE PATRON ! ET PUIS-JE SAVOIR COMMENT TU ES AU COURANT DU DEPART DE DRACO ? »

Andrews blanchit, hésitant à nier tout en bloc pour sauver sa peau, mais finalement la haine l'emporta et il s'énerva à son tour.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE ME CRIER DESSUS POUR CETTE PETITE PUTE. EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU ES ET QUE T'ES EN TRAIN DE TOUT FOUTRE EN L'AIR. TU CROIS QUOI ? POUVOIR CONTINUER TA VIE, TON TRAVAIL PENDANT QUE « MADAME » T'ATTEND A LA MAISON ? VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN ESPOIR ET TU FAISAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI. JE N'AI FAIT QUE LUI DIRE LA VERITE »

Harry répondu sur un ton doucereux, qui semblait plus encore dangereux que sa crise de colère précédente.

« Tu lui as parlé.. c'est pour ça qu'il est parti. Tu es renvoyé. Je vais écrire un article sur toi dont ta vie professionnelle se rappellera toute sa vie. Tu as 2h pour quitter les lieux ».

Puis il s'en alla, laissant Andrews bouché bée dans le bureau. Il venait de se faire virer.. lui.. Incroyable. Soudain une douleur le prit dans tout son corps et il se sentit comme écartelé pendant de longues minutes avant que l'affreuse sensation s'arrête (ndla vive les doloris sans baguette de Harry !).

Harry monta dans sa voiture et posa sa tête sur le volant. Il s'endormit comme ceci. Il se réveilla quelques heures après. La nuit était tombée. Prenant son courage à deux mains (ndla : lol j'ai failli mettre « à demain » sympa le lapsus) il démarra sa voiture.

« Il ne sera pas dit qu'un Potter, qui plus est un gryffondor, laisse tomber si facilement »

TBC…

**LA REPONSE AU DERNIER QUIZZ**:

applaudit Bravo bravo pour ses nombreuses bonnes réponses (mais je soupçonne certains d'entre vous de ne pas l'avoir fait seul lol.. cela dit ça n'a aucune importance vu qu'il n'y a rien à gagner). Les réponses étaient :

Le temple d'Artémis à Ephèse

Les jardins suspendus de Babylone

Le mausolée d'Halicarnasse (le tombeau du roi Mausole)

Le phare d'Alexandrie

Le colosse de Rhodes

La statue de Zeus à Olympie (d'or et d'ivoire m'a-t-on appris.. ça casse le mythe..lol)

ET BIEN SUR Les pyramides d'Egypte – de Kheops, Khephren et Mykérinos- (la seule des 7 qui reste et qui est encore en état.. a ne pas manquer)

**LE NOUVEAU QUIZZ : **

1ere question : D'où vient le nom du chanteur américain Moby (et pourquoi) ?Ok d'accord j'ai un peu copié cette question sur celle d'une émission que j'ai vu hier mais j'avais pas d'idée et je trouve ça marrant.

2e question : SERIE DES 7 « citez moi les 7 pechés capitaux » (et si vous les avez faits lol)

* * *

**soupir bon au boulot maintenant voilà les :**

**RAR (ps : j'espère n'oublier personne mais si ça arrive je suis désolée et prévenez moi !)**

**Ayashira**

Hai, en effet, le 1er chapitre ça fait un bail.. mais bon ça fait plaisir quand même lol surtout si je t'ai mis l'eau à la bouche ('ttention au clavier) et j'espère que la suite te plait toujours. Kisu

**Oxaline **

Merci beaucoup, et oui la fin est proche on commence à le sentir non ? En tout cas ton compliment m'a fait très plaisir !

**jessy **

« Naaaaaan Draccccccco reste », tiens et si je faisais un remake de titanic HPDM… non je rigole je crois que je n'irait pas jusqu'à là (bien que je n'envisage pas de m'arrêter sur ma lancée des films). Z'en tout cas merki pr la reviews et yaooii powwa. Moi j'aime bien les HPSS aussi sinon les autres bof ou rarement.

**Daelin Malfoy **

Hellllooo bravo pour tes réponses à mon quizz et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

**malvina **

Je pense que je ne vais pas faire de MPreg ou alors juste suggéré. Pour le lemon (perverse lol) je te rassure encore un est prévu !

**MissCobra **

Merci beaucoup rougis je suis contente que tu lises ma fic et qu'elle te plaise. Si ça se trouve tu vas devenir accro comme moi (est-ce que tu écris des fics déjà ?). Bravo pour ta réponses au 7 merveilles du monde et si tu dis ne pas avoir triché je te crois (tant mieux, ça prouve que tu as de la culture !).

**alinemcb54**

Voilà la suite ;-)

**dmoniac Cat's**

t'inkietes pas, je mets du temps mais je n'abandonne jamais ! contente que ça te plaise , n'hésite pas à continuer de reviewer lol !

**celine.sLineC-Line**

pleure AAAHHHHHH j'ai passé 3 heures à répondre aux reviews et j'en ai quand même sauté une .. tombe a tes pieds s'cuz moi s'cuz moi pardon en plus ma réponse va te décevoir parce que je ne ferait pas de bébé dans cette fic (par contre dans l'autre….). Dis, dis , tu me pardonne petits yeux implorants genre chat potté

**Titia69**

Rhha oui ça peut devenir interessant je l'espère aussi mais bon j'espère que ça l'est déjà vu que c'est bientôt « Ze end »

**Sélène **

Bon alors pour le compromis : pas de bébé dans cette fic mais un bébé dans l'autre ok ? lol.

Sinon pour tes deux trucs je pense que Andrews a bien payé non ? Et pour reconquérir Draco je crois que Harry s'y apprête lol

**Nat666 **

Là c'est meme plus du courage c'est de l'abnégation, j'en peux plus lol ! Mais bon d'un autre côté j'adore les reviews, ça prouve que ça vous plait (d'ailleurs maintenant qd j'en ai moins ça me déprime !). Bravo pr le quizz d'ailleurs.

**Ddy **

T'essaye de me tuer à coups de reviews ? c'est ça hein ? avoue ! Ok, je chercherais pr le film. Sinon je connais pas Spirit non plus.

Sinon je suis pas sadik .. ou alors pas bcp.. C pour votre bien en fait. Toi aussi tu dis « n'amür » lol j'ai pleins de copines qui disent ça aussi. Sinon ouais, mwa j'habite en France et je me les caiiiiiillle (kai kai) sous la neige. JPeux venir me bronzer chez twa ?

Lol pour tes devoirs, malheureusement étant en fac je peux pas trop faire pareil.. mais néglige pas trop tes études, ça sert qd même lol. Pour le Mpreg je suis dsl mais plutôt dans la prochaine fic je pense, j'ai envie de finir celle-ci je peux pas suivre les 2 en même temps.

Pas grave pour tes fautes.. dis moi, l'anglais n'est pas ta matière préférée si ? lol. Sinon si elle t'as dicté c'est qu'elle est bonne en anglais car « Dirty Dancing » se prononce (avec l'accent) plus ou moins « Darty » (en fait ça se prononce même deurti lol) dancing. Sinon les 2e C tjrs nul (comme grease et autres) alors reste en au 1er, conseil d'amie.

**Mara Snape **

Lol pas grave, tant que tu reviews c'est déjà gentil, quel que soit la fréquence. Je pense que je vais bien m'éclater à écrire Family Man aussi ! Bravo pr le quizz (moi aussi j'ai déjà passé une aprem à les chercher en cours lol)

**Vif d'Or**

Lol si si tu as raison, il va aller le chercher (mais bon, c'était du tout cuit cuit kwa). Pour ton adresse si je ne t'ai pas déjà ajouté (mais je crois que je l'ai fait) je vais aller le faire. Oui je sais que je suis choyé (quoique parfois il est bien relou) et je le lâche pas d'une semelle.

BizOo ma québécoise adorée. (oui oui, C bien française mwa)

**Lovely A**

Ravie que ça vous plaise (lol ça y est, jme prends pour du pain de mie maintenant lol). Je ne suis pas sadik (non mais euuh).. ou alors si peu.. mais j'adore le suspens lol.

**Tama**

Oui je sais qu'on dirait pas mais à chaque fois je me bats pour en faire au moins 5 (sinon je trouve ça ridicule) mais je suis pas comme ces autres (les fous) qui peuvent en écrire 19 !

La suite te plait t'elle ?

**Maddnambda **

Toi aussi tu tentes de me tuer, après on s'étonne que j'ai trop de mal à répondre aux reviews lol ! Le Mpreg en fait non, j'ai envie d'en finir avec cette fic pr passer à l'autre. Moi aussi je pris pour le DracoxHarry par JKR mais elle déteste Draco alors déjà s'il passe du bon côté on aura de la chance. Pr le quizz pas grave, au moins tu auras appris des choses lol (en fait, je devrais faire prof, je vous enseigne la culture générale lol !

**Crackos **

Peut-être vais-je les remettre ensemble.. je sais pas ;.ça depent si tu est gentille ou pas…Bravo pour le quizz et lol pour ton Ha et les deux s (dsl pr la mini réponse mais j'suis trop dead là)

**Syl2Sy**

Je saV pas que l'ivoire ça cramait (toi aussi tu m'en apprends vois tu). J'ai repris ton idée pour les 7 péchés lol (merci j'étais en rade de quizz lol). Sinon je te rassure, si toi tu sais pas où tu trouves le temps de les lire moi je me demande où je trouve celui de les écrire lol

**Alicya Potter-Black **

Bravo pour le quizz, et le fait que tu n'en ais que 4 prouve au moins que tu n'as pas triché lol ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la fin !

**Sefadora Firewood**

Petage de gueule c'est trop bas pour Harry.. mais lui détruire sa vie professionnelle c'est limite pire je trouve.. d'un autre côté C un salo alors on s'en moque nan ? lol

**serpentis-draco**

Alors, est-ce que la suite te plait ? Bonne vengeance non ?

**steph **

Merci c'est très gentil et bravo pour le quizz, je savais même pas qu'elle était en or et ivoire la statue (je suis pas convaincue de la beauté d'un tel mélange.. mais bon je sais pas et je ne saurais jamais lol).

**Loryah**

Peut être la fin au prochain chapitre, ou à celui d'après encore, je verrais selon ma motivation lol ! Ah oui et aussi : j'adore tes fics !

**tolk **

Naaaannn pas la muraille de chine, elle existait pas encore à l'époque lol (mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait bien être une merveille du monde, elle est immense et de dessus on voit tellement tout le paysage etc.. vraiment trop bien)

**morgian **

Desolée pas de bébé pour cette fic, mais pour l'autre y aura un bébé ! Merci pour la lettre, j'ai essayé de faire un truc bien alors je suis contente que ça t'ai plut

**Artoung**

Helllooowww toi ! Oui non mais euh c'est pas vrai je suis pas sadique..enfin si mais c'est pour le bien de mes lecteurs ! Et puis toi tu n'as rien à dire parce que avec les trucs de ouf de sadique perverses sans scrupule que tu fais dans tes fics.. voilà ! Sinon ouais, j'ai peur de ton courroux (la preuve, j'ai fais la suite lol). Mais bon j'ai mis du temps (Family Man par-dessus, plus le boulot, mon mec itou.. lot of things to do !)

**Lalouve**

Oui fo pas tromper son époux c maaaal (dsl je me fais uen vieille référence au cercle des poètes disparu.. tu connais ?). j'ai rencontré une fille aujourd'hui, elle est en cours avec moi et elle a 27 ans ! Elle est super sympa mais ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'elle pourrait être mère, prof etc (moi si j'étudiais encore à 27 ans je pense que ça me soulerait parske je voudrais pouvoir avoir des enfants et donc de l'argent lol) ; enfin voilà, c'était l'anecdote idiote du soir, bonsoir. lol

**Sahada**

Pour une fois que je peux faire un peu de free style j'en profite lol. Sinon pour Harry je saiiis paaaaa lol

**Shinobu-Sû **

Pourquoi tout le monde me traite de sadik ? Non mais franchement ! Si ça continue je vais vous faire une death fic et on en reparlera lol. Sinon bravo pour tes réponses même si c'est pas complet c'est déjà ça !

2005-02-07

**nico **

Désolée je ferais un bébé dans l'autre fic d'acc ? Sinon, comment ça va toi ?

**vega264**

Pour les autres j'ai mis la réponse en haut si tu veux, et sinon je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et voilà bientôt la fin qui arrive alors.. niark lol

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami**

Bravo pour tes réponses, moi aussi je me pose souvent la question lol

**onarluca **

Et comme d'habitude, merci bcp lol

**Eni **

Lol pas vraiment indemne non. Sinon Family Man n'est pas trop triste je te rassure. Pas mal comme idée pour ton OS, comment tu as compliqué ça ? (HPDM ? ;-))

**galouz**

hey you ! Oui c'est vrai, moins kawaii mais très très utile comme tu peux maintenant le constater.. et puis en plus j'ai pu remettre mon petit Eric que j'adore lol ! Draco ne l'a pas tapé parce qu'il se posait déjà des questions et que c'est plus le petit bagarreur d'avant.. perso je trouve ça possible. .. et puis C mieux quand c'est Harry qui s'énerve nan ?

Sinon les pyramide j'avais même oublié qu'elles étaient à Gizeh (elles sont tellement près du Caire qu'on à l'impression qu'elles sont dedans !) sinon c'est pas grave pour le reste, c'est déjà ça (la réponse est en haut si tu la veux)

**Umbre77**

Hey, dis moi tu me fais trop peur parsk j'ai très peu de sauvegarde de mes fics et je vois des fics qui disparaissent ou des gens qui ont des interdictions.. ils peuvent pas la supprimer sans prévenir si ? Pk t'as été interdite ? Sinon ma vie sociale va bien (c'est pour ça que je mets trop de temps à updater) et j'ai bien aimé ton chapitre de Messieurs Potter Malfoy (j'lai lu sur O&F). Sinon je trouve que je triche un peu en m'inspirant tant des films mais ça m'aide bcp, et surtout pour trouver la fin (donc je compte garder la formule lol). Sinon on ne peut pas tuer Andrews mais lui faire mal c'est fait lol. Les exams je C tjrs pas (grr).

**Minerve**

Non non on crie pas sur moi, on crie sur Andrews ok ? Sinon je pense que Harry va sûrement retrouvé Dray je te rassure lol.

**soffie**

Lol, mon « trucidage » te suffit-t-il ? Sinon bravo pr le quizz (j'approuve la petition mais pas pour Harry ou alors seulement si accompagné de Draco)

**Alexiel **

Pas la mâchoire désolée (ça laisse trop de trace) mais un doloris ça fait mal aussi. Ça te va ? lol


	12. You’re my first, the last, my everything

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. bon d'accord, vous connaissez tous pretty woman !**

**Rating : M (pff, ça sert à quoi de changer le nom pour dire la même chose, franchement ?)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : You're my first, the last, my everything **

Draco et Eric avait passé une bonne journée et Eric pouvait se vanter d'avoir assez bien réussit dans son objectif de changer les idées de Draco à grand coups de courses diverses et de glaces avec chocolat et chantilly. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, ils retournèrent à l'appartement. Draco partit prendre une douche et Eric s'installa dans un vieux fauteuil pour lire.

Leur intérieur ne payait pas de mine, tout était plus ou moins à refaire, à repeindre, l'escalier était dangereux etc.. mais c'était chez eux. Le « nid ».

Eric n'avait jamais été amoureux de Draco et savait qu'il ne pourrait l'être. Il avait aimé une fois.. et son cœur avait été brisé. Il n'avait plus envie d'aimer, le souvenir de celui qui l'avait perdu ne le quitterait jamais et il n'entretiendrait plus que des rapports amicaux.. au mieux.

Quand il avait vu Draco pour la première fois, il avait senti sa pureté et son désespoir sous un masque de fer. Un petit enfant. Alors il avait voulu le prendre sous son aile pour éviter que d'autre ne l'utilise, ne lui fasse du mal.

Il ne comprenait pas comment l'on pouvait faire du mal à Draco. Comment un homme, qui plus est qui apparemment le connaissait avant, devant qui Draco se dévoilait, donnait son amour etc, pouvait le refuser. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de voir Draco heureux, la peur de le perdre et la peur qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Cependant il fallait faire quelque chose.. à propos de ce « Harry ».

OOOOooooOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOO

Au bout d'une heure, à force de tourner en rond, Harry finit par tomber sur quelqu'un qui accepta de lui donner l'adresse de Draco. Celui-ci avait changé de nom (quel hasard !) et Harry apprit qu'il vivait dans un petit appartement miteux avec un autre garçon.. un autre gigolo.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Peut-être bien qu'en fait Draco ne voulait que deux semaines ? Que quelqu'un l'attendait impatiemment « à la maison ».

Plus Harry pensait ça plus il avait mal et une peur sourde montait dans son ventre. Des flashs de ces quelques jours avec Draco lui revenaient. Des rires, des pleurs, des baisers. Un baiser surtout. Le premier, le vrai.

Une chaleur monta le long de son ventre avant de venir serrer douloureusement sa poitrine.. il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'il essaye. Il avait compris maintenant : il avait besoin de Draco.

Il monta l'escalier grinçant, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, pendant que ses questions tournaient dans sa tête.

Arrivé devant la porte, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sonner ? Et s'il tombait sur Draco avec un autre homme ? Il aurait virer Andrews et mis tout son monde en péril pour rien ?

Puis il se souvint d'une phrase qu'avais dit Hermione, le jour où elle avait appris pour la prophétie. Il ne voulait plus sortir, ni s'amuser, de peur de perdre ses amis, de mourir, car il ne s'était pas assez entraîné. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec des filles ni penser au futur de peur qu'il n'y en ait pas. Alors elle avait dit une phrase qui lui était toujours resté depuis, une vraie phrase de gryffondor

Il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets.

Cette phrase ramena un flot de courage dans le cœur d'Harry, comme elle l'avait déjà fait des années auparavant. Il valait mieux qu'il tente sa chance. Il préférait souffrir d'avoir trop aimé que de n'avoir jamais aimé! (1)

Alors il frappa à la porte.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure et une main presser la poigner. Il lui semblait qu'elle mettait des heures pour s'ouvrir, centimètres par centimètres

Et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter quand un homme lui ouvrit la porte. Pas Draco.. bon, il le savait, Draco ne vivait pas seul.. maintenant il fallait voir qui était ce gars pour Draco.

En fait, il avait a peine eut le temps de se poser la question qu'on point vint s'abattre sur sa joue.

Une douloureuse réponse .. dans tous les sens du termes. Harry regardait d'un air abasourdi le jeune homme devant lui.. pas que ce soit si inattendu non.. mais si douloureux, tellement plus qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Draco avait joué la comédie alors ? Harry senti les restes de son cœur se briser et la douleur traversait son regard. Regard qui tomba sur Eric.

Eric sourit à Harry.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai fais ce que je m'étais promis, je vous en prie entrez.. »

Voyant l'absence totale de réaction d'Harry (rha là là, son cerveau s'est ENCORE deconnecté !) il le tira et le fit entrer.

Harry eut juste la décence de prononcer un vague « mais.. vous.. et .. draco ? »

« Chut, chut, pas de bruit maintenant, Draco est enfermé dans sa chambre, alors d'abord vous aller venir discuter gentillement avec moi dans la mienne et après vous irez le chercher d'accord ? »

OOOOooooOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOO

Draco était dans sa chambre, sur le lit (si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça) et regardait la nuit tomber de sa fenêtre magique.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa baguette, de peur de se faire repérer. Mais ce sort était le premier qu'il avait réussi à faire, avec ou sans baguette.

FLASH BACK

« Draccccccccccoooooooo qu'as-tu encore fait ? » une voix de femme, criarde et hystérique

« Rien maman, rien rien je te promets, je suis desolé je le referais plus ! »

« DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY » raisonna dans toute la maison la forte voix de son père

Les ennuis commençaient. Les ennuis commençaient toujours comme ça, quelque soit la raison.

D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait plus de la raison cette fois ci, peut-être avait il osé parlé à Dobby, ou parler de moldus ou mettre un peu de bordel dans le parfait manoir.. quoiqu'il en soit il avait été puni. Dans la cave pendant toute la nuit.

Cave aménagée bien sur.. mais cave quand même. Ne pouvant s'échapper physiquement il avait crée une fenêtre imaginaire, comme celles des plafonds de poudlard, et de dedans, il rêve sa vie dehors. Il rêvait d'être libre et connu, et aimé.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Depuis, il n'avait jamais cessé de faire sa petite fenêtre quand il se sentait trop enfermé. Chez lui, à Poudlard ou dans ce trou à rat miteux, il pouvait se sentir chez lui comme ça.

Mais là il lui manquait quelque chose.. il lui manquait Harry. Pourrait-il un jour être heureux maintenant qu'il avait goûté au bonheur ? Mais c'était mieux.. pour eux deux. Harry ne l'aimait pas n'est ce pas ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il passait probablement du bon temps c'est tout.

Draco voulait plus.

Draco voulait la belle vie.

Et encore une fois, Draco rêvait sa vie sans pouvoir la vivre.

Comme Eric ne savait pas, sur ses origines magiques ni ses origines tout court.. Draco devait bloquer sa porte d'un petit sort sans baguette, pour ne pas être surpris quand il faisait apparaître sa fenêtre magique.

Cela dit il le fut.. même effrayé à vie, quand il entendit le « Alohamora » derrière la porte.

OOOOooooOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOO

Eric avait répété mot pour mot ce que Draco avait dit.

Puis il avait saisi le visage de Harry d'une main, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux

« Alors écoute moi une dernière fois maintenant, Draco est un frère pour moi, je n'aime personne autant que lui. Il a déjà souffert et je ne veux jamais qu'il souffre autant que moi j'ai souffert. JAMAIS. Alors c'est très clair maintenant. Sois tu fais de la vie de mon frère un conte de fée, maintenant, et toi et moi on va très bien s'entendre. Soit tu n'es venu là que par bravade et tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, et alors là tu pars tout de suite et tu ne reviens jamais ».

Harry avait retrouvé le sourire. Il envoya un grand sourire à Eric avant de répondre « la chambre de Draco s'il te plait ? »

Eric le conduisit à sa chambre et il toqua. Par de réponse, Eric s'inquiéta. La porte n'avait pas de loquet et pourtant elle refusait de s'ouvrir.

Voyant l'air paniqué d'Eric, Harry prit une décision.

« Attends, ne t'affole pas, c'est normal…enfin plus ou moins. Tu aimes Draco n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aimerais toujours quoiqu'il arrive, c'est ton frère ? Tu aimerais connaître sa vie ? Et est-ce que tu aimerais aller vivre ailleurs, dans un endroit très sympa avec ton frère ? Sans devoir faire la pute plus jamais »

« Oui. Oui. Oui. Oui et Oui. Je ne laissera pas Draco, je le suivrais partout comme un petit chien » rit il, en jappant un peu.

« Alors t'affoles par, regarde bien ce qui va suivre et accroche toi à ton bermuda »

Harry se concentra et lança son énergie magique contre la porte, envoyant un alohamora pour l'ouvrir.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et il se trouva nez à nez avec un Draco qui semblait aussi affolé que si on lui avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort. Son visage se détendit en voyant Eric, puis se contracta à nouveau en comprenant les implications du fait que la porte ait été ouverte devant Eric.

La frayeur se transforma en colère et il se retourna vers le portier (Harry..lol).

« TU DEBARQUES CHEZ MOI COMME CA ET TU OUVRES MA PORTE, ET DEVANT LUI EN PLUS ? QU EST-CE QUI TE PERMET DE FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?»

Harry hésita avant de répondre, son naturel calme ne l'encourageant pas à s'énerver. Mais le petit Harry-Serpentard qui flottait sur son épaule l'exhorta à crier un peu sur son amour pour remettre les choses à leur place. Et puis, Draco ne l'écouterait pas s'il restait calme. Alors, il décida de s'énerver (ndla : j'adore la décision mûrement réfléchie avant de s'énerver lol) .

« Ce qui me permet ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui me permet ? » demanda douceureusement Harry.

« j'ai hâte d'entendre ça »

« CE QUI ME PERMET C'EST QUE LA SEULE PERSONNE QUE J'AI JAMAIS AIME SE CASSE SANS AUCUNE EXPLICATION VALABLE ET EN PRESUMANT DE CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE » Harry s'arrêta là, pour voir le petit effet de sa tirade

Draco était bouche bée et mis quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. « Tu..tu m'aimes ».

Harry en avait profité pour s'approcher de Draco par l'arrière. L'entourant de ses bras il le serra contre lui et embrassa amoureusement ses cheveux.

« Oui.. je t'aime.. et j'ai viré Andrews.. et je ne veux plus que tu partes ! Plus jamais ! Draco, accepterais tu de rester avec moi ? De vivre avec moi ? »

« Owwww » fut la seule chose que Draco pu sortir.

Il jeta un regard à Eric (vous savez le genre de regard qui disent là-tu-genes-alors-casses-toi-vite-que-je-puisse-lui-sauter-dessus).

Celui-ci grogna quelque chose ressemblant à « c'est bien parce que c'est toi mais j'tassure que quand vous sortirez de là, il va me falloir dès explications ».

A peine la porte fut elle fermée que Draco se jetta sur Harry et pris un air lubrique.

« Alors comme ça tu m'aimes ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas très gentil de ne pas l'avoir dit avant.. je crois qu'il va falloir que je trouve une punition…d'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, je ne me suis toujours pas vengé de la dernière fois, après le dîner » dit-il, soufflant sensuellement dans l'oreille d'Harry qui n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que gémir.

Poussant Harry sur le lit, Draco s'assit sur ses genoux. Caressant doucement sa joue il prit son visage entre ses mains en coupe et embrassa Harry comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

« Je t'aime aussi mon petit lion.. et je vais te le prouver…toute la nuit »

Harry dévorait Draco des yeux pendant que celui-ci faisait une sorte de strip-tease sur ses genoux.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant son gryffondor se durcir sur lui. L'allongeant doucement sur le lit il s'approcha de son oreille pendant qu'il lui enlevait son t-shirt

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, je vais te débarrasser de tout ce surplus de tension » dit-il en posant sa main sur la « bosse » en question.

Mais Harry avait repris ses esprits et n'entendait pas rester complètement amorphe. Il tira Draco contre lui et le serra dans ses bras et plongeant son nez dans son cou pour ne pas perdre une miette de son odeur.

Jamais il ne le laisserait partir. Il ferait de lui la personne la plus heureuse du monde, c'était son nouveau but.

Pendant que Draco s'acharnait à lui enlever son pantalon, Harry caressait toute la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Le faisant glisser sous lui il passa langoureusement sa langue sur les tétons de Draco qui gémissait à son tour.

Sa langue passa entre les pectoraux de Draco et descendit avec une lenteur insupportable vers l'érection grandissante de Draco. Il décida de se laisser faire, de vraiment se lâcher pour la 1ere fois de sa vie.. son premier vrai amour… Son seul amour.

Il retint un cri quand Harry se mit à souffler sournoisement sur l'érection de Draco avant de passer sa langue sur le haut du gland pourpre.

« Harry.. s'il te plait.. » essa doucement sl passa langoureusement sa langue sur les tétons de Draco qui gémissait à son tour.

e de son odeur.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amour et pris son sexe entièrement dans la bouche sans se détacher son regard.

Draco était l'image de la luxure incarnée, nu, la respiration haletante et le pale visage rougi avec des mèches échevelées qui lui tombait sur le visage.

Harry accéléra le mouvement de sa bouche, prenant Draco plus vite et plus fort jusqu'à ce que celui-ci crie et supplie.

Alors Harry remonta vers Draco. Fou de désir, Draco le retourna précipitamment sur le ventre. Il saisit un pot de lubrifiant et s'en enduisit le gland et les doigts.

Doucement, malgré son état d'excitation extrême, il glissa un doigt en Harry, lorsque celui-ci fut bien habitué il glissa un second, puis un troisième, tout en caressant avec application la verge d'Harry de son autre main.

Harry se perdait dans les sensations et suppliait Draco de le prendre. Il le voulait immédiatement en lui, dans son cœur comme dans son corps.

Draco retira alors ses doigts, donnant à Harry un petit cri de frustration qui se remplaça par un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il fit entrer son membre à la place de ses doigts.

Harry s'habitua très vite à cette présence familière et la chambre fut rapidement remplie de gémissements bruyants et de bruit de lit.

Harry se tenait à la tête du lit, hurlant presque de plaisir en sentant Draco le prendre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément.

Tout en masturbant frénétiquement Harry, Draco se tenait à son amant, le rapprochant le plus possible de lui, pour être en lui autant que deux personne peuvent être l'une en l'autre.

Ils fondirent dans l'extase, prononçant des mots doux, des paroles d'amoureux.. celle que tout le monde dit, celle que tout le monde connaît.

Mais ils n'ont jamais été tout le monde.. et pour eux une nouvelle vie commence..

* * *

(1) Si quelqu'un me retrouve d'où vient cette phrase (ou une qui ressemble) je vous en serais très reconnaissante

**Note : bon, je suis un peu déçue j'ai eu beaucoup de mal (et j'ai pris énormément de temps) pour faire ce chapitre… j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.. en plus je le trouve assez nul mais bon..**

**IMPORTANT : Est-ce que je fais encore un ou deux épisodes (retour des z'amoureux dans le monde de la magie) ou pas ?**

**LA REPONSE AU DERNIER QUIZZ: **

Pour Moby cela vient de quelqu'un de sa famille (je croyais que ct grand père mais dans d'autre source c'est écrit que c'est son arrière grand oncle alors je ne sais plus), l'écrivain qui a écrit le livre « Moby Dick » donc tout le monde l'a toujours appelé comme ça.

Les 7 péchés capitaux sont :

L'avarice

L'orgueil

L'envie

La paresse

La colère

La luxure

La gourmandise

J'avoue avoir une inclinaison naturelle pour la gourmandise et la paresse (et aussi un peu pour l'envie et la luxure mais moins lol)

**LE NOUVEAU QUIZZ : **

La question impossible MAIS qui rapporte : Quels sont les noms des 11 muses et leurs attributions ? ET OUI j'ai bien dit 11 et non neuf car j'en ai inventé une et une de mes lectrice en a inventé une autre (j'espère que cela ne t'ennuiera pas que je te l'emprunte pour ce quizz). Donc à vous de faire preuve d'imagination.

Celui qui trouvera le nom et l'attribution des deux muses manquantes aura un OS rien que pour lui (jme mouille pas trop vu que il est impossible de trouver celle que j'ai crée lol).

**RAR**

**(si j'oublie qqun C purement involontaire et vous avez le droit de ..pas me faire de mal lol)**

**Crackos **

Ben oui, quand même je suis pas sadique (enfin, quoique je suis à la recherche d'une idée pour faire un OS sadik lol).. mais bon, comme promis j'attend de te voir la « cracotte la plus gentille de l'univers » lol (et c'est quoi le cado d'anniv ? lol).

Sinon pour ton « manque de culture » mes questions ne sont pas évidentes (ben c'est le but) et c'est normal de faire des fautes (honnêtement, si j'étais pas fan de la question sur les 7 merveilles du monde je l'aurais sûrement pas trouvé sans aide !) . A part ça c'est pa la convoitise mais l'envie mais bon dans l'idée c'est la même chose !

Moi aussi j'aime bien faire des quizz, surtout si ça vous plait !

**aresse**

Oui c'est vrai qu'on a tous vu pretty woman mais bon j'essaye quand même de changer pas mal de truc (je garde surtout l'idée général). Pour les « petits quizz » ça à l'air de bien plaire à tous mais parfois j'ai tellement pas d'idée.. lol.

Pour la fin c'est soit là, soit dans 1 ou 2 chapitre (au choix des lecteurs, la majorité gagnera)

**Mona May56**

Lol desolée je sais que je « solutionne » pas vite tout ça mais j'ai très peu de temps pour moi ! Mais bon je suis ravie que tu n'ais fait qu'une bouchée de ma fic ;-) !

**tama**

Et voilà là suite, pour votre grand plaisir je l'espère lol

**Ayashira **

Euh.. ouah..euh rougit .. ton compliment me touche beaucoup ! Mais bon, j'espère que les « beaux corps d'apollon en pleine "action" » en question t'on quand même fait réagir lol !

Sinon je ne suis pas vieille, juste un peu plus que majeur.. j'ai 20 ans !

Pour Draco, je trouve que des mecs comme lui justement, à se croire plus fort que tous et au dessus de tout, le jour où les malheurs leurs tombent dessus ne sont justement pas capable d'y faire aussi bien face que les autres..

Pour le « vulgaire » je pense que les gens qui font ça ne sont pas forcément vulgaire.. souvent démunis ou perdus. Je suppose que si Harry n'en a pas profité c'est justement qu'il sait aussi ça et que en plus il a toujours plus ou moins (sans le savoir) apprécié Draco et il ne le veut pas comme un coup d'un soir parce qu'il représente plus (desolée, le mot griffondorien a déjà été bcp utilisé.. pr le brevet c'est mort).

J'espère que ma suite te plait tjrs ! A propos je me suis permis de faire un tit truc..j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas (si tu comprends pas, cherche avant les rar tu verras..)

**niil-iste **

Il l'avait mérité son doloris quand même ! tu trouves pas ?

**vega264**

Moi aussi j'ai vu Seven.. le seul thriller que j'ai à la fois aimer (d'habitude j'aime pas) et qui m'ais en même temps bcp perturbé (horrible le coup de la femme et du bébé snif). Sinon tu trouves que Harry c'est bien débrouillé ou pas ?

**galouz**

Lol désolée de t'avoir mis dans cet état pour les 7 merveilles du monde.. bah comme ça je cultive la jeunesse (enfin.. je connais pas ton age donc je vais rien dire kwa..lol). Sinon je savais même pas qu'il y avait 7 vertus (comment ça perverse ? Bah c'est pas parce que je connais tous les péchés et aucune des vertus que… ah si ? zut alors lol).

**omi **

Et oui, Eric n'était pas inutile et puis je l'aime bien, c'est le 1er personnage que je crée alors je suis contente ! Pour le « bordage » je voulais pas que qqun pense que Draco et Eric .. voilà koi. Parce que c'est un HPDM et c'est tout ! lol

Andrews moi je l'ai jamais aimé (bon , ok, je connaissais déjà son côté obscur mais quand même)

**nicolas **

Hey you, comment ça va ? Pour le Mpreg je pense pas, mais pour le retour au monde magique tu as cas m'envoyer une reviews et me le redire car je fais un vote pour savoir si je fais encore qq chapitre ou non et comme ça je pourrait comptabiliser toutes les voix ! Biz

**satya**

Moby c'est un chanteur américain il est assez connu. Pour les péchés capitaux je sais pas si ça à un rapport avec la bible, en tout cas c'est plutôt devenu de la culture générale (pas spécialement religieuse je pense)

**Lovely A**

Hey yo, quel humour.. non je me moque pas, moi c'est pire je t'assure lol. A propos, t'ais-je déjà dit que j'adorais le lionceau de Poudlard ? C'est trop mignon ! Cela dit, Dray est moins relou qd il peut pas parler lol ! Sinon pour les quizz ils ne sont que facultatifs ne t'inquiète pas !

**lysanthius **

Bon je trouve ça super que mon histoire te plaise mais ce n'est pas un UA ! C'est juste une suite possible à l'histoire (enfin j'y crois pas trop mais bon). Sinon bravo pour Moby et les 7 péchés. Merci pr l'id des muses ! je sais j'abuse lol !

**Vif d'or**

Ouais, Harry a fini par se bouger t'as vu ça, j'espère que la façon dont il a bougé t'as plut d'ailleurs ;) . Pour le quizz j'ai bien aimé tes réponses détaillées ! zouz et au prochain chapitre j'espère !

**sky de sky&bilmoute **

Bravo pour les quizz, mais dommage que tu n'ais pas voulu avoué tes péchés (faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée dit-on..)

**Alicya Potter-Black **

Bah c déjà pas mal du tout ! Comment tu trouves ce chapitre ?

**Dame Lune**

Lol moi je crois que j'ai aps encore succombé à l'avarice mais les autres j'ai du goûter un peu de tout lol

**dinoushette**

Tout lu d'un coup ? Quel courage ! J'adore voire ma fic qualifiée de « super fic » et d'avoir autant de reviews (mais bon, ça me frustre aussi un peu quand je vois que mes autres fics sont pas du tout aussi aimé, ce qui prouve que le sujet compte beaucoup !). Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**Lyna-Shy**

Merci, et comme promis voilà la suite

**Sefadora Firewood**

Bah ça va j'fais pas trop de cliffhanger.. puis moi j'aime bien le suspens

**serpentis-draco**

Et oui il est est allé, ça te plait ?

**jessy **

bah j'allais pas passer 4h sur andrews, c'est Draco qui compte non ? Dsl j'ai tardé sur le chapitre mais j'avais beaucoup à faire (et j'ai encore d'ailleurs)

**Artoung **

Ah non, mais arrête de citer tout ce qu'il y a en 7, tu me fous en l'air mes idées de quizz après ! Pff, c'est déjà tellement dur d'en trouver (si, si, jte jure parfois j'ai aucune imagination).  
A propos, sans vouloir insisté : JE VEUX ENCORE UNE FIC de toi dans les nouvelles fics trrrèèès bientôt !

**Kimmy Lyn**

Lol, M6 powwaa ?

Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise et tes compliments m'ont fait plaisir, j'aime bien quand on me donne l'idée sur la fic. Pour le Mpreg j'ai plutôt abandonné l'idée car y aura déjà 2 nenfants dans « Family Man » mais je ferais p-e un jour une fic avec l'un des deux enceint.

**Loryah**

Plus drôle.. euh.. prochain chapitre p-e ? je suis pas très très bonne en humoristique dsl !

**Sahada**

Désolée j'ai mis du temps mais le voilà enfin !

**Oxaline **

Ben en fait je sais pas pourquoi j'avais crée Eric à l'origine (plus ou moins pour le fun en fait) mais je pense qu'il est devenu assez utile en fait (et p-e aussi si je fais un dernier chapitre il pourra servir pour deux trois trucs.. enfin tu verras p-e lol)

**namasta**

Nan nan, pas de 8e merveilles, les 7 merveilles du monde ont été écrite dans un document très ancien et il n'y en a que 7 mais les journalistes ont tendances à dire qu'il y en a une 8e dès qu'il trouvent un truc un peu ancien.. mais c'est poooo vrai !

Sinon bravo pour les quizz et voilà la suite ! bizoo

**farahon**

Bah, le pauvre Draco à plus l'air de trop trop souffrir là, si ?

**alinemcb54**

A vos ordre Mlle, voilà la suite lol

**Eni **

'lu toi ! Bravo pour tes réponses au quizz et sinon oui, j'ai enfin fait réveiller le lion qui sommeille en Harry qui s'était « mis en veille » lol !

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami**

Bijour, t'as vu mon chapitre est plus long cette fois ! Sinon merci pour la reviews. A propos, le « Shinigami » dans ton pseudo tu l'as mis pk ?

**onarluca **

Apparament ce qu'ils vont faire relevant des choses interdites aux moins de 18 ans lol ;

**vert emeraude**

Boh, tu exagères il n'a pas été défiguré, il aura juste un beau bleu demain matin quoi (je crois que Dray va pas être content d'ailleurs lol).

Il t'as redonné le moral ce chapitre là alors.

**Syl2Sy**

En vacances ? Traîtresse ! Je suis en partiels quasiment jusqu'à fin mai moi ! Mais bon je pouvais pas laisser les lecteurs en plan plus longtemps si ? Qt° indiscrete du jour : ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec ton copain ? (juste par curiosité lol)

**Minerve**

Lol mais toi aussi tu t'occupes de la vie privée d'Harry non ? voyeuse .. lol (je rigole) mais bon normalement Harry n'aurait pas du pouvoir faire encore de la magie mais c'est tellement plus simple comme ça .. vive le moindre effort lol !

**Alexiel.v**

Lol oui C ça pour Moby et sinon tu vois, tu avais raison, Harry a bien obéit et est allé chercher Dracounet !

**Demoiselle Altanien**

Je n'ai pas tout bien compris à ta reviews mais j'ai pris ça comme un compliment alors merci ;-)

**Nat666 **

Je suis desolée, je savais pas que c'était triste j'men suis pas vraiment rendue compte ! Un exam sur les 7 merveilles ? J'aurais trop cartonné lol ! Sinon si tu ne lis que ma fic c'est temps ci tu dois pas lire souvent vu comme je suis en retard !

**ness **

Je ne vois pas vraiment ma fic comme un UA mais plutôt comme une suite possible (pour moi un UA c'est complètement hors de l'histoire de JKR) mais en tout cas ravie que ça te plaise !


	13. Le temps des explications

**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab.**

**Rating : M (pff, ça sert à quoi de changer le nom pour dire la même chose, franchement ?)**

**NOTE POUR QUELQUES AUTEURS : Voilà en tant que grande accro de fanfic il y a pas mal de fics donc j'attend la suite donc j'aimerais savoir si il va y avoir bientôt une suite de (oui je lis bcp de HPSS) : Un nouveau compagnon pour Severus Snape by Melindra Un conte de fées? by Aylam1 Quand des joueurs se mettent à nu by Elehyn (et aussi « ds l'attende du souvenir » mais bon ça elle l'a updater y a pas très longtemps dc j'ai rien à dire lol)**

**IMPORTANT : Je n'updaterais pas avant juin (partiels) mais après, promis, je m'en donne à cœur joie !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le temps des explications **

Chaud. Agréable.

Draco se réveillait lentement, émergeant de son lourd sommeil réparateur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas dormi aussi bien ? Et son réveil agréable, contre une masse chaude et douce.. qui respirait ? Un énorme sourire vint orner son visage quand il se rappela l'identité de la « chose » en question et la raison de sa présence.

Un moment, il avait cru que c'était un rêve. Il allait embrasse doucement Harry quand un « DEBOUT LES MARMOTTES C'EST L'HEURE DES EXPLICATIONS » retenti.

Harry, réveillé en sursaut, se cogna contre la tête de Draco qui s'apprêtait à l'embrasser

« Aieuhhh »

« Oh.. Mon amour je suis désolé ça va ? »

« Oué , oué.. mais grâce à ta grande finesse et ta douceur je vais devoir 1) soigner mon bleu 2) parler avec Eric de certaines.. choses. . »

« C'est toi qui me parle de finesse après ce que tu m'as fait subir hier soir ? » dit-il, d'un ton ironique en levant un sourcil

« Tu l'avais mérité ! » répondit Draco d'un ton docte. Posant un dernier baiser sur la bouche de son amant il se leva et s'habilla pour se confronter à la tornade blanche qui les avais réveillé (aka Eric)

Eric était dans le salon, un livre à la main. Quand il vit Draco sortir il lâcha immédiatement son livre et désigna du doigt le fauteuil en face de lui « J'attends »

Draco s'assit, assez gêné.. il allait devoir raconter tout ce qu'il avait toujours caché à Eric.

« Euh bien. . pour commencer par le commencement disons que dans certains familles il y a un gène qui peut se réveiller, et les personnes dont se gène est réveillé dispose d'une formation spéciale pour apprendre certains choses.. oh putain je m'embrouille. Bon, je vais te montrer ça sera plus simple »

D'un geste de la main Draco fit apparaître sur la table entre les deux fauteuils deux cafés puis du sucre et du lait. D'un « wingardium leviosa » il fit léviter le lait pour qu'il aille directement dans sa tasse, sous l'œil hagard d'Eric.

Ce dernier resta muet quelques instant et Draco ne voulu pas casser ce silence. Au bout de quelques instants la curiosité prit le pas sur le choc et Eric recommença à parler.

« Donc tu es un.. magicien ? »

« On appelle ça sorcier.. mais oui »

« Et c'est la vérité ? je veux dire, y a pas de tours de passe-passe, tu le fais vraiment »

« Oui, c'est naturel, c'est comme pour toi de respirer, la magie fait partie de moi. Et de Harry »

Ce fut ce moment que le dit Harry fit son entré dans le salon. Habillé de manière décontractée il semblait encore plus sexy que dans ses affaire sérieuses de d'habitudes (miam).

« Tiens Eric bonjour, alors ça va, tu digères ? »

« Eh.. va me falloir du temps pour y croire vraiment je pense mais bon.. je m'y ferais je suppose. Bien que j'ai encore beaucoup de questions pratiques »

« Bon, je voulais demander d'abord à Draco mais bon comme ça je ferais une pierre deux coups : Est-ce que ça vous dirait de visiter le monde magique ? »

« Harry.. tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.. » murmura Draco

« Moi je pense que si. Bien sur, ça ne sera pas facile mais ensemble on peut. Quand je vais revenir je serais harceler par les journaux etc, il suffira de leur dire l'injustice que tu as subi et que tu as toujours été de mon côté et tu pourras récupérer tous les biens des Malfoys.. et nous pourrons vivre ensemble dans le monde magique.

« Mais et toi Harry ? Tu voulais le calme et la normalité »

« Bah, il y aura du tumulte quelques temps mais maintenant Voldemort c'est du passé, on s'installera tous les deux et je pourrais être normal et heureux ET dans le monde magique. J'en ai marre des affaires, de mon entreprise. »

Draco se jeta au coup de Harry. Il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer mais devoir quitter son monde natal avait été très dur et il se sentait humilié et rejeter. La possibilité que tout redevienne normal lui semblait un rêve inaccessible.. être à nouveau riche, avoir de nouveaux ses amis avec lui, pouvoir se servir de sa baguette.

« Merci, Merci, tu ne te rend pas compte de combien ça compte pour moi, tout ce que tu fais pour moi »

« Je t'aime Draco, je ferais tout pour toi, pour que tu te sentes heureux »

Draco blottit son nez dans le cou de son aimé, respirant à fond son odeur et répondit un « moi aussi » dans une longue expiration.

« Et.. qu'est ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire ? » Murmura Eric.

Harry sourit en se retournant vers lui

« Et bien tu n'est pas obligé mais je sais que tu es comme un frère pour Draco et votre situation à tous les deux n'est pas forcément la plus agréable.. dans notre monde il y a pleins de choses merveilleuses à découvrir et même un moldu peut trouver un travail sympathique. Tu pourrais vivre avec nous.. j'ai hériter d'un très grand manoir où il y a largement la place pour trois »

Harry semblait avoir tellement tout prévu et tout penser que les deux autres se laissèrent vitre convaincre et emportés dans ce tourbillon d'idées.

En fait, ils furent si convaincus qu'ils décidèrent de déménager l'après-midi même.

Eric fit semblant de bouder Draco pour tout ce qu'il lui avait caché mais ne put pas s'empêcher d'accepter de venir avec lui : il avait trop besoin de son petit frère et il en avait marre d'être seul dans un appart glauque à vendre son corps à n'importe qui.

Afin d'être tranquilles au début ils se déguisèrent en allant au chaudron baveur et transplantèrent directement à Grimmaurld Square. Entre la disparition de Sirius et soçn départ du monde magique il avait engagé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de cette maison qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'habiter, laissant quelques ordres de redécoration.

Même Harry fut surpris en rentrant dans la maison. L'atmosphère sombre qui la caractérisait avait disparue, tout était propre et refait à neuf, de belle tapisserie colorés ornait les murs et, à la place du portrait de l'honnie Mme Black se dressait un portrait des Maraudeurs.

Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux et ne fut retenu de pleurer que par la voix qu'il entendit

« Maitre ! Maitre ! Vous êtes revenus ! je savais que vous reviendriez, alors j'ai tout préparer pour vous ! Oh et maître Draco est là aussi, faut-il que j'aille lui préparer une chambre ? »

Harry éclata de rire à la vue de Dobby, surexcité, qui sautait partout.

« Oh Dobby appelle moi Harry s'il te plait.. mais que fais tu là ? Tu ne travailles plus pour Albus ? Non non, pas la peine de préparer une chambre pour Draco par contre pour Eric.. »

« Maitre Alb.. euh Albus.. m'a dit que je pouvait travailler ¾ du temps à Poudlard et le reste ici si je le souhaitais et que quand vous reviendriez je pourrais rester ici tout le temps si vous voulez bien ! ça ferait très plaisir à Dobby de travailler pour Harry »

« Euh.. je pense que c'est d'accord.. » il se retourna vers les autres qui lui sourirent avec approbation « mais ici c'est maintenant aussi la maison de Draco et d'Eric ».

Dobby sourit en remuant ses grandes oreilles et parti comme une fusée préparer une belle chambre pour « maître Eric ».

Draco aida Eric à défaire magiquement ses bagages pendant qu'Harry défaisait les leurs.

« Alors ça te fais quoi ? » demanda Eric, profitant de l'absence d'Harry

« Un peu comme toi je suppose.. ça me fait un peu peur. J'ai peur de retrouver mes anciens amis, ceux qui ne m'ont pas tourné le dos mais qui n'ont pas pu m'aider car eux aussi étaient en difficulté à cause de leur famille.. Blaise, Pansy, Gregory..Et j'ai peur que l'idée d'Harry rate et que l'on soit malheureux. Mais je lui fais confiance. Alors on verra. »

« Moi aussi je lui fais confiance. Bah, il a fallu que je mette un peu les choses au clair avec lui maintenant mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouver l'espoir d'avoir un jour un avenir..Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire dans votre monde.. mais ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avant. »

« Oui.. c'est vrai. »

La discussion prit fin quand Harry débarqua dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, vous êtes prêt ? On a un monde à affronter ! »

Le sourire de Draco disparut un instant. Harry s'en aperçu et vient déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sous le « waaaa c'est mignon » d'Eric.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, ça ira. Je suis là. Et puis si ça se passe mal on repartira, je n'ai pas encore vendu ma maison.. »

« ça ira .. j'ai confiance en toi.. et en l'amour aveugle de tes fans » reprit Draco, reprenant la voix traînante et cassante de sa jeunesse.

Rassuré, Harry rit.

« Bon, on commence par quoi ? »

« Euh.. je pensais que mes anciens amis seraient les plus aptes à comprendre.. j'ai laissé un message à Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean et Lavande, ils ont rendez vous au 3 balais dans.. 20 minutes »

Draco soupira en souriant à Harry « Bien, c'est parti pour les retrouvailles larmoyantes ».

Quelques minutes après, les 3 prient la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à Pré au lard, ne pouvant transplaner à cause d'Eric

Harry débarqua le premier. Son arrivé qu'il voulait discréte fut accueilli par un silence assourdissant. Tous l'avaient reconnu. Il fut vexer d'avoir si peu changé, mais surtout génés de tous les regards sur lui

Heureusement, une tornade rousse suivi de plusieurs autres de couleurs différentes se préciptèrent vers lui

« H.. Harrry » pleurait Ginny dans ses bras

Ron était bouché bée « le message.. c'était toi..putain.. » puis il se jeta sur lui et commenca à se battre amicalement « ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Ne disparaît plus jamais »

« Euh.. je suis desolée, j'avais besoin d'air, c'était trop dur de rester après.. tout ça... mais maintenant ça va, je vais bien. Et je pense rester un petit moment. »

Tous ses anciens amis le serrent dans ses bras quand un raclement léger de gorge le ramena à la réalité.

Se détachant de ses amis il rougit

« Euh.. je ne suis pas venu tout seul en fait »

Sortant de l'ombre Draco, suivit d'Eric, lanca un petit sourire géné à l'assemblée « Euh .. Salut.. »

Hermione, toujours aussi fine, comprit en une seconde les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire

« Salut » dit elle, en souriant légèrement (ne pouvant pas encore oublier toute sa rancœur contre le beau blond)

« Malfoy » grogna Ron « Qu'est ce que cette sale fouine fout ici Harry »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Ron, je risquerais de mal le prendre. Parce que tu vois, Draco ici présent est mon compagnon et Eric son ancien colocataire et un ami. »

« Par compagnon tu veux dire.. » demanda Seamus

« Compagnon, Petit copain, amant, besoin d'un dessin ? »

« Non non, on est juste etonné.. mais Seamus et moi sortont ensemble depuis la fin de nos études aussi.. donc bienvenue au club » dit Dean en rigolant.

Ron n'avait toujours pas moufté. En fait il était statufié. A tel point que quand Neville le heurta malencontreusement pour parler il tomba sur le sol dans la même position.

« Ne fais pas attention, ça lui passera » soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tous leurs donnèrent des nouvelles, et acceptèrent relativement Draco, à l'exception bien sur de Ron qui agissait comme une marionnette, de Ginny qui pleurait (ben oui, elle croyait qu'il était revenu pour lui). Neville était encore un peu mal à l'aise mais redevint normal quand il comprit que le Serpentard était loin d'être ce qu'il avait été.

« Et alors, quels sont vont projets ? » demanda Lavande, d'un ton badin

« Euh.. en fait d'abord réhabilité Draco pour qu'on puisse vivre en paix, et puis retrouver tout ceux que j'ai perdu »

Luna s'approcha « Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de moi » dit elle avec un grand sourire, ses boucles d'oreilles en carotte se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

Draco et Harry la regardèrent, étonnée, quand Neville expliqua « Elle est journaliste ! »

TBC

* * *

**PETIT SONDAGE**

Qui je mets avec Eric ? Bill, Charlie, Blaise, Severus (bof) ou autre ?

NOTE POUR LES FANS DE SLASH qui n'ont pas froid au yeux : j'ai découvert un bon manga (un peu osé j'avoue.. du NC-17 koi) qui s'appelle Love Mode et qui est téléchargeable sur le net.. je vous le conseille gravement !

**LA REPONSE AU DERNIER QUIZZ: **

Alors les 11 muses sont :

Pour les 9 premières (beaucoup d'entre vous ont trouvé, félicitations) :

**Calliope** (Calliopê, "qui a une belle voix ") est la première des Muses, dont le rôle est polyvalent : elle est quelquefois considérée comme la Muse de l'éloquence et de l'épopée.

**Clio** (Kléiô, "qui célèbre") est la Muse de l'épopée, et par suite de l'histoire.

**Erato** (Eratô, "l'aimable ") est la Muse de la poésie lyrique et du chant choral.

**Euterpe** (Euterpê, " la toute réjouissante") est la Muse de la danse au son de la flûte ou de la poésie amoureuse.

**Melpomène** (Melpoménê, " la chanteuse") est la Muse du chant et de la tragédie.

**Polymnie** (Polymnia, "celle qui dit de nombreux hymnes") est la Muse des chants nuptiaux, des chants de deuil et de la pantomime.

**Terpsichore** (Terpsichorê, "la danseuse de charme") est la Muse de la danse et de la poésie légère.

**Thalie** (Thaleia, "la florissante, l'abondante") est la Muse de la comédie.

**Uranie **(Ourania, " la céleste ") est la Muse de l'astronomie.

Les deux secondes sont :

Hypérion, muse des arts ésotériques (de la magie quoi)

Et Mascarpone, muse du lemon et du slash (merci à Ayashira)

Mention spéciale à :

Artoung pour **Aulit **(muse du repos mérité après une dure journée de labeur), à ne pas confondre avec **Aïoli **qui est la muse de la vinaigrette et **Lemonep** (muse officielle du Drarry). Pour son imagination qui m'a fait bcp rire, elle a gagner un OS (ok, je sais vous aimez pas mes OS mais bon au moins j'ai essayé)

Chibi chan pour la Peinture (Pictae), la Sculpture, la Cuisine (Gourmie), le Cinéma (Cinéares)

vega264 pour « slashie, muse du slash »

**LE NOUVEAU QUIZZ :**

Facile, aujourd'hui pas envie de me prendre la tête (donc le prochain sera plus dur)

De qui vient la phrase « à l'insu de mon plein gré » ?

Citer moi le nom de 3 sorcier célèbres autre que ceux de HP bien sur

* * *

**RAR **

**Ayashira **

Merci beaucoup de ton autorisation pour ta muse ;-). Et sinon alors ma réconciliation te fait « miauler » ? lol. Je te remercie de se compliment tout à fait original ! Sinon le lemon sera pas dans celui là désolé (pas un par chapitre qd même !) mais dans le prochain sûrement !

A très bientôt Ste Mascarpone lol (a propos, fallais pas le marquer, y a qqun qui a deviner la réponse comme ça, snif lol)

**dinoushette**

D'accord d'accord, à l'unanimité général les revoilà dans le monde magique. Quand aux muses j'entendais les plus communes (de la mythologie). Même si, tu as qd même raison, l'imagination reste illimité en ce domaine.

**Nat666 **

Non tu as raison c'est pas une super fin donc je continue un peu.. mais pas trop trop parce que j'aimerais commencer d'autres fics ! Mais ne te mets pas à genoux en attendant, j'accède à ta requête (en échange de reviews..lol vive le chantage)

**véronique **

Je prend ton idée en considération mais j'irais peut-être pas très loin (je leur donnerais p-e un enfant mais je m'arrêterais bientôt) j'ai d'autres fics en cours ou on les voit vivre vraiment ..

**vega264**

Bah je trouve qu'Eric réagit pas trop mal nan ? Sinon bravo pour tes réponses mais t'as triché ! pas le droit de regarder les reviews lol ! Mais bon, tu as répondu donc je te pardonne lol !

**omi **

Il a failli prendre peur (surtout avec le coup qu'il s'est prit) mais ça reste quand même un griffondor. Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre quand un truc se finit, surtout quand c'est moi qui l'écrit ! Sinon tu lis quoi comme manga ? Et c'est quel style ton fanzine et ta bd ?

**Chris52**

Hum tu es toujours aussi adorable mais je crois que là, Harry et Dray vont me tuer tellement je les ais fais attendre entre les deux chapitre (et encore, là je suis en partiels.. c'est super serieux n'est ce pas ?). Sinon oui oui tu as le droit de dire à l'auteuse que c'est génial, n'hésite pas ;-). Puis sinon Dray il aime Harry alors c normal qu'il se jette sur lui qd il lui avoue son amûûûrrrrr.

**Alicya Potter-Black **

Lol c'est pratique pour mes quizz hein les cours de français (ou de latin).. jdevrais p-e faire prof ? lol sinon bravo pour tes réponses mais dommage que tu ais pas essayer de deviner pour les 2 autres (même sans trouver le bon truc, ça me fait toujours rire les suppositions)

**Nat666 **

Pff le retard encore, c'est terrible, je craque là ! Je suis en partiels en plus. Je pourrais surement pas reupdater avant juin (mais bon en juin j'ai plus rien donc je ne ferais que ça lol)

Merci de ta patience en tout cas !

**la rodeuse**

rougit bon ben jme suis pas trop foulée pour l'explication du monde magique.. a honte mais j'espère que ça t'a plut qd même (et que tu continueras à suivre ma fic)

**nicolas**

Bah je pense que, même si ça n'arrive que dans les fics, il peut y avoir de très belle chose aussi dans la vie. Sinon en fait pour le Mpreg on verra au dernier chapitre ! J'espère que celui là t'a plut en attendant

**Syl2Sy**

Et bien écoute, tu m'as plus ou moins inspiré. En fait, j'hésitais à m'installer avec mon mec quand tu m'as envoyé cette reviews (d'ailleurs je voulais t'en parler mais j'ai pas eu le temps) et finalement je l'ai fait et ça va bien. Avec le tien, ça se passe bien ? Vous vivez où (chez toi, chez lui ou dans un truc à deux ?). Merci bcp pour ta reviews.

**Farahon**

Lol moi aussi je voudrais bien être à sa place ! et sinon, comment as-tu trouvé ce chap ?

**Chibi CHAN **

Ah là là, ce qu'on peut être fleurs bleues n'est ce pas lol ? Bravo pour tes réponses détaillées à mon quizz et encore plus si tu n'as pas chercher sur internet (moi si ! lol). Sinon pour les deux dernière j'étais plus partie dans une option « délire » comme tu peux le constater en regardant la correction.

Sinon les muses n'étaient pas 3 avant en fait c'est deux traditions différentes, certaines traditions religieuses mentionnent le nombre de trois Muses : Mélétê, Mnêmê et Aoidê, "Concentration", "Mémoire" et "Chant", qui correspondent à trois moments de l'acte de création poétique. La tradition qui l'a emporté est celle d'Hésiode qui parle de neuf Muses.

En tout cas, félicitations pour ta culture

**Sahada**

Merci rougit j'aime bien m'amuser avec les phrases et les mots qd j'écris.. et je suis ravie que ça te plaise

**Artoung**

Et Artoung c'est la muse de quoi ? La muse des soirées passées à lire de magnifique fic écrite par toi ? lol. En tout cas bravo autant pour la culture que pour ton imagination que j'adore toujours autant (vite, vite une autre fic avant que je défaillisse..lol)

Bisous et bonne semaine à toi !

**Crackos **

Merci pour ton aide mais il apparaîtrait que la citation que je cherchais se trouvait dans une pièce de théâtre de Musset .. Mais l'idée de MIB c'est marrant.. j'pense pas avoir entendu un truc similaire dedans lol. Si en fait t'avoie comme revieweuse assidue est déjà pas mal du tout comme cadeau (mais bon, je ne suis jamais contre un OS.. ). Et si tu fais un test de culture général passe le moi je mettrais tes questions en quizz à la fin de chaque chapitre ! Sinon non je pense pas que Clypso et Calliope soient la même chose

**mini pouce**

Peut être le Mpreg j'aviserais en tout cas ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera !

**daphné **

Exaaaacttt ! Ah là là, en plus je l'avais étudié dans mes années lycée, quelle distraite je suis ! En tout cas tu es très cultive bravo, chapeau bas comme qui dirait ! et merci ;-)

**Lovely A**

Oui sur ce coup là j'ai pas été très intelligente, suis sure que plein de gens ne m'ont pas envoyé de reviews à cause de ça. En fait je crois que je fais faire un autre chapitre + un épilogue enfin on verra.

Sinon pour Le Lionceau de Poudlard j'ai du reviewé.. j'avoue que je suis pas très reviews a honte parce que j'ai souvent l'impression de me repeter.. mais bon je vais prendre mon courage à demain (lol oui c fait expres) et à ton prochain chapitre je te promets une reviews ok (comme ça, je t'encourage à le mettre vite lol) ?

**gaelle griffondor**

Merci, j'espère que ma suite (et bientôt fin) te plaira encore !

**skyblack4**

Voilà, voilà comme demandé une suite.. bon ok, pas « vite » mais on peut pas tout avoir lol ! Merci pr ta reviews et bravo pour tes réponses! Ps : il vient d'où ton pseudo ?

**alinemcb54**

je ne vais pas m'arrêter là mais bientôt (mais j'écrirais d'autres fics bien).

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami**

J'ai commencer à lire quelques fics Heero/Duo mais je t'avoue que ça me motive moins que les fic HP (notamment parce que je n'ai jamais vu la série). Sinon moi je connais shinigami grâce au manga bleach gd sourire de fan de ce manga génial

**Kimmy Lyn**

Honnêtement je t'avoie que mes muse c'était très difficile, j'admets ! Sinon pour la phrase en fait ça venait de Musset (auteur de théâtre) .. Sinon je pense aussi que ce serait plus calme dans le monde moldu mais le monde magique manque aux deux, Harry n'aime pas son travail et ses amis lui manque et surtout 99 des revieweurs m'ont demandé un retour dans le monde magique.. désolée, je les renvoie donc dans leur monde j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue.

**onarluca**

Lol j'adore quand tu es entousiathe, merci bcp !

**Enishi-Haru**

Bon, personne n'a aimé mes OS, je suis vexée lol. Je crois que je vais arrêter les OS ça me réussi pas du tt ! En tout cas merci de ton aide ! Bravo pour le quizz et pour les 2 autres muses il suffisait d'inventer ! Je ne vais pas arrêter là vu la demande de suite que j'ai eu mais p-e au prochain châpitre (selon l'inspiration)

**Loryah**

Lol merci de ta persévérance (la prochaine fois je vérifierais les reviews avant de poster un chapitre) je pense faire soit un épilogue après ce chapitre soit un chapitre + un épilogue, mais pas plus ;


	14. Se souvenir et pardonner

**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab.**

**Rating : M, paring HPDM, Slash**

**Note : Ben voilà on est en juillet (et je suis super en retard encore.. sorry snif), les partiels sont finis, donc me revoici pleine d'idée et de temps pour les écrires !**

* * *

**Chapitre13 : Se souvenir.. et pardonner **

Les premières semaines de retour dans le monde magique s'organisaient déjà pour Harry et Draco. Ils étaient à peine rentrée qu'ils devaient s'installer, décorer la maison, revoir les anciens amis..Mais tout d'abord il était 10h et ils avaient rendez vous avec Luna.

10 heures.

10 HEURES?

« HARRY, VITE DEBOUT LEVE TOI ! ON A RENDEZ VOUS AVEC LUNA DANS 10 MINUTES »

« Ehn ? Ah mais non c'est bon on a juste rendez vous ici.. on peut être prêt en dix minutes »

« DIX MINUTES ? Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Pour mon interviews de retour dans le monde sorcier ! Je dois être bien, prêt, habillé comme j'aurais toujours du l'être.. » sans finir sa phrase Draco partit comme une fusée dans la salle de bain arranger ses cheveux et autres.

Harry rit doucement. Connaissant Luna elle arriverait pile quand Draco serait prêt. Elle avait un don, celui qui lui avait amené son surnom de Loufoca, d'être à la fois excentrique, déjantée et plus censé que tous, Hermione compris.

Harry se prépara donc tranquillement, prépara même un café pour quatre au cas où Eric se réveillerait. A peine Draco fut-il installé dans le canapé près d'Harry, reprenant son souffle, que la tête de Luna sorti du feu. Il était 10h15

« Bien je tombe à pic, ne t'inquiète pas Draco ça ira très bien pour la photo »

Draco fit un sourire amer du au stress qu'il essayait de cacher

Ils mirent au point les détails (date de sortie du journal, photos à mettre etc) et les grandes lignes.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour une photo ou Draco et Harry étaient côte à côte mais pour ne pas révéler leur relation (il fallait déjà que Drac soit réaccepté) .

Harry était l'élément clé. Draco serait réhabilité sur le seul fait qu'il avait ramené l'enfant prodige à la maison. Bien entendu ils vouaient surtout des excuses et la reconnaissance publique mais un coup de pouce n'était pas de trop.

L'interviews fut assez calme, Draco expliqua son rôle pendant la guerre (ou plutôt son absence de rôle), puis le fait qu'il avait été mis à la rue juste à cause de ses parents. Il passa le fait qu'il avait été gigolo. Il dit qu'il avait rencontré Harry qui l'avait aidé et qu'une amitié été née.

Personne ne risquait de le contredire puisqu'il était presque méconnaissable lorsqu'il faisait la pute.

Harry ajouta quelques éléments pour que l'histoire se tiennent et affirma sa confiance et son amitié (hum..) totale à Draco.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Harry ne put retenir sa curiosité et interrogea Luna sur ce qu'était devenue Skeeter après la guerre.

« En fait, on a découvert que ces articles dans le but de te nuire étaient surtout dirigés par Voldemort pour qui elle travaillait secrètement. Sous cagoule elle a tué beaucoup de gens important. Le ministère à donc engager des aurores pour la ramener morte ou vive. De notre côté nous avons écrasé pas mal de petits scarabées ressemblant..en tout cas depuis plus de nouvelles ! » Dit elle en souriant.

Luna partit rapidement, bien consciente de tout ce dont avaient besoin les jeunes garçons était un peu de solitude.

Dès son départ, Harry se glissa au côté de Draco et le prit dans ses bras

« Alors, content d'être de retour ? »

« Plus que content si j'arrive à être réhabilité.. cela dit,il ne manque qu'une chose pour que mon bonheur soit parfait »

« Quoi donc mon amour ?» demanda Harry curieux de tout ce qui pouvait lui rendre le sourire.

« Attends je vais te montrer » susurra Draco d'une voix rauque et basse.

Tirant Harry par le col de la chemise, il l'amena jusqu'à leur chambre et le poussa brutalement sur le lit avant de s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de protester ni de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouva pied et poids attachés aux montants du lit. Nu.

« Saleté de Serpentard » grogna t'il, faussement en colère

Draco, souriant de toutes ses dents, se glissa contre Harry, un glaçon entre les dents (c de saison) et le fit glisser sur son torse, lui extirpant de délicieux gémissement de plaisir.

Poussant avec la langue, Draco fit passer le glaçon tout le long du corps mais la chaleur et vite fait de le faire fondre et il ne serait qu'un petit morceau gelé quand Draco arriva sur l'érection déjà bien tendue de son amant.

Pour Harry c'était l'enfer qui se mélangeait au paradis. Le froid crispant de la glace mélangé à la chaleur accueillante de la bouche de Draco. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris, en suppliques puis en un bruit indescriptiblement bandant lorsqu'il jouit dans la bouche de son amour alors que ses points se refermaient, laissant des marques d'ongles dans ses mains attachées.

Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies comme un animal repu en jetant à Harry un regard enflammé.

D'un geste il lui banda les yeux, rendant toutes ses sensations exacerbées.

Harry ne protesta pas, il avait une confiance absolue en Draco.

Il ne pu pas bouger non plus quand il sentit Draco s'enfoncer doucement sur sa virilité encore humide de salive et de sperme. Son envie se libérer pour prendre Draco férocement l'excitait encore d'avantage. Il était à sa merci.

Draco glissait avec rudesse sur son membre, créant des sensations incroyables. Il gémissait comme un animal en chaleur rendant Harry encore plus dur.

Sentant que celui-ci allait venir Draco le libéra. D'un mouvement Harry le retourna sur le dos, se leva contre le lit, placant les jambes de Draco autour de sa taille et le pénétra sauvagement en faisant des vas en viens infernaux sur son sexe érigé.

Draco vint dans un petit cri. Harry, submergé par la même vague, suivit Draco dans son orgasme et s'affala contre lui, haletant.

« Sadique »

« Hum.. tu regrettes mon amour »

« Non.. la prochaine fois tu subiras la même chose .. alors je ne regrette pas » répondit Harry, un sourire Serpentardesque sur le visage.

« On verra… » répondit Draco sournoisement

« En attendant mon amour nous ferions mieux de nous préparer, si tu te souviens nous avons invité tes anciens amis à venir déjeuner..et ils arrivent dans 10 minutes ».

Draco poussa un cri et montant dans la chambre, hurlant qu'il n'était pas présentable. Harry rigola, se rhabilla et alla voir ce que devenait Eric, pendant que Dobby mettait la table et finissait de préparer le déjeuner.

« Eric ? » dit-il doucement, en frappant à la porte

« Je suis réveillé Harry. Je descend dans quelques minutes, je finis de m'habiller pour vos chers amis »

Harry protesta pour la forme puis redescendit. Peu de temps après, les amis de Draco arrivaient. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux car il n'y avait des gens qui étaient de leur côté pendant la guerre mais qui avait tout perdu à cause de leurs parents Mangemort (a part un Serdaigle qui avait été amené à l'étranger pour éviter la guerre).

Parmi eux se trouvaient Pansy, Blaise, Severus, Crabbe et Goyle (qui ne faisent les idiots que pour mieux jouer leur rôles mais qui en fait avaient été très utiles pendant la guerre).

Draco descendit, lentement du haut des escaliers comme le Prince des Serpentard, qu'il serait toujours. Cependant ses amis se jetèrent sur lui, ruinant la coiffure qu'il avait eu tant de mal à arranger.

Tous allaient bien et les discussions allèrent bon train. Ils se posèrent dans le salon pour prendre l'apéritif.

Severus était toujours l'acariâtre et autoritaire prof à Poudlard mais il n'avait plus de grief contre Harry (en réalité il n'en avait eu que pour le rendre plus fort et pour ne pas griller sa couverture).

Pansy et Blaise s'étaient mis ensemble et elle attendait un bébé. Blaise travaillait au ministère sur les relations internationales sorcières et Pansy tenait une boutique de beauté féminine à Pré au Lard.

Crabbe et Goyle, toujours connu pour leur gourmandise, avaient ouvert un grand restaurant.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Eric descendit les escaliers et s'avança dans le salon pour s'installer avec les inconnus.

Tous se retournèrent pour le saluer mais une lourde tension tomba sur la pièce. Les regards se dirigèrent vers la source de cette tension. Severus.

Sous son habituel masque on pouvait déceler qu'il était étonné. Bouche bée. Statufié.

Eric le regardait, et dans ses yeux Draco vit un mélange de rage et d'une tristesse sans nom.. une tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Que.. que fais tu là.. » bégaya Severus , qui ne bégayait jamais.

« Apparemment j'habite ici. » répondit-il froidement avant d'ajouter « Je suis désolé, Harry, Draco, mais il s'avère qu'il m'est totalement impossible de déjeuner avec vous finalement. » puis, sans rajouter un mot, il remonta dans sa chambre.

Ce fut Draco qui cassa le silence assourdissant qui avait suivi le départ d'Eric.

« Severus ? Pourrait-on avoir des explications ? Je connais Eric depuis longtemps, ça a été comme un grand frère pour moi..Pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela ! »

Severus soupira et se résout à répondre à la question qui l'ennuyait

« Je connais Eric. En fait, quelques années avant la défait de Voldemort, Albus m'avait chargé d'une mission dans le monde moldu pendant les grandes vacances. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Eric. Il avait 20 ans (NDA : il est un peu plus âgé que Dray, de 4 ans environ), il était serveur dans un café où je devais aller tout les jours. Les choses se sont enchaînées ..et nous avons fini par sortir ensemble. A la rentrée, j'ai du partir mais on s'était organisé pour se voir le week-end. Mais avec Voldemort revenu etc je n'ai pas voulu le mettre en danger, et je ne pouvais pas lui parler du monde sorcier, c'était interdit et dangereux. Alors, même si je l'aimais, je l'ai quitté avant qu'il ne s'attache trop et je ne lui ais plus jamais donné de nouvelles.. » dit Severus en baissant la tête, un peu honteux.

Draco se leva, balança son poing dans le ventre de Severus et retourna s'asseoir « Desolé.. mais je lui devais bien ça ! Severus tu ne te rend pas compte ! « avant qu'il ne s'attache trop ».. ben oui bien sur.. C'est pur ça, je suppose, que ça fait 7 ans qu'il n'est pas sorti avec quelqu'un et qu'il m'a avoué un jour que son seul amour l'avait abandonné et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer. .. »

« Vous devriez montez Severus » ajouta Harry « si vous l'aimez encore, ne le laisser par partir une seconde fois ! »

Severus prit son courage à deux mains et monta les escaliers pendant que les autres discutaient. Il avait vraiment aimé Eric, et c'était l'un des seuls à avoir réussi à lui ôter son masque de froideur dont il se protégeait.. et il l'aimait encore. Mais pourrait-il un jour lui pardonner ?

Il toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il toqua à nouveau, sans répit, bien décidé à avoir une réponse.

« Va t'en » a..une réponse.

Severus entrouvrit la porte. Les larmes coulant sur ses yeux, les genoux entre les bras, Eric était assis sur son lit.

« JE NE T'AI PAS PERMIS D'ENTRER » Hurla-t-il

« Eric.. » supplia Severus.

« C'est impossible de vivre hein ? Tu seras toujours là pour me faire souffrir.. j'avais enfin réussi à sortir du trou où ma détresse m'avait enfermé, j'ai enfin des amis et une maison et tu ne peux pas me laisser en paix n'est-ce-pas ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? » la voix d'Eric se cassa et il enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux.

Il ne réagit même pas quand Severus vint s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui.

« Ecoutes moi.. s'il te plait.. juste une fois ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu m'as écouté toi, quand je t'ai supplié de ne pas me quitter ? Tu en avais quelque chose à foutre de mes sentiments ? »

« Oui.. je voulais te protéger. Dans notre monde c'était la guerre et j'était un espion du bien dans le camps du mal..je ne pouvais pas continuer à te mentir et mettre ta vie en danger. Je me suis dit qu'en cassant tu m'oublierais vite et tu aurais une vie tranquille.. »

« Guerre ou pas ça ne change rien ! Je t'aurais suivi au prix de ma vie s'il le fallait ! Mes parents m'ont rejetés quand ils m'ont su homosexuel et j'ai du faire la pute depuis pour survivre.. mais tu as raison, ça aurait été teeeellllement pire d'être heureux près de toi-même en risquant ma vie. » répondit-il sur un ton froid et ironique.

Le cœur de Severus se serra. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, mais il pensait qu'Eric s'en sortirait bien sans lui.. mais apparemment non. Et il n'était pas près de lui pardonner..

« Je.. je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne voulais juste pas qu'une autre personne que j'aime meure devant moi…Mais je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner. Je vais dire à Draco que je m'en vais, et je ne viendrais plus jamais te déranger ici, je vais sortir de ta vie et te laisser en paix.. » dit Severus, le cœur brisé, tout en s'apprêtant à sortir.

Mais à peine eut il tiré la porte pour s'en aller qu'une petite main la claqua contre l'embrasure, l'empêchant de sortir. Eric s'était levé. Il avait encore les yeux rouges et tremblait.

« Attends.. tu as dit.. que tu m'aimais ? »

« Bien entendu.. tu pensais que je ne t'aimais pas ? J'ai passé 4 mois a tes côtés à te le montrer et quand je t'ai quitté j'ai tellement souffert qu'un prof à du me replace le temps que je m'en remette..je sais, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je t'ai fais souffrir, mais rassures toi, tu ne me pardonnera jamais mais je ne me pardonnerais jamais non plus.. »

« Quand tu es parti, j'ai cru que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé.. que tu m'avais utilisé comme un flirt de vacances.. j'ai failli me suicider. M'aimes tu encore ? » demanda Eric, d'une petite voix.

Severus se demandait pourquoi Eric posait cette question ? Pour le faire souffrir peut-être, pour pouvoir rire de sa sensibilité et s'en moquer pour se venger ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il décida qu'Eric avait tous les droits avec son cœur..après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

« Oui. »

Eric fondit en larmes, juste devant Severus. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de vouloir réconforter son amour, même si celui allait le rejeter juste après.

« Je suis désolé.. je ne t'approcherais plus je te le promet, je t'aimerais en silence, tu ne souffriras plus par ma faute. »

« Dis le moi » hoqueta Eric entre deux larmes

« Je t'aime Eric » dit doucement Severus.

Eric se jeta dans ses bras « je t'aime Severus, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ». Le cœur de Severus battit la chamade à ces aveux. « alors tu nous donnes une seconde chance ? ». « Oui ».

**OOOoooOOO LE LENDEMAIN OOOoooOOO**

Draco et Harry s'étaient levés tôt. Ils avaient de nombreuses choses à faire. Notamment aller au ministère. Ils avaient demandé une audience afin de revenir sur le jugement retirant à Draco tous ses biens.

Le ministre ne serait pas un problème, bien au contraire, puisque c'était Arthur Weasley (Fudge ayant été viré après la guerre pour avoir refusé de voir les choses en face et avoir été lâche et hypocrite). Mais il fallait aussi convaincre les autres. Tout le jury.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils trouvèrent Severus assis sur le canapé. Eric dormait sur son épaule.

« ça va ? » demanda Draco en chuchotant

« On a beaucoup parlé, résolut beaucoup de non-dits, et quand on est descendu prendre le petit-déjeuner il s'est rendormi. Je crois qu'il a besoin de repos. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prendrais soin de lui » dit-il, répondant ainsi à la question sous-entendue de Draco.

Harry et Draco sourirent et transplanèrent jusqu'au ministère.. ils avaient maintenant un jury à affronter.

**TBC (le prochain chapitre est l'épilogue !)…**

* * *

**LA REPONSE AU DERNIER QUIZZ: **

la phrase « à l'insu de mon plein gré » vient bien sur de Richard Virenque dans les Guignols de l'info (oui on lui a menti à l'insu de son plein gré sur le dopage)

Pour les 3 sorciers célèbres j'ai précisé hors HP pas hors films, BD etc, (et bien sur Merlin etc ne sont pas des personnages d'HP..).

On m'a donc très justement cité :

Merlin, Gandalf, Saroumane, moa (ça c'est une réponse très intéressante lol), Bavmorda et Azel dans Willow,

Il y a bien sur aussi : Viviane (la femme de Merlin), La sorcière dans Kirikou, toutes les méchantes sorcières de Disney (notamment Hocus Pocus que j'ai revu récemment lol)

On m'a aussi cité des gens que je ne connais pas donc je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute lol (Tituba, Erzebeth (ou Elisabeth) Bathory, Gilles de Ray) et pour Malabar et Mr Propre je sais pas suis pas sure mais j'aime bcp l'idée lol !

ATTENTION :

Nicolas Flamel est un alchimiste connu, pas un sorcier (c'est différent) donc non

Arthur n'est pas un sorcier du tout mais un Roi !

Jeanne d'Arc se prenait pour une envoyée de Dieu mais pas vraiment une sorcière .. enfin bon moi je trouve que non voilà, donc de manière discrétionnaire je refuse lol

Loki est un dieu (le dieu de la discorde) pas un sorcier

**LE NOUVEAU QUIZZ :**

Bien, ce quizz est un quizz d'imagination, plus compliqué que les précédents :

Inventez moi un sort ou une potion originale ou utile (ingrédients, propriétés, contre indications)

* * *

**RAR (en espérant n'avoir oublier personne !)**

**tchaye**

Tout plein de chapitre je pense pas, j'ai trop de fic en cours, mais je vais la finir et continuer mes autres !

Pour le manga tape « mimiyuy » sur google et tu tomberas sur un site qui s'appelle les archives de mimiyuy et dans le menu à gauche il y a un truc « scantrad love mode » et après c'est dans download. Il n'y a que les 6 premiers en français, je sais pas ou trouver le reste en anglais mais ils traduisent petit à petit !

**Milii**

Lol oui ma fic est bientôt finie ! J'update pas vite mais t'auras qd même moins de frustration. Bravo pour le quizz et pr les autres c'était pas dur (enfin sans utiliser google certains n'étaient pas évident mais y en avait des faciles !)

**garla sama **

Merci beaucoup pour tes félicitations, pour la fin je sors un peu beaucoup du film mais on va rien dire d'acc ? lol.

**Love Draco Malefoy**

Salut ! J'ai lu ta fic « My life for you" et j'aime bcp, j'ai hate d'avoir la suite. Desolée de pas avoir laissé de reviews, je le ferais probablement au prochain chapitre mais ces temps ci je suis tellement en retard sur tout tu ne peux pas imaginer !

**Melusine2**

Désolée finalement malgré le sondage j'ai décidé de faire le dictateur et de mettre Eric avec Severus.. désolée j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue !

**Omi **

Non en fait c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à me motiver ces temps-ci pour écrire mais je n'abandonne pas. La fin est le prochain chapitre. Je sais que la solution est facile mais d'un autre côté si tu étais le sauveur du monde sorcier tu peux espérer qu'on t'accorde un peu ce que tu veux je suppose..

Tu parles grecque ? (je suppose que oui puisque tu habites là bas mais comment ça se fait que tu parles qd même français ?). Et sinon courage pr ton fanzine !

**Melindra **

Hello, je sais pas si tu liras ce message étant donné que je suis pas sure que tu lise ma fic mais bon, en tout cas ravie de l'épisode de Rary (t'as vu, j'ai laissé une reviews ! ça n'arrive pas souvent crois moi lol).Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir les lj au passage ! zouz !

**gaelle griffondor**

Merci ;-)

**Vif d'or**

Hello you ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai adoré ton nouveau truc avec « bady » tu sais ça ? Fo la continuer vite vite lol (j'adore qd je dis aux auteur d'aller vite vu le temps que je prends moi). Sinon désolée, j'ai pas mis Eric avec Blaise parce qu'une autre à surgi et n'a plus voulu se déloger de mon crâne ! Zouz ma québecoise préferée !

**jessy **

Luna en force yes ! J'adore ses phrases à elle, elle est trop forte (pas ici dans ma fic parce que j'ai pas su bien la faire mais ds le livre ou ds certaines fics elle est géniale)

**nip **

Dsl j'ai pas mis éric avec bill mais j'espère que ça te plait qd meme !

**farahon **

Ah ben finalement p-e que quelqu'un sera contente de voir avec qui j'a mis Eric (vu que tous les autres le voyait avec qqun d'autre). Tu en penses quoi alooors ?

**dawn **

Desolée j'ai fini par suivre mon instinct pour Eric..Pour love mode j'ai tjrs bcp de mal à retenir les noms et les têtes qui vont ensemble, donc qui est Kikuchi ? Moi j'aime bien le gars du chapitre 1 (qui pense se taper un gars du club et en fait pas du tt !) mais bon de toute façon je les aime bien + ou – tous !

**angelinadelacour **

Ah oui moi aussi je suis accro et je les relis souvent. Moi je lis en français, pas en anglais (bah je suis quasi bilingue donc je pourrais mais ça me soule lol). je t'ai ajouté à mes contacts mais c'est temps ci j'ai pas trop de tmps pour faire MSN m'enfin j'espère te croiser 12c4 qd même !

**vert emeraude**

Oui je te conseil le manga ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus et j'espère que tu sera pas trop déçue par celui-là

**Syl2Sy**

Hello ! Bon ben encore une qui va être déçue d'avec qui j'ai mis Blaise.. sorry ct plus fort que moi ! Sinon les autres mangas dont tu me parles je les ais lus mais j'ai pas accroché (je n'aime que Love Mode). Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas peur du NC17 (loin de là). Sinon c'est quoi le med-fan (desolé je connais pas). Mais bon tu as cité plein de sorciers donc de toute façon le contrat est rempli lol ! Qui sont Erzebeth et Bathory ?

C'est marrant que vous ayez été admis, ton mec et toi, dans un DESS ds la même ville ! Sinon ça se passe bien la cohabitation (moi ça va mais là c les vacs il est pas là donc snnnif). Il sait que t fan de yaoi ?

**mifibou **

Et bien en fait je suis désolée mais j'ai décidé de freestyler pour le couple mais en fait j'ai qd même mis qqun d'attentionné (et oui, il ne fo pas oublier que tout le monde porte un masque). Je ferais probablement un couple avec Charlie dans une autre fic, je l'aime bien aussi. Blaise je le connais pas trop, j'espère qu'il sera plus developpé ds le HP6 !

**tama **

Comme tu vois j'ai opéré un choix pr le couple du chapitre ! En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et voilà ENFIN la suite (un mois de retard.. une vrai honte)

**Gweny **

Oui c'est Richard Virenque mais dans les guignols (je crois pas qu'il ait dis ça en vrai le pauvre). Bravo pour tes sorciers (et bien sur que Merlin ne vient pas de HP, il vient de la mythologie celte /bretonne) !

Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise par contre je suis désolée mais j'avais l'intention dès le début de les faire revenir dans le monde magique (sinon c un peu triste, ils n'ont pas trop d'amis là bas et Draco n'a rien à y faire !).

**Lovely A**

Comment ça m'a fait plllaiisiir d'avoir un nouveau chapitre du Lionceau et d'accusé à tord (ouais, j'aime les deux mais je suis assez accro au lionceau !). Sinon c'est vrai qu'il arrive que ff soit un peu relou, moi ce qui me fait peur c'est d'un jour me reveillé et que mon compte soit supprimé (il suffit que qu'un qui croit ça drôle te dénonce et voilà..). merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**satya**

Lol c'était quoi le livre que t'avais loué ? Tu te rappelle pas de ce qu'il y avait dedans ? En tout cas merci et jspr que cette suite te plait !

**skyblack4**

Desolée j'espère que je t'ai pas trop déçu pour le couple.. sinon je t'ai posé la question pour ton pseudo car ça me fait penser à un des dinosaure de la série Dinotopia (le skyback) et sinon où je trouve mes questions ? Et bien de ma tête tout simplement lol (pk, tu les détestes à ce point ?).

**BadAngel666 **

Et oui finalement j'ai suivi ton conseil..

Sinon bravo pour avoir trouvé pour la phrase et les sorciers c'est bien. ;-) bonnes vacs

**Artoung**

Se prosterne et commence a faire une danse tribale autour de la plus forte, de la meilleure,bref de toi Mes rar ne sont que trop vrai, je paierais pour te lire, je t'attacherais à un poteau pour que tu m'écrives des milliers de fanfic magnifiques comme toute celle que tu écris bref si un jour tu cesses d'écrire je vais aller te chercher pr te botter le cul (ou que tu sois)

**Egwene Al' Vere **

Désolé mais Eric est en effet homo donc avec un mec. Sinon pr le reste je t'ai repondu par mail.

**Sahada**

Merci de m'avoir corrigé mais honnetement j'ai tellement la flemme de tout réédité que je changerais rien lol. Pour le manga tape « mimiyuy » sur google et tu tomberas sur un site qui s'appelle les archives de mimiyuy et dans le menu à gauche il y a un truc « scantrad love mode » et après c'est dans download.

**serpentis-draco**

Dsl j'espère que t'es pas deçu pour le couple.. mais bon au moins t'as la suite

**draconnia lucius malfoy**

Beurk beurk ah non pas un couple hétéro (lol je suis hétero moi-même .. mais par contre Eric non désolée)

**Ste Mascarpone**

Ste Mascarpone, priez pour la pauvre auteur qui, à 1h40 du matin, va devoir répondre à une telle reviews (ok d'acc, j'ai qu'a pas me coucher si tard mais qd même). Sinon tu siège ou si ce n'est pas à Ste Mangouste ? Au zoo (puisque mon chapitre te fait miauler).. lol j'ai déjà vu des chapitres faire rire, pleurer etc mais miauler c'est la 1ere fois. En plus je cherche un chat sage et obéissant je peux t'adopter ?

C'est vrai personne n'avait trouvé ma muse (c'est rassurant, ça veut dire qu'aucun de mes proches ne lisent mes chapitres lol). Sinon j'aime les lemons aussi mais pas à tous les chapitres dsl lol. Moi aussi j'adore Eric, je sais pas d'où y sort mais je l'adore (j'ai un oncle homo qui s'appelle comme ça mais rien à voir lol). Désolée mais j'ai pas suivi ta demande car mon imagination l'a refusé, elle voulait écrire ce couple je suis désolée ! Sinon a propos j'ai reussi mes partiels et je suis enfin en paix à pouvoir écrire à nouveau ! Je vais sûrement commencer un HP/SS basé sur un défi de Lola Reed mais d'abord je finis mes fics en cours !Gros zouz et bonnes vacances !

**mini pouce **

Bah je suis pas très douée donc Luna n'a pas inventé grand-chose (j'adore son personnage mais je ne sais aps très bien le reproduire). Sinon tu sais dans un couple je pense qu'il n'y pas forcément de « dominant » ou de « dominé » et je pense que ça change selon le feeling etc, donc c'est fait exprès, aucun des deux ne domine, ça dépent de leurs envies.

**alinemcb54**

Lol pour Mr propre et Malabar, je suis pas sure que ça soit des sorciers (en fait, Mr Propre est un génie) mais bravo pr ton effort d'imagination !

Pour le manga tape « mimiyuy » sur google et tu tomberas sur un site qui s'appelle les archives de mimiyuy et dans le menu à gauche il y a un truc « scantrad love mode » et après c'est dans download

**Crackos **

Aerialsie ? Dis moi, comment tu fais pour réussir à trouver un surnom (donc censé être court) plus long que le nom de base ? Et puis en plus Aerialsie ça fait genre douleur (genre comme une lombalgie ou qq chose comme ça lol). Enfin bref, ravie que ça vous plaise (aimé jacquet)..Zouz.Ps : j'attends ton OS !

**onarluca **

Ah oui mais moi j'achete pas de manga yaoi, déjà je cache le 3e œil alors si je devais cacher aussi des mangas.. (je pense que mon amour n'adorait pas ma folie pr le yaoi !) J'espère (tjrs) que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Bonnes vacances !

**solla **

Merci de m'avoir trouvé et cherchée ! Pour le paragraphe 12 cette jolie phrase n'est malheureusement pas de moi mais du chanteur Barry White !

**vega264**

Ouah.. euh.. merci rougit je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves que tout ces adjectifs aillent à ma fic ! Dray sera p-e réhabilité, ça dependra de l'issue du procès. Pour le quizz, ça pouvait être des perso de film mais de toute façon Merlin et Morgane ne sont pas des personnages de film mais viennent de la culture celte !

**Eni mode flemme **

Oui je sais, Ron et Ginny sont assez comme ça (enfin c plutôt cho qui pleure tout le temps mais ginny est assez gamine qd même.. je la déteste pas mais bon je préfère Harry avec un mec ! lol). Pour le quizz à tu le courage cette fois ? Pour love mode c'est ceux de mimi, ou trouves tu la version anglaise ? T'as vu j'ai fait comme tu as dit pr le couple !


	15. Epilogue : Une fin heureuse

**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab.**

**Rating : M, paring HPDM, Slash**

**Note : Désolée pour le retard, l'inspiration ne venait pas mais CA Y EST ! C'EST FINI ! Et puis j'ai pleeeeinnn d'autres fics en cours, dont 2 traductions (pour moi c'est le plus facile j'ai pas besoin d'inspiration lol).**

* * *

**Epilogue :** Une fin heureuse

Dans un couloir sombre du Manoir Malfoy, deux silhouettes s'étaient glissées dans une petite pièce peu utilisée. En se rapprochant un peu on pouvait entendre de légers bruits.. des murmures…

« Dray.. arrêtes, on a pas le temps .. »

« Oh, Harry, ne fait pas ton rabat joie »

Le jeune blond fusa comme un rapace sur sa proie, reprenant ses lèvres avec avidité, l'empechant de protester à nouveau. Quand un Malfoy avait quelque chose dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs, et il était de plus en plus dur pour Harry de résister aux provocations continuelles de Draco.

« Chut mon amourlaisses toi faire, ne soit pas si coincé »

Mais Harry repoussa Draco assez violament, faisant tomber ce dernier sur le tapis du petit bureau.

« ça suffit, écoutes, je sais bien que tu t'es mis en tête d'essayer toutes les pièces du Manoir maintenant qu'il t'appartient à nouveau mais là on a pas le temps ! On continuera tout à l'heure …Draco .. non enleve tes mains.. DRAY … hum.. non…. Dray…. »

Le reste se perdit en ronronnement et gargouillis alors que Draco avait profité du monologue d'Harry pour déboutonner son pantalon sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Ainsi, la main dans son boxer il caressait doucement le membre eveillé, empechant Harry de protester.

Gentillement, il poussa ce dernier à terre, sur la douce moquette, et continua son déshabillage en règle.

Harry était particulièrement beau aujourd'hui. C'était Draco qui lui avait offert cette chemise moirée verte et ce pantalon en cuir qui le rendait irrésistible. Mais le pantalon, la chemise, et tout le reste eurent vite fait de se retrouver projeté au quatre coins de la salle, laissant un Harry nu, gémissant sur la moquette.

Ayant abandonné l'idée d'arrête ces activités il refusa cependant d'être le seul nu et profita de la contemplation de Draco pour retourner la situation. Celui-ci se retrouva donc avec un Harry nu et affamé au dessus de lui. Il se laissa sagement déshabiller avant de prendre discrètement sa baguette.

« Mais.. non Draco, ce n'est pas juste, détache moi »

Passant doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres Draco admira son chef d'œuvre, un Harry nu attaché par des chaînes magiques au mur, le rendant incapable de se servir de ses mains.

« Ne lutte pas » susurra Draco avec douceur

Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester que toutes paroles se transformèrent en gémissement. Draco mordillait et léchait ses mamelons et le rendait encore plus excité qu'il n'était déjà.

Embrassant sa proie avec ardeur, Draco fit doucement glisser sa main le long de son ventre, envoyant de frissons dans tout son corps, avant de s'emparer délicatement du membre en érection, déjà humide d'excitation.

« Impatient à ce que je vois.. ce ne sera que meilleur »

Draco se lecha les levres, donnant à Harry une vision extatique alors que sa bouche se rapprochait lentement du membre qu'il caressait. Lorsqu'Harry sentit le souffle chaud de Draco il perdit toute notion du temps et son esprit perdit pied, ne se focalisant que sur leurs corps. Sur la bouche de Draco.

Lentement, il traça des cercles avec sa langue autour de la virilité d'Harry et attendit que celui-ci se mette à le supplier pour la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, bien au fond, en faisant des mouvements de vas et viens qui faisaient voir des étoiles à Harry.

Ce dernier ne réalisa même pas que Draco avait glissé trois doigts en lui avant qu'ils ne touchent sa prostate, augmentant le feu dans ses veines et les cris sortant de son corps. Harry se perdit dans l'extase des caresses et joui sur son ventre en un cri étouffé.

Mais Draco n'en avait pas fini. Il enduisit son sexe du sperme de son amant, et glissa lentement en lui, le faisant crier à nouveau. En quelques secondes son sexe redevint aussi dur qu'il l'était auparavant et les deux corps se mouvaient ensemble, plein de passion et de sueur, glissant l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre.

Draco suréleva les fesses d'Harry en le prenant dans ses bras et fis des vas et viens de plus en plus fort en lui, le pilonnant contre le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et se libère dans l'antre chaude et étroite de son amant, secouée de spasmes par l'orgasme foudroyant qui les avaient saisis.

D'un geste, Draco libéra Harry et il s'enlacèrent amoureusement, se perdant dans leurs baisers, sur la moquette encore chaude de leurs ébats.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry reprit son souffle que l'affolement repris le pas sur le plaisir.

« Merde ! Draco ! La cérémonie, vite , habille toi, tout le monde doit nous attendre »

« Mais Harry.. »

« Pas de mais, debout et tout de suite, tu nous as déjà trop retardé, dépêche toi sinon je dors dans la chambre d'ami ce soir »

« Tu ne me ferais pas ça… »

Cela dit, l'argument fit mouche et Draco fut habillé plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et Harry le traînait en courant dans les couloirs.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le grand jardin du manoir, décoré pour l'occasion, il étaient rouges, essoufflés, et personne ne douta une seconde des raisons de leur retard.. Enfin presque personne.

« Dis Daddy, pourquoi tonton Harry et tonton Draco ils sont tous rouges ? Ils étaient où ? »

Harry rougit encore plus, et Draco lança un regard narquois à la gamine qui avait parlé. Melinda Snape ne comprit pas pourquoi ses parents, suivit de toute l'assemblée, explosa de rire à sa remarque.

Son Daddy soupira d'un air désespéré (une snape qui a si peu de tact.. ) et son père la prit dans les bras. Elle avait été adoptée peu de temps après leurs retrouvailles, quand c'était encore un bébé et, du haut de ses 4 ans, elle avait la langue bien pendue.

Severus s'approcha du couple essoufflés, retenant un sourire « On n'attendait plus que vous » dit-il, en désignant Albus

Harry baissa les yeux, gêné, et avança vers Albus, tirant toujours Draco par la manche.

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge, pour attirer l'attention de tous les invités

« Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici, mais j'aimerais dire quelque chose avant de commencer. Nous avons tous vécu pendant cette guerre des moments difficiles, Harry et Draco particulièrement, mais elle est finie, et maintenant, le temps des réparations à fait son œuvre, laissant place au renouveau et à l'espoir » il jetta un œil vers les enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin.. la nouvelle génération...

« Les coupables ont été punis, les innocents on retrouvé leur place, et nous sommes tous reunis ici pour célébrer l'union de Draco Lucius Malfoy avec Harry James Potter qui, après des années d'errances, se sont enfin trouvés et s'unissent devant nous pour le meilleur et pour le pire »

« Surtout pour le meilleur » chuchota Draco, tellement doucement que bien entendu tout le monde l'avait entendu

« Draco ! » le repris Harry, sur un ton faussement sévère

Albus s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge et repris

« Bref, pour abréger nos souffrances à tous si la cérémonie s'éternise.. » tout le monde rit, connaissant le manque de patience de Draco « Draco Lucius Malfoy, voulez vous prendre pour époux, Harry James Potter, et par cette alliance magique lui jurer fidélité, et amour éternels »

« Oui, je le veux »

« Harry James Potter, voulez vous prendre pour époux, Draco Lucius Malfoy , et par cette alliance magique lui jurer fidélité, et amour éternels »

« Hummm (fais semblant de réfléchir)… OUI je le veux »

« Par le pouvoir qui m'est conféré par le Magenmagot je vous déclare époux et scelle votre union à travers les décennies »

Draco embrassa Harry, qui le lui rendit bien, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les sépare, ayant apparemment peur qu'ils perdent un peu trop conscience des gens qui les entouraient.

La fête dura jusqu'à l'aube, des tonnes de cadeaux s'entassaient dans le salon du manoir. Lorsque tout le monde fut rentré chez lui ou porté par les elfes jusqu'à une des multiples chambres d'amis, Harry et Draco purent enfin profiter l'un de l'autre.

Le mariage magique était la plus grande preuve d'amour qui pouvait exister chez les sorciers, les liant toute leur vie l'un à l'autre, et ne pouvaient avoir lieu que si les deux avaient un amour sans faille, qui ne se tarirait pas. Ainsi, par la magie de cet acte, leurs pouvoirs et leurs cœurs étaient liés et, s'ils le souhaitaient, ils pourraient avoir des enfants nés de cette puissante union.

« Alors mon cœur, maintenant que je t'appartiens, que nous allons pouvoir faire pleins de petits Potter-Malfoy, heureux ? »

Draco se tourna vers Harry, l'air pensif, avant de répondre d'un air décidé

« Non… pas tout à fait… on a encore beaucoup de pièces de ce manoir à tester »

THE END

* * *

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

- Déjà, je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout, même s'il vous à fallu de la patience vu le temps que j'ai mis à updater et j'espère vous retrouver sur mes prochaines fics. J'espère que cet épilogue vous à plut (bon, j'avoue ne pas l'adorer mais j'ai eu un coup d'inspiration, je le voyais comme ça, donc je l'ai fait !). Je suis un peu triste que cette fic soit finie, elle m'a demandé quand même beaucoup de travail (un an !) mais vos reviews m'on toujours ravie

**JE VOUS ADORE**

**Si vous voulez me joindre, mon mail est dans mon profil je crois, sinon je suis (comme bcp d'autre) sur le magnifique forum yaoi d'ombre et folie (à voir absolument si vous ne connaissez pas)**

- Ensuite, on m'a dit qu'apparemment je n'avais plus le droit de répondre aux reviews, donc j'aimerais savoir si c'est vrai, en attendant donc je ne le fais pas (je ne voudrais pas me faire expulser !) mais s'il s'avère que c'est faux je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer les rars bien entendu

**LE NOUVEAU (ET DERNIER POUR CETTE FIC) QUIZZ :**

J'ai fais une grosse erreur de logique dans mon histoire (en fait je me suis contredite) mais comme ce n'est pas très grave pour le déroulement je ne vous la dit pas, à vous de la trouver si vous avez le courage (en fait j'en ai peut-être fait plus mais y en a une assez flagrante)

Pour l'ancien quizz bravo à Eni et a Maugrei pour leurs réponses ;-)


End file.
